Battiti d'amore
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Spiegare un battito del cuore è complesso e semplice al tempo stesso; chiunque sia stato innamorato sa che i battiti non si spiegano. Si provano, si sentono, si condividono, si sovrappongono e si sincronizzano con quelli del partner. In 'Battiti d'amore' due cuori danzano su una melodia speciale, quelli di James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes e di Robin 'Pettirosso' Reynolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1 Compromessa, Bucarest, settembre 2016**

Quella camera d'albergo rumena era diventata il loro posto preferito. Era stato il luogo della prima volta, il talamo di ogni carezza successiva.

Robin era stesa sul letto, nuda, in attesa, il corpo perfetto preso da un languore crescente. Lo vide uscire dal bagno; un bagliore argenteo si riflesse, per un solo attimo, sul suo volto, a causa della luce che, entrando dalla finestra, colpì il braccio sinistro dell'uomo che camminava verso di lei.

Lo guardò, con gli occhi luminosi. Le parve più turbato del solito, con un'espressione corrucciata. Ebbe un brivido inatteso lungo la schiena, che si unì a quello che le suscitava sempre la nudità di lui, l'attrazione che aveva percepito dal primo istante e che annullava qualsiasi difficoltà con il metallo ricoperto dalla stella rossa, oramai diventato trasparente ai suoi occhi.

Bucky si mise gattoni sul letto per raggiungerla, lo sguardo ceruleo, carico di promesse, fermo su di lei, senza dirle una parola. La baciò sulla sua intimità, sollazzandola con la punta della lingua, per risalire a strofinare il viso sul suo ventre morbido e profumato, a mangiare i suoi capezzolini e la bocca su cui moriva.

La Reynolds lo cinse con le braccia, percependo una strana ed inusuale urgenza nel fisico del compagno, che cercò subito il proprio, quasi con violenza, famelico.

Lo assecondò, in un movimento comune di fianchi a cui avevano dato vita innumerevoli volte, accogliendolo in sé.

In pochi attimi, con le labbra che si rincorrevano, riempirono la stanza dei loro sospiri, avvolti entrambi nella spirale dei lunghi capelli femminili che solleticavano la loro pelle.

Barnes si sollevò, per stendersi accanto a lei, di fianco, continuando a carezzarle l'incavo dei seni, lentamente 'Sei compromessa, agente Reynolds!' disse d'un fiato, serio, fissandola negli occhi marroni scuri.

Robin neanche ebbe la forza di sussultare. Era la sua paura più grande...e forse la minore...aveva in sé la consapevolezza che James già fosse a conoscenza della sua vera identità, che l'avesse scoperta. Rimase in silenzio e non controbatté, non aveva molto da aggiungere.

'Sono io la tua missione?' le domandò, dolcemente, con la bocca sul suo collo, realizzando, in quell'attimo, di essersi fidato tanto solo di un'altra persona sulla faccia della terra… il suo amico storico!

'Sì...sei tu!' ammise, serena, unendo la mano destra alla sua bionica, con le iridi del colore del cioccolato fondente, colme di sentimento e di sincerità 'Da quanto lo sai?'.

'Dal primo giorno...lo avevo intuito, immediatamente...tuttavia...mi sono innamorato di te, Pettirosso, davanti all'edicola dove ci siamo incontrati...non ho potuto farci nulla e non ho voluto rinunciare al tuo battito...al tuo battito d'amore' poggiò le labbra sulle sue, gli occhi lucidi, la mano umana sul seno sinistro di lei che fece lo stesso, mettendogli la propria sul torace.

Erano cuore a cuore, battito a battito.

'Anche io...sono compromessa dal primo giorno, compromessa nel cuore...ti amo, Bucky' contraccambiò Robin, intimorita per il loro futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 Una voce dal passato, Quinjet, Oceano Atlantico, settembre 2019**

'Che succede, Steve?' allarmato, James Buchanan Barnes guardava la squadriglia di sette aerei da combattimento dell'Aviazione degli Stati Uniti d'America, che aveva affiancato, improvvisamente, il Quinjet, nel mezzo dell'Oceano Atlantico, al ritorno da un'operazione in Sudafrica che aveva visto gli Avengers vittoriosi protagonisti.

'Non lo so, Buck!' Rogers aggrottò le sopracciglia intanto che Nick Fury, seduto accanto al suo braccio destro Maria Hill - castana, longilinea, particolarmente atletica, capace ed autoritaria - commentò 'Sono guai grossi, ragazzi'.

Da più di dieci minuti avevano perduto ogni contatto radio con la terraferma. Buio completo sui radar dell'intero pianeta.

Tony Stark - moro di occhi e capelli, un pizzetto curato e degli occhiali colorati e tecnologici, il contenuto umano del guscio giallo e rosso di Iron Man - alle spalle dei due piloti, non riusciva a comunicare con l'interfaccia di sua invenzione.

Era in tensione, tra Natasha Romanoff - caschetto platino, occhi chiari, minuta e formosa, ex assassina e spia russa, Vedova Nera di nome e di fatto - e Sharon Carter, la bionda Agente 13.

'Capitano Rogers, abbiamo il compito di scortare il vostro aereo fino alla base di Harrington, nel Nevada. Le mando il piano di volo' il capo squadriglia si annunciò.

'Harrington? È dove si trova il bunker del Presidente?' chiese Bucky, sentendo il nero annuire.

'Mi dica il perché e se non può, mi faccia parlare con il suo diretto superiore! Immediatamente!' Rogers lo pretese, duro come la pietra.

'Lei lo aveva detto che avrebbe fatto storie' il militare fu ironico 'vieni avanti, Pettirosso!' segnalò al microfono.

Steve aggrottò la fronte, scrutando il suo migliore amico di sottecchi...Pettirosso...il nome in codice per l'agente Reynolds! Gli parve una coincidenza strana e surreale...forse non una casualità, accidenti! Da tempo non c'era nulla di fortuito nelle loro esistenze.

Barnes si era irrigidito, nella mente il pensiero del suo amore perduto, l'amore della sua vita che lo aveva abbandonato. Il ricordo doloroso fu interrotto da una voce femminile, che gli dette un brivido ed una vertigine.

'Capitano Rogers...Steve...' nel suo tipico tono dolcissimo, Robin Reynolds, estremamente professionale, salutò il Capitano, che la riconobbe all'istante.

'Robin...' sperò che Bucky reggesse la tensione, vedendolo stringere il bracciolo del seggiolino con la mano metallica, fino a piegarlo 'che sta accadendo?'. Erano tre anni che non avevano contatti...tre lunghi anni!

'Steve, ascoltami bene. Dieci minuti fa, un gruppo di droni ha attaccato ed abbattuto l'Air Force One, che a bordo aveva il Presidente e metà del suo staff. Non ci sono superstiti' spiegò con voce grave, nel silenzio surreale della cabina di pilotaggio del Quinjet.

Rogers avrebbe voluto controbattere, la Reynolds proseguì imperterrita 'Subito dopo, abbiamo perso il segnale dell'Air Force Two, dove viaggiava il Vicepresidente ed il resto dei componenti il Governo. Stesso tipo di manovra assassina di droni identici. Sto facendo cercare dalla Marina Militare eventuali sopravvissuti...non ne ho notizie, al momento...e...ti spiegherò meglio quando ci vedremo, con altri dettagli, ma ho dovuto interdire lo spazio aereo statunitense...Steve...siamo sotto attacco'.

'Agente Reynolds, attacco di chi? E perché sei tu ad informarci?' si intromise Fury, supervisore degli Avengers.

Lei, che ne aveva compreso l'identità alla prima sillaba - del diavolo in persona, per il ruolo avuto nella sua esistenza - replicò 'È quello che sto tentando di scoprire, Signore...e sono Vicedirettore dell'FBI, attualmente la più alta in grado che abbiano reperito' fu lapidaria e si rivolse, di nuovo, al Capitano 'Rogers, segui la squadriglia che ti ho mandato a copertura...si tratta di mezz'ora di volo alla massima velocità...fai attenzione!'.

'Certo...' ribatté lui, le dita artigliate alla cloche, nervoso per più di un motivo.

'E ...Steve...' la donna non seppe come trattenersi, con il cuore in subbuglio; tentò di calmarsi, le unghie conficcate nei palmi delle mani per la tensione.

L'interlocutore intuì cosa stesse per chiedergli e non si fece attendere, precedendola 'Robin, stai tranquilla. È qui con me e gli guarderò le spalle, _till the end of the line_. Te l'ho promesso, a suo tempo. Passo e chiudo' la salutò e fu chiaro ai presenti chi fosse l'oggetto della conversazione.

'Stevie...che cavolo hai combinato?' Bucky glielo domandò, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, pallido come un lenzuolo.

'Non è il momento di confessioni, Buck! Aiutami a arrivare ad Harrington! Ne va della nostra vita e non solo!' si concentrò sul pilotaggio, spronando il suo secondo, per sviarne la curiosità.

James si voltò solo un attimo verso il retro dell'aereo, dove gli astanti erano ammutoliti.

Osservò Sharon Carter Rogers fare una carezza inusuale sulla nuca del marito, in segno di conforto e Fury fissare fuori dall'oblò di vetro del jet, molto teso, non immaginando fosse in preda a ricordi di un passato di cui era stato artefice.

Le loro espressioni, tuttavia, gli confermarono che, dietro le parole del suo amico più caro, si celasse una verità di cui non volevano venisse a conoscenza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 L'incarico, Washington D.C., maggio 2015**

'Benvenuti, agenti Reynolds e West, prego, accomodatevi!' Thaddeus Ross, il Segretario di Stato, un uomo distinto in completo blu, baffi e capelli sale e pepe, li invitò a sedersi al tavolo della sala riunioni annessa al proprio ufficio della Capitale...vuota, tranne per la presenza di loro tre e di un nero altissimo, calvo, una benda di pelle all'occhio sinistro, una maglia scura su jeans abbinati, che si stagliava accanto la finestra e che si voltò, mostrando il braccio destro agganciato al collo con una fasciatura azzurra, evidente segno di un recente scontro che lo aveva visto sconfitto.

'Sono Nick Fury, ex Direttore del compianto S.H.I.E.L.D.' si presentò, mettendosi a sedere anche lui 'se vi state domandando perché siete qui, soddisferò subito la vostra curiosità. Le ferite che mi vedete addosso sono state inferte da un uomo molto pericoloso e noto nel nostro ambiente, il Soldato d'Inverno. Badate bene, non è una leggenda...esiste, davvero.

Impiegato dall'HYDRA per anni, nell'ultima operazione cui era stato assegnato, la vicenda degli Helicarrier di cui avrete letto sui giornali, lo scorso mese, ha salvato dall'annegamento il Capitano Steve Rogers, suo amico storico in un'esistenza precedente, e poi si è dileguato, facendo perdere le sue tracce. È in fuga, da quella data.

La vostra missione, se deciderete di accettarla, è studiarlo, conoscere ogni dettaglio possibile della sua vita, per stanarlo...vi metteremo a disposizione i mezzi per farlo' lanciò, sul tavolo, un fascicolo arancione piuttosto alto, con un nome scritto sopra con un pennarello nero. James Buchanan Barnes.

Fu Robin - giacca e pantaloni grigi abbinati a una camicia bianca di seta - a parlare per entrambi, curiosa 'Perché proprio noi due, Signore? Siamo in forza all'FBI, non all'Agenzia...'. Erano agenti federali giovani, pur se già distinti per talento e non si erano mai imbarcati in un simile incarico.

Rispose Ross 'I nostri esperti ritengono che Barnes si fiderebbe più di coetanei come voi...posto che è nato nel 1917 e che, grazie alla crioconservazione non è invecchiato...ragazzi della sua età, da cui penserebbe di non avere nulla da temere. Si tratterebbe di farvelo amico e… qualcos'altro, Reynolds...qui entri in ballo tu'.

La donna di fronte a lui era di una bellezza particolare, raffinata, sensuale ed elegante, di modi delicati e cortesi; racchiudeva in sé un aspetto esteriore splendido, un'indole garbata e un discreto curriculum.

Robin Reynolds era il meglio che Fury avesse reperito sul mercato, per attuare il loro piano. Difficile persino immaginare fosse un'agente operativa, dall'esterno, il che giovava alla causa.

'Bucky, così lo chiamano tutti, ai bei tempi era particolarmente sensibile alle grazie femminili, uno sciupafemmine di gran calibro. Sono passati anni ma l'istinto rimane quello. Potrà avvicinarlo e conoscerlo grazie al suo fascino innato ed alla professionalità, Robin, per entrare nella sua vita, per carpirne i segreti e, infine, consegnarlo a noi...sarà meno doloroso, per il diretto interessato, che è già stato torturato a sufficienza, per i miei gusti. Nel suo caso, i metodi coercitivi, a mio avviso, sono meno efficaci di un approccio...più personale ed intimo'.

La Reynolds aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplessa, chiedendosi cosa si aspettassero da lei.

Come le leggesse nel pensiero, Fury aggiunse 'Non deve andarci a letto, non pretendiamo un simile sacrificio...si tratta di conoscerlo e di flirtare...certo non posso farlo io, non sono il tipo di Barnes e per il mondo intero sono in paradiso...'rise e mise in chiaro la sua idea 'vi abbiamo selezionati perché siete legati e lavorate insieme da tempo, avete un affiatamento invidiabile.

'West' si rivolse a lui 'sei un asso in informatica, intercettazioni ambientali e spionaggio. Con la collaborazione della tua collega, trovare Bucky potrebbe essere più facile del previsto; sappiate che riponiamo una grande fiducia in voi e che la missione è molto pericolosa, si tratta del Soldato d'Inverno, ed è in parte ancora condizionato dai suoi precedenti burattinai. Siamo disponibili ad accettare un no come risposta, nel caso non ve la sentiate!'

Ray, jeans e camicia verde come i suoi occhi, capelli castani chiari, chiuse il fascicolo di cui si era impossessato e lo passò alla sua partner, che lo sbirciò. Sulla pagina sinistra interna, era attaccata la foto di un giovane uomo di bell'aspetto che sembrava riposare sereno in una capsula criogenica.

La moretta lesse qualche informazione, velocemente, e si scambiò un'occhiata rapida e significava con West, rispondendo per tutti e due 'Accettiamo!'.

Era un'opportunità irripetibile ed un incarico stimolante, che capitava raramente, soprattutto a agenti giovani come loro, due federali che non avevano famiglia e legami.

Fury era stato cortese e non lo aveva sottolineato, fra i motivi della selezione, non ve ne era stato bisogno. Ma una delle ragioni dell'amicizia salda che la univa a Ray era la medesima condizione che vivevano: la perdita, durante il periodo dell'adolescenza, dei propri genitori.

La solitudine di due numeri primi come loro, aggravata dall'essere figli unici, e dalla difficoltà di aprirsi agli altri, li aveva quasi interconnessi come fratelli, dal primo momento in cui avevano iniziato a collaborare. Non avevano nulla da perdere ad imbarcarsi nell'operazione lunga e complessa del recupero di Barnes, e nemmeno legami sentimentali o di altra natura da lasciare indietro. Chi meglio di loro? Così aveva acconsentito, serenamente.

Non poteva saperlo ma fu la decisione che segnò la sua vita ed il suo destino.

West e la Reynolds erano entrati in ascensore per lasciare il livello dell'ufficio di Ross e recarsi verso l'uscita a prendere un taxi.

All'apertura delle porte, ne avevano incrociato gli occupanti, che scendevano dal piano superiore, chiacchierando fra loro, a voce bassa. Un ragazzo e una ragazza, in tuta da ginnastica.

Lui con un ciuffo castano chiaro, occhi azzurri, alto, muscoloso ed inconfondibile.

Robin riconobbe il Capitano Rogers accanto alla sua accompagnatrice, bionda, esile, capelli lunghi lisci, un viso gradevole con un naso aquilino che non stonava nel complesso dei lineamenti. Un'agente, dato il callo della pistola alla mano destra. Sharon...Steve la chiamava spesso per nome ed era chiaro la stesse corteggiando.

La Reynolds percepì un feeling fra loro, e gli sorrise, volutamente, intenerita.

'Siamo arrivati' Ray fece strada alla collega, giunti al piano terra.

'Buonasera!' Robin salutò gli altri due, che rimasero nell'ascensore.

Steve l'aveva rimirata di sottecchi, i capelli lunghi scuri e gli occhi di cioccolato in un volto dai tratti delicati come una bambolina di porcellana, un fisico flessuoso e proporzionato, sottolineato dal completo grigio di ottima fattura.

Dalla sua borsa portadocumenti di pelle nera aveva intravisto l'angolo di una cartellina arancione, lo stesso arancio di quella che conteneva le informazioni su Bucky...Bucky...ogni minimo particolare glielo faceva tornare in mente...sparito, dopo che lo aveva tirato fuori dal fiume Potomac! Il cuore gli si spaccava, ogni volta che ci pensava.

'La stavi fissando e ti sei imbambolato...ti capisco' la Carter lo prese in giro, lui si era bloccato 'mi ha colpito. Molto bella ed aveva uno sguardo dolce, la donna che ogni uomo vorrebbe per sé e che io vorrei come amica...Steve ...sai, le amiche con cui esci volentieri e non ti importa se piacerà più di te...' commentò, sincera.

Rogers, timido in modo eccessivo, trovò in sé un insolito coraggio che cercava da giorni, fermò l'ascensore, premendo il relativo pulsante e si avvicinò alla bionda 'Sharon, per me tu sei la più bella del mondo...' non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che si ritrovò avvinto con la Carter nel loro primo bacio d'amore.

Ogni tanto, nel corso dei mesi seguenti, il Capitano, dotato di una memoria fotografica incredibile, si era ritrovato a pensare alla splendida femmina, incrociata per caso, e che era stata il gancio per buttarsi nell'approccio alla sua fidanzata, ringraziandola, nella testa, per l'aiuto fornitogli inconsapevolmente.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato, in quei momenti, che tipo di debito avrebbe contratto con lei, in un futuro non troppo lontano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 L'incontro, Bucarest, giugno 2016**

'Non siamo stati furbi ad accettare questo incarico, un anno fa, Pettirosso...' Ray, laconico, si lamentava, nella camera dell'albergo di terz'ordine di Bucarest dove erano finiti sulle tracce dell'ultima segnalazione pervenuta sul Soldato d'Inverno, interloquendo la collega col nome in codice affibbiatole da Fury.

'Io e te non siamo mai stati scaltri, Rondine. Dotati ed intelligenti, quello sì!' Robin rispose, d'istinto, contraccambiandolo con la stessa moneta.

'Che idea ti sei fatta...di lui? È tanto che gli stiamo addosso' indicò un paio di immagini sfocate di Barnes, recuperate da satelliti americani col programma di riconoscimento facciale di sua creazione; una scattata fuori dallo Smithsonian Institution di Washington, l'altra alla stazione ferroviaria di Lione, in Francia.

'Di una persona sola, confusa e disperata che sta cercando di capire chi sia e cosa sia. È andato al Museo della Capitale poiché lì ci sono le sue foto con il Capitano Rogers ed i filmati del suo passato. E Lione...potrebbe essere una tappa di avvicinamento alla Germania nella quale ha combattuto oppure il proseguo di una lunga fuga iniziata da tempo. È una città poco controllata, il riconoscimento è stato fortuito. È abile e addestrato, una macchina da guerra' lei riassunse, quasi ammirata.

'Di questo passo, non lo troveremo mai, mi sto scocciando...e nel nostro tugurio non c'è l'aria condizionata' West sbuffò, scoraggiato, addentando un panino unto preso al McDonald's, il cui enorme boccone gli andò di traverso, udendo un suono allarmato provenire dal sofisticato palmare che aveva impostato per rintracciare Bucky.

'Credo il contrario, socio...ehm…Rondine!' Robin gli sorrise, arcuando le labbra.

'Cambiare albergo era il minimo! Il nuovo è di tuo gradimento?' West, fomentato dalla congiuntura di informazioni che li avevano messi sulla strada giusta per il Soldato d'Inverno, aveva pagato per due stanze attigue in un hotel situato nel centro storico di Bucarest, non particolarmente lussuoso ma nel complesso grazioso, pulito e comodo per la loro organizzazione più pratica.

Per ciascuno, una camera da letto nei toni chiari del bianco e del grigio, con un salottino annesso, un paio di divani, un tavolinetto, una scrivania e un bagno decoroso, funzionale e moderno.

'Come lo agganciamo?' commentava ancora, dall'alto del palazzo accanto a quello abbandonato in cui Barnes dormiva, scrutando il suo appartamento, ora vuoto, con un binocolo a infrarossi.

'Deve sembrare casuale al massimo e non deve temerci. Se mangia la foglia ed ha un minimo dubbio, non solo scapperà, ma potrebbe fare del male a noi e ad altri civili nelle vicinanze...perché vorrei incrociarlo in un luogo pubblico' commentò la donna.

'Alla chiusura del mercato, mentre raccoglie gli scarti di frutta e verdura da terra oppure sotto la metropolitana, dove controlla se hanno lasciato per sbaglio monete ai telefoni?' il collega fu ironico 'ha un braccio micidiale. Potrebbe spaccare uno di quegli apparecchi o disintegrare un bancomat e avrebbe soldi a palate per mantenersi, invece sta in una topaia e si nutre di frutta marcita...'.

'Innanzitutto, un'azione di forza potrebbe essere notata e lui necessita di un profilo basso e poi...' Robin sospirò' è una persona onesta e non vuole rubare, equivarrebbe a commettere un reato. È un eroe di guerra e un uomo integerrimo, così lo hanno descritto i suoi amici e commilitoni, Rogers in testa. Ho riletto gli appunti migliaia di volte...'.

Centinaia di migliaia, lo conosceva alla perfezione, almeno sulla carta.

'E quindi? Prima hai detto vorrei...sarai tu a tentare un contatto? Ne sei certa?' West non era convinto, sarebbe voluto andare lui; Robin avrebbe avuto più chances, era poco ma sicuro.

'Sì...e ho avuto un'idea...' mormorò, iniziando a spiegare, avendo scoperto a cosa servissero i soldi raccolti ai telefoni da James.

'Perché ha dato via il giornale che le avevo chiesto di tenermi da parte?' Maledizione, pensò Bucky, davanti l'edicola del quartiere Lipscani...l'unica copia del New York Times in tutta Bucarest. La comperava ogni mattina, puntuale.

'La signorina che lo ha prenotato è passata ieri sera e mi ha lasciato già i soldi, pagandomi in anticipo' l'anziano gestore non poteva mica dirgli che l'americana affascinante che si era presentata il giorno precedente lo avesse ammaliato e di aver abdicato in un secondo 'ah eccola, sta arrivando! Se la sbrighi da solo'. Gli indicò una giovane donna coi capelli scuri lunghi in jeans, polo bianca e scarpe da ginnastica, che veniva verso di loro.

La moretta aveva un piccolo zaino dai colori vivaci Eastpak in spalla e l'aria da turista. Statunitense, pensò James...ma non fu la sua prima riflessione...la prima fu che fosse particolarmente carina e che avesse gli occhi dolci...dolcissimi. Era vestita in modo semplice e sportivo, niente gioielli o fronzoli, neanche l'orologio… tuttavia pareva avvolta da un'aura di grazia e armonia.

Sentì uno strano formicolio diffondersi dai lombi fino a tutto il proprio essere; dissimulò il turbamento per concentrarsi sul recupero del maltolto.

'Buongiorno...' Robin lo guardò solo un attimo, di sbieco, rivolgendosi all'edicolante in inglese 'il mio quotidiano?'.

Barnes, capelli castani all'orecchio, occhi azzurri, intensi, tendenti al giaccio, barba incolta sulle labbra sensuali, indossava una maglia rossa scura a maniche lunghe maleodorante, una giacca marrone ed un cappellino con visiera a nascondere i tratti del viso oltre a un guanto di pelle nera a coprire la mano metallica, che mise in tasca alla comparsa della donna. Era teso e sudato, e non soltanto per gli abiti eccessivamente pesanti per la stagione rumena.

'Senti, scusa' le parlò, nella loro lingua 'vengo a comprare il Times ogni giorno...è l'unica copia in città...te lo pago il doppio...' provò, contando le monete nella tasca destra e sperando che la sua connazionale cedesse.

La Reynolds sorrise, sistemando, languida, una ciocca ribelle dei suoi lunghi capelli dietro l'orecchio 'Tieni...' gli porse il giornale e lui sgranò gli occhi cerulei...era stato troppo facile...la ragazza continuò 'però ho bisogno di leggerlo pure io, per cui ti propongo…' si voltò e fece un cenno, con la testa, ad un bar con tavolini interni 'di prendere un caffè, così posso farlo insieme a te...ci metterò pochissimo e poi ti lascerò il Times!'.

Lo disse cortese e Barnes si trovò a annuire. Come gli era saltato in testa di accettare? Poteva essere un un'agente, una spia, un killer...non aveva l'aria di una minaccia, di un pericolo, e non era armata...non se ne curò troppo...la preoccupazione principale fu la certezza di non poterle offrire la colazione, coi pochi spicci di cui disponeva, e di essere poco presentabile.

Si lavava sotto l'acqua gelida dei bagni pubblici, per lo più senza sapone, i suoi abiti erano usati e logori, proprio non aveva un aspetto gradevole. Niente più divisa linda e stirata dell'Esercito che attirava le ragazzine come mosche, insieme al volto sbarbato, l'aria arrogante ed ingenua che lo aveva caratterizzato in passato, come un marchio di fabbrica...vincente, con l'altro sesso!

'Sono Robin Reynolds' passeggiando, scandì nome e cognome, non aveva nulla da nascondere.

'Bucky!' rispose di getto. Non gli era venuto in mente altro; la donna aggrottò le sopracciglia e si ritrovò a specificarle 'James Buchanan...Bucky per gli amici!'.

'Bucky sia!' intanto che si sedevano ad un tavolino che lei scelse piuttosto appartato ma non nascosto, gli spiegò 'Sono a Bucarest da una settimana, accompagno Ray, il mio amico più caro che è qui per lavoro, è programmatore informatico. Sto facendo la turista giacche è impegnato l'intera giornata'.

Era ovvio si aspettasse una contropartita di informazioni e Barnes, togliendosi il berretto, non si fece pregare 'Come te. Turista per caso'.

'Purtroppo, la città offre poco da visitare a lungo termine' Robin ordinò un caffellatte e due cornetti, il suo dirimpettaio solo un caffè nero.

'Perché volevi il giornale?' la interpellò James.

Lei lo aprì e lo sfogliò, ricercava un articolo preciso che trovò nella pagina della cultura. La recensione di un romanzo di successo 'Sono una scopritrice di talenti letterari. La casa editrice per cui lavoro mi manda decine di testi da leggere...l'anno scorso ho intercettato un elaborato che mi ha colpito molto...è diventato il best-seller del momento! Puoi tenere il resto del Times!'.

Piegò il foglio e, con il coltello reperito sul tavolo, tagliò la sola parte relativa all'articolo che la interessava, riponendolo nello zaino, da cui estrasse un plico di fogli con degli appunti scritti a matita da un lato 'Il mio lavoro...lo porto sempre con me!' rise, bevendo un sorso di caffellatte appena lasciato dalla cameriera, con il resto dell'ordine. Aveva utilizzato ciò che le piaceva di più al mondo per un contatto, leggere e...scrivere!

Bucky pure poggiò la tazza alle labbra. Il caffè era caldo, con un aroma intenso. Notò che Robin non avesse ancora assaggiato i croissant 'Non ti vanno?'.

'Ho fatto una colazione abbondante in albergo...li ho chiesti per te...sei mio ospite...mangia, per favore, caldi sono più buoni' era arrossita, come una scolaretta, confessandolo, ed aveva spostato il cestino di vimini che li conteneva nella sua parte del tavolo.

Era evidente che Barnes non se la passasse per niente bene, anche dal modo in cui guardava il cibo consumato dagli altri avventori del bar. Gli aveva fatto tenerezza e si era scordata immediatamente che fosse il Soldato d'Inverno.

Era solo un ragazzo della sua età in difficoltà...beh, più o meno della sua età, come aveva sottolineato il Segretario Ross, almeno per l'anagrafe. E nel mirino del fucile di precisione imbracciato dal suo collega West, che lo avrebbe avuto sotto tiro per tutto il tempo in cui fossero rimasti assieme.

Attese la risposta di Bucky, le guance purpuree più delle proprie, auspicando non si fosse offeso; per fortuna, si espresse con un grazie sussurrato che le riempì l'anima.

Da moltissimo qualcuno non si dimostrava gentile con lui, rifletté l'uomo. La Reynolds era bellissima e cortese. Cercò di masticare lentamente e non ingurgitare i cornetti, come un animale affamato. Non ricordava nemmeno quando avesse fatto l'ultimo pasto decente, forse mai. Gli parvero così gustosi da fargli salire le lacrime agli occhi 'Robin, non ho soldi e non potrò ridarteli né ricambiare l'invito per un bel pezzo' si scusò, con il viso rivolto verso il pavimento, colto da un estremo imbarazzo. Mai in vita sua si era fatto pagare qualcosa da una donna!

La mora controbatte', a voce bassa, timidamente 'Non voglio nulla in cambio, mi faceva piacere, solo questo'. Lo osservò sorriderle, era la prima volta da che si erano incontrati...un sorriso il cui effetto su di sé la spiazzò. Si poggiò al bordo del tavolo di legno con il ventre, sentendosi mancare per l'accelerazione improvvisa del battito del proprio cuore.

James era un uomo a pezzi, il fascino dello sbruffone degli anni Quaranta era stato appannato dalla tragedia che lo aveva investito come un tir in corsa; percepiva, tuttavia, con chiarezza, la profondità della sua anima, dei principi ispiratori della sua esistenza, come in uno specchio.

Era ciò che restava del Sergente Barnes ed era...moltissimo!

Non gli fece domande, di alcun tipo, nemmeno sulla mano nascosta in tasca per la maggior parte della conversazione, che il Soldato si decise a tirare fuori verso la fine, commentando 'Ho avuto un incidente al braccio...ora porto una protesi...' sparò una mezza verità, non poteva confessarle che l'arto in vibranio fosse attaccato alla spalla e come lo avesse avuto in dono. Si trattava, poi, di evitare di mettere in pericolo una persona che aveva appena incontrato...una persona carina!

'Mi spiace...' commentò Robin, comprensiva, per alzarsi un attimo dopo 'vado alla toilette, aspettami!'.

L'uomo avrebbe potuto dileguarsi e approfittare del breakfast e del quotidiano avuti gratis, ma rimase al suo posto; aveva il posteriore appiccicato alla seggiola, calamitato dalla presenza della Reynolds, nell'aria le note di muschio e tuberosa del profumo femminile, un odore morbido e delicato...che d'ora in avanti il suo cervello avrebbe potuto decodificare al primo contatto, il più alto tasso erotico da cent'anni a questa parte, dovette ammettere con se stesso.

Lei ci mise più del previsto, stranamente.

'Tutto bene?' le domandò, al suo ritorno.

'Sì...tieni...il pranzo e la cena ...' gli poggiò in grembo una busta di carta bianca, in cui aveva fatto mettere dei panini ed un paio di bottigliette d'acqua, ciò che aveva reperito nella caffetteria, non particolarmente fornita.

'Non posso accettare...' bisbigliò, paralizzato dalla propria evidente indigenza e colpito dalla sua sincera generosità; era una ragazza magnifica e si percepiva da ogni suo gesto.

'Devi, Bucky, per piacere. Facciamo in questo modo...in cambio, mi aiuterai col mio lavoro' propose, seria.

'Come sarebbe?' si incuriosì.

'Leggi il romanzo che ho già approfondito e dammi il tuo parere, scrivendo i commenti sul lato opposto a dove sono i miei' aprì di nuovo lo zainetto e gli porse il voluminoso pacco di fogli 'è una storia d'amore, ambientata durante la Guerra in Vietnam ed è destinato idealmente ad un pubblico maschile e femminile. Racconta di una coppia, un soldato americano e la sua ragazza e delle difficoltà del loro amore di sopravvivere ad un insieme di problemi, non ultima la distanza.

La tua opinione mi farebbe comodo...mi pareva un buon compromesso, in cambio della colazione e della mia compagnia. Ammetto che stare da sola per l'intera giornata sia molto noioso...ci incontriamo qui domani alla stessa ora, se ti va' le era venuta in mente quell'idea per agganciarlo ed aveva visto giusto.

'D'accordo, si può fare' senza riflettere sulle conseguenze della sua proposta, esclusivamente con la speranza di rivederla e trascorrere anche un solo altro minuto con lei, accettò di buon grado.

Sentiva non fosse un nemico da temere, nonostante la strana casualità del loro incontro; era una manna piovuta dal cielo, una luce nel buio interiore che lo avvolgeva. _Bucky, oggi è la tua giornata fortunata_, rifletté, osservando la figura snella ed armoniosa di lei che, di spalle, si allontanava, continuando a salutarlo con la mano, i lunghi capelli scuri svolazzanti che seguivano i movimenti del suo corpo, il sorriso solare che illuminava lo spazio circostante.

Le sorrise, a sua volta, stringendo in una mano il romanzo che gli aveva lasciato, ancora senza titolo, nell'altra la bustina bianca con il suo prossimo pasto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 Il primo battito, Bucarest, giugno 2016**

Ray West, in una stanza di un palazzo in pieno centro storico di Bucarest, aveva il Soldato d'Inverno nel mirino del suo fucile di precisione.

Se avesse sfiorato Robin anche solo con un dito, gli avrebbe fatto saltare la testa; era una precauzione inutile, a suo parere, ma aveva preferito non rischiare. Barnes non le avrebbe fatto alcun male, si era fidato della sua partner da subito, era stato un aggancio perfetto, in piena regola.

Ora che li osservava conversare, al tavolo della caffetteria dove si erano dati appuntamento, gli parvero...avrebbe voluto dire a se stesso due amici di nuova data, ma non poté.

Sembravano ciò che erano, una coppia in tensione ai primi approcci amorosi. Maledizione! E lui, che conosceva perfettamente la collega, aveva intuito che Bucky le piacesse, come persona, forse da prima di incontrarlo, da quando aveva iniziato a studiarlo.

La moretta non lo temeva, il che per la missione era l'ideale ed era rimasta tranquilla persino alla visione della mano guantata.

Strinse l'arma, agitato, mantenendo la posizione di tiro. In attesa.

'Il romanzo è interessante, sono serio. Mi sta appassionando e vorrei sbirciare la fine, sapere se i protagonisti rimarranno insieme!' evitando, inaspettatamente, di assaggiare i cornetti ordinati dalla Reynolds, James espresse la propria opinione.

'Non farlo, sii paziente. È un buon metro per giudicare un lavoro, comunque' gli spiegò, guardandolo di sottecchi: sorrideva, parlando del libro, tuttavia aveva il viso teso e la fronte sudata.

Nel dialogare, strizzava gli occhi in continuazione, come colpito da una luce accecante che, tuttavia, non era presente all'interno del locale. Ipotizzò potessero essere carrellate di immagini che scorrevano nella sua testa, il regalino del condizionamento mentale che aveva subito.

Lo vide prendersi il capo fra le mani, confuso 'Robin, ho una terribile emicrania. Non dovevo venire...desideravo incontrarti e...' non terminò, per il dolore intenso che provava e da cui era stato colpito già dalle prime ore del mattino.

Lei fu istinto puro e zero razionalità: si alzò di scatto, tirando fuori dal portafoglio una banconota e mettendola sul tavolo, a saldo del conto, e lo sollevò dalla seggiola, tenendolo per la vita 'Andiamo al mio albergo. È proprio qui di fronte e potrai stenderti'.

Barnes non riuscì a opporsi, era troppo provato. Si poggiò alla ragazza, che lo aveva cinto, garbata, dal lato destro del corpo e lo aveva sorretto fino al suo hotel, dove erano entrati per salire di filato in ascensore ed arrivare alla sua camera.

Se ne era fregato che potesse sfiorare il braccio metallico, che potesse provare disgusto per l'abbigliamento usato e sporco, era un naufrago e Robin l'unica ancora a disposizione.

La Reynolds lo aveva depositato direttamente sul letto, gli aveva tolto le scarpe ed il giubbotto liso, aveva abbassato le tapparelle per rendere buia la stanza, per alleviare i sintomi della cefalea.

'Metto su un po' di musica, forse può giovarti' accese la tv su un canale dedicato e gli tamponò la fronte, con un asciugamano bagnato, come ad un bambino febbricitante, sfiorandogli i capelli, con una carezza.

Non le parve molto migliorato, però, era evidente non fosse una comune emicrania. Spense il televisore, preoccupata.

'Robin, devo andare via, non voglio darti disturbo' lui balbettò, realizzando di non avere la forza nemmeno di alzarsi dal letto e che la testa stesse per esplodergli 'non credo di riuscirci, scusami!'.

'Stai tranquillo' lo ammonì, stendendosi al suo fianco, il viso sul cuscino accanto al suo.

Lo abbracciò, delicatamente, facendolo posizionare di fianco e gli prese la mano destra, poggiandosela sul seno, all'altezza del cuore.

Le venne in mente di averne letto in un romanzo, forse poteva funzionare pure per James, si trattava spostare la sua attenzione su altro che non fosse la cefalea.

Aveva sentito un trasporto per il Soldato, dal primo attimo davanti l'edicola in cui si erano incontrati, un pugno nello stomaco, un aggrovigliarsi di sentimenti e di fisicità, che l'aveva colpita come un treno in corsa. Lo stesso nodo che la stava spingendo ora verso di lui, senza remora alcuna.

'Che fai?' l'uomo tentò di allontanare la mano ma Robin la trattenne ferma, salda.

'Ascolta il battito del mio cuore e concentrati solo su quello...il dolore passerà...' lo invitò e lui obbedì, emozionato del contatto col calore del suo corpo attraverso il cotone della canotta color senape che indossava ed il pizzo del reggiseno sottostante oltre che dell'intimità creatasi in poco tempo fra loro, come mai con un'altra donna in precedenza, nemmeno quando era più giovane.

Si distrasse dalla propria sofferenza, avvertendo il profumo della pelle della femmina incastrata fra le sue braccia, fissando i suoi occhi scuri e profondi nella penombra.

Unì il ritmo del proprio cuore e dei propri respiri a quello dei battiti di lei...ed in effetti l'emicrania svanì...divenne un ricordo ovattato e lontano...solo un leggero malessere.

Di solito ci volevano ore perché si riprendesse e tornasse in sé. Con lei, sulle lenzuola fresche di bucato, in quella stanza, erano stati sufficienti...pochi battiti del cuore! Incredibilmente!

'Grazie, meglio di due aspirine ed un bicchiere di vodka...' sussurrò Bucky, udendo un forte colpo alla porta ed una voce maschile.

'Robin?' West, che aveva visto la collega rientrare di corsa in albergo col Soldato al seguito, senza afferrarne il vero motivo, si era precipitato e aveva deciso di mantenere la sua copertura, il ruolo dell'amico fraterno, per capire cosa fosse accaduto.

La ragazza si alzò, accendendo la luce, per aprire il battente, serena 'Ray, ciao' lo fece accomodare 'lui è Bucky...non si è sentito bene...' indicò James e il suo partner si avvicinò, per tendergli la destra, dedicando poca attenzione alla sinistra guantata dell'altro, sedutosi sul letto, educato.

'Piacere' Barnes contraccambiò il sorriso aperto del giovane alto e magro, occhi verdi e capelli castani, che indossava jeans e maglia di un noto gruppo rock irlandese e che lo salutò, cordiale.

'Posso fare qualcosa?' il quesito dell'agente fu per entrambi. James Buchanan Barnes non era, per West, il Soldato d'Inverno, in quel momento, un assassino spietato e inconsapevole, bensì un coetaneo non troppo fortunato, con gli occhi tristi e pallido come un fantasma. Avevano visto giusto i loro due mandanti, Fury e Ross, per tale aspetto.

'Portagli un cambio di tuoi abiti, così potrà rinfrescarsi' Robin carezzò il braccio destro di Bucky, che indossava i vestiti del giorno precedente 'avete la stessa taglia'.

'No, non voglio creare problemi' si oppose il moro, incredulo.

'Vado e torno!' Ray si volatilizzò verso la propria camera, strizzando l'occhiolino a Barnes, non dandogli modo di replicare, in un'immediata e reciproca simpatia.

'Lo hai capito...che non mi lavo come si deve da tanto...ed il resto...' James fissò la propria maglia scolorita, prima e gli occhioni scuri e profondi della ragazza, poi. Non fu una domanda.

'Sì e che avessi molta fame, ieri. Bucky...non devi raccontarmi nulla. So che sei una brava persona e mi basta. Il bagno è a tua disposizione e c'è la vasca con una tenda, per cui puoi fare anche la doccia. Dentro troverai i prodotti dell'hotel e gli asciugamani, usali' lo pregò.

Barnes si convinse e si mosse verso la toilette, senza parole. Aveva una voglia pazza di darsi una ripulita, per sé e per farle la miglior impressione possibile, ed approfittò.

Riempì la vasca di acqua calda e bagnoschiuma e - liberatosi dei propri abiti rimasti sul pavimento - ci si immerse completamente, testa e capelli compresi. Si strofinò ogni pezzo di carne e passò lo shampoo tre volte.

Rimase immobile, gustando l'odore di buono del sapone, finché l'acqua non si raffreddò.

Alla fine era più pulito di un neonato post bagnetto. Si asciugò e aprì la porta di qualche centimetro, un asciugamano sui fianchi, affacciandosi e rivolgendosi al federale 'Ehm...per favore, puoi darmi i vestiti?'.

Ray, prontamente, glieli passò 'Non ho magliette a manica lunga, solo una giacca jeans. Per uscire, potrai indossarla, per coprire il tuo braccio, ma qui è caldo...vedi tu' West era caloroso e Bucarest in estate molto umida; l'agente aveva indicato, con la testa, l'arto metallico, sconfortato di non poter essere di ulteriore aiuto.

Barnes, che neanche si era reso conto di averlo a vista, era rientrato alla svelta in bagno e aveva indossato gli indumenti, che gli calzavano a pennello, come previsto dalla moretta: jeans blu scuro, t-shirt azzurra, boxer, calzini bianchi, e persino delle scarpe da ginnastica, Adidas beige, del proprio numero.

Allo specchio, sbarbato con la lametta usa e getta dell'hotel, gli parve di rivedere il Bucky dei vecchi tempi, per il poco che ricordava, braccio a parte, ovviamente. Quello era mostruoso e la stella rossa spiccava proprio dove terminava la manica della maglia, da cui sbucava.

Trascorsi cinque minuti di riflessione sterile, si decise ad uscire, sdoganando pudori, ritrosie e vergogne: che altro poteva fare? E per la prima volta, non infilando il guanto, oramai inutile persino ai propri occhi, avendo compreso che sarebbe stato a suo agio, che non lo avrebbero fissato con disgusto né fatto sentire diverso.

'Stai bene...davvero' Robin, al divano del piccolo soggiorno annesso alla sua camera, rimirandolo, lo incoraggiò a sedersi con lei e West 'ho ordinato il pranzo' carinamente, si era fatta portare, dalla cucina dell'albergo, tre club sandwich enormi con patate fritte e tre fette di torta di tipi diversi.

Nei pochi attimi in cui erano rimasti soli, i due agenti avevano concordato di proseguire a cercare la relazione amichevole auspicata da Nick Fury.

'Alla nostra!' Ray estrasse dal frigo bar due lattine di birra, una per sé ed una per Barnes, ed una di Coca Cola per la sua collega.

'Non so che dire...' Bucky si sentiva così grato da non riuscire ad esprimersi.

'Mangia, va, sennò mi metti in imbarazzo, ho un appetito micidiale!' il federale addentò il suo tramezzino, stendendo le gambe sul tavolino fra i divani e parlando del più e del meno, ininterrottamente, fino al caffè, che preparò con la macchinetta Nespresso in dotazione agli ospiti dell'hotel, in mezzo a loro i tre piattini coi dessert da cui attingevano l'un l'altro, già in estrema confidenza, passandoseli.

'Il pasto più buono da che ho memoria, per il cibo e per la compagnia! ' James commentò ad alta voce. Si era tradito, o forse no.

Scelse la linea della sincerità e non sbagliò, seguendo solo ciò che sentiva. Gli doveva una spiegazione per lo strano pezzo di metallo che si portava dietro come una funesta appendice, su cui i suoi nuovi due amici non avevano posto alcuna domanda.

Respirò a pieni polmoni, come per prendere fiato e farsi coraggio allo stesso tempo 'Mi chiamo James Buchanan Barnes e sono nato nel 1917 a New York...' iniziò il racconto frammentario dei dettagli della propria vita che rammentava davvero, mischiato a ciò che di sé aveva letto in biblioteca o al Museo a Washington.

Robin rimase immobile a quelle rivelazioni inaspettate, sospesa tra la narrazione e quanto di lui già conosceva, probabilmente meglio del diretto interessato.

Fu quando Bucky giunse alla parte dell'impianto del braccio bionico, del lavaggio del cervello continuo subito ogniqualvolta veniva 'scongelato' per una nuova missione e dovette interrompersi, in difficoltà.

'Continua' la moretta pose la destra sulla sua sinistra, con estrema naturalezza, per dargli conforto, vogliosa di un contatto.

Lui percepì il calore e la morbidezza della sua pelle dalle squame del metallo ed incrociò le proprie dita con le sue...l'unica donna che lo avesse toccato dal secolo precedente, la donna dolce e gentile che lo stava salvando dal buio reale e mentale in cui si ritrovava.

Comprese che stessero incrociando ben altro che le dita...

Sospirò, terminando con la nota vicenda degli Helicarrier e del suo allontanamento volontario dagli Stati Uniti, a cui era stato obbligato per sfuggire alla cattura da parte dei Servizi 'ora sapete l'intera storia, detesto i segreti anche se non avrei dovuto rendervene partecipi; avere a che fare con me potrebbe mettervi in pericolo.

Sto tentando di comporre il puzzle della mia memoria, le cefalee di cui soffro sono il prezzo che devo pagare per riuscirci. Ho scelto Bucarest per fermarmi perché la Romania è scarsamente controllata dalle agenzie americane e non troppo lontano dai paesi dove ho combattuto nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale, casomai avessi la possibilità concreta di recarmici per un aiuto allo scorrere del flusso dei ricordi.

Oltre alle ricerche sugli eventi storici del passato che mi riguardano, compro il Times quotidianamente per leggere eventuali notizie utili, e, per mera casualità, ho incontrato Robin all'edicola di Lipscani!'.

'Grazie per avercelo raccontato, invece, hai fatto bene' West, davvero colpito, si avvicinò alla finestra 'noi non ti tradiremo, stanne certo' sperò di non mentire soprattutto a se stesso, con la certezza, tuttavia, che fosse l'affermazione più sincera mai uscitagli di bocca.

'Ray, so che sei un asso in informatica...potresti aiutarmi a recuperare ogni informazione accessibile su di me, su Steve...Steve Rogers e gli Avengers? Incontrare il mio amico d'infanzia è il più grande desiderio che ho, forse l'unico' lo interpellò, accorato, stringendo più forte la mano della Reynolds, che scrutò il collega, in attesa di un suo cenno da interpretare.

Non si sarebbero immaginati una simile richiesta, che avrebbe complicato la missione.

Cavolo, si stavano invischiando in un triplo gioco, se il doppio già non fosse stato sufficiente!

'Posso provare!' il giovane si offrì: in fondo era una risposta aperta e utile per prendere tempo, ciò che gli serviva in quel momento. Qualcosa si sarebbe inventato, era un genietto!

Robin fissò West, più grata di Bucky, certa che avesse espresso il pensiero di entrambi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6 Intimità, Bucarest, giugno 2016**

'Quali informazioni hai trasmesso a Ross e Fury?' Robin lo chiese, con apparente indifferenza, al collega, seduto sul suo letto, col pc acceso e poggiato sulle gambe incrociate.

Ray la fissò, inspirando 'Nessuna ancora...e non ho intenzione di farlo...'

'Come sarebbe?' era stupita ma nemmeno troppo.

James Buchanan Barnes era un uomo che colpiva. Coi suoi modi educati e d'altri tempi, gli occhi pieni di un'innocenza perduta per causa altrui che ti straziavano l'anima. E West non aveva fatto eccezione, era stata un'infatuazione in piena regola ed a prima vista.

Per di più, nell'osservare insieme Robin e l'oggetto della missione nei momenti trascorsi in loro compagnia, Ray aveva percepito la forza del loro legame. Esplosivo e profondo, ancorché si fossero conosciuti da pochi giorni.

'Sarebbe che gli manderò qualcosa con calma, per distrarli. Non voglio compromettere Bucky. Solo aiutarlo. Possiamo condividere con lui le informazioni che abbiamo e vedere dove ci porta, potrebbero ampliare i suoi ricordi. E finora non ha dato alcun segno di squilibrio, non è mai emerso il Soldato d'Inverno latente, quel poco che ne ha ancora in sé, emicranie escluse, ma ho idea che facciano parte del ritorno completo della memoria, come dicemmo l'altro giorno...'.

'Già...' la collega era silenziosa, preoccupata di dove li avrebbe condotti la partita a scacchi che stavano iniziando. Perché non era affatto un gioco.

'Affrontiamo una cosa alla volta. Oggi visiti il suo appartamento per leggere il diario?' Ray fu razionale.

Lei annuì e lo salutò, datogli un buffetto sulla guancia, riconoscente della sua decisione, riprendendo lo zaino e muovendosi verso il solito bar dove aveva appuntamento con James, indosso shorts di jeans e canottiera bianca.

'Ciao' lui, gli abiti di Ray indosso, la fissò, concentrato sullo scuro dei suoi occhi, per sviare l'attenzione dalle gambe affusolate, insieme toniche e tornite.

'Ciao. Andiamo?' con naturalezza, gli porse la sinistra.

Se mai l'uomo avesse avuto dubbi sulle intenzioni della mora di accompagnarlo nella casa dove viveva e dove le aveva chiesto di recarsi per mostrarle il quaderno su cui aveva scritto i propri ricordi e raccolto articoli e foto di Steve Rogers - che non voleva portare in giro - il suo atteggiamento li dissipò, in un baleno.

Prese la manina affusolata con la sua umana, un sorriso a fior di labbra, in una passeggiata di una ventina di minuti zeppa di chiacchiere, mai una pausa.

James l'aveva guardata nelle iridi un minuto più del dovuto...forse ben più di un minuto. Contraccambiato.

Era il tempo che cambiava le cose, che spostava l'equilibrio tra la conoscenza ed il sentimento, rifletté.

'È qui...ho occupato un piccolo monolocale, il palazzo è disabitato da anni' salendo le scale dell'edificio periferico, le spiegò, in leggero imbarazzo per lo squallore della stanza in cui aveva trascorso gli ultimi mesi.

Robin ne aveva intravisto l'interno nel sopralluogo effettuato con Ray, col binocolo a infrarossi, dal fabbricato accanto; l'impatto fu peggiore.

Era un ambiente cupo, meno che essenziale. A terra era poggiato un materasso vecchio e sporco che fungeva da giaciglio per riposare, di fronte un tavolino di formica con due sedie spaiate; alcuni armadietti appesi in cucina e un frigorifero datato ma funzionante rappresentavano il resto del mobilio. Evidentemente, nel palazzo c'era la corrente elettrica, almeno quello. Dalla toilette, inavvicinabile, proveniva un odore nauseabondo e le sue condizioni spiegavano perché Barnes si lavasse nei bagni pubblici.

Vide di sbieco un fucile a pompa e tentò di fare l'indifferente, posto che lo stato pessimo del bagno l'aveva colpita maggiormente.

'Scusa, fa schifo...' le lesse in faccia le proprie riflessioni che la Reynolds non minimizzò affatto 'È indecente. Non puoi stare qui, Bucky!'.

'E dove altro potrei andare? Al Grand Hotel?' lui provò a scherzare 'siediti, siamo venuti per questo!'.

Mentre la ragazza si accomodava, da sotto il materasso tolse un libretto scuro che le passò. Le pagine del taccuino erano divise in due parti. La prima era zeppa di frasi scritte in bella grafia. Robin ne lesse un paio: ricordi della giovinezza di James, teneri, quasi infantili. L'altra, invece, era un collage di foto del Capitano Rogers ed articoli che lo riguardavano, ritagliati da giornali e riviste.

'Steve...è il mio migliore amico da sempre. Sul terzo Helicarrier, ha gettato lo scudo nel vuoto per battersi con me ad armi pari' si fissò il braccio metallico 'beh quasi. E si è fatto massacrare, non voleva colpirmi davvero. Mi ha detto che sarebbe stato con me fino alla fine...poi è scivolato ed è caduto nel Potomac...' ripeté il racconto della settimana precedente.

'Però lo hai tirato fuori dal fondo del fiume...lo hai salvato...conta più del resto. Se siete amici come dici, lui saprà cosa significa il gesto che hai compiuto! Che una parte di te non lo ha dimenticato, che gli vuoi ancora bene' la ragazza lo contraddì, carezzandogli il dorso della mano sinistra sopra il guanto e alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.

A Bucky si mozzò il fiato; erano vicinissimi, poteva vedere quasi in fondo alla sua anima, attraverso gli occhioni scuri e le ciglia folte che sbattevano e lo stavano ipnotizzando. 'Robin...sai sempre dire la cosa giusta...mi sono sentito tanto solo, in questa vicenda assurda, ed avere la testa mezza piena non mi aiuta, mi destabilizza... da quando ci sei tu...' non riuscì a finire e la fissò, in adorazione.

L'indice della mano destra andò sotto il suo mento per farle alzare il volto maggiormente nella sua direzione; lo travolse il nodo di sentimenti che li aveva già incatenati l'una all'altro, in maniera indissolubile.

'Anche io' mormorò la Reynolds, emozionata come mai in vita sua e tranquilla nello stesso tempo, intuendo ciò che volesse confessarle; inclinò il viso, curvando le labbra carnose che, un attimo dopo, si unirono a quelle dell'uomo che le era seduto di fianco, in una commistione irresistibile di morbidezza e sensualità.

Le bocche iniziarono a rincorrersi in un lento struggimento, le lingue si aggrovigliarono in una spirale che avvolse i loro cuori, la destra di James salì sul petto di lei per seguire quel battito che desiderava trattenere, il ritmo di una nuova esistenza bellissima come la creatura a cui apparteneva.

Nell'istante in cui si separarono, per pochi secondi, prima di ricominciare, Robin bisbigliò, tenera e decisa 'Non permetterò che tu dorma un'altra notte qui, la mia camera d'albergo è grande abbastanza per entrambi!'.

Poggiando di nuovo le labbra sulle sue, Bucky annuì; non avrebbe potuto negarle nulla e trascorrere ogni momento insieme era ciò che desiderava maggiormente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7 Notte d'amore, Bucarest, giugno 2016**

Bucky aveva abbandonato lo squallido monolocale occupato a Bucarest per trasferirsi nella stanza d'albergo di Robin, portando con sé unicamente il proprio zaino nero: dentro, il quaderno delle sue memorie, il libro della Reynolds da finire di leggere e l'oggetto più prezioso che possedeva.

Aveva passeggiato lentamente nell'afoso pomeriggio rumeno, fino all'hotel, mano nella mano con la moretta, in leggero imbarazzo al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo, alla luce dell'ulteriore intimità che stavano condividendo.

Piuttosto che uscire di nuovo, avevano ordinato una pizza in un ristorante che faceva servizio di consegne a domicilio, loro due da soli, dato che Ray, alla notizia del trasferimento di Barnes nella camera attigua alla propria, senza fare una piega, aveva comunicato di un precedente impegno coi colleghi informatici che frequentava per lavoro.

'Non ha voluto fare il terzo incomodo' James rise, imboccando la ragazza con il primo triangolo di margherita tagliato per lei, preso dal cartone appena portato dal fattorino.

'Probabile...è discreto e mai invadente, lo adoro!' ammise, sedutagli accanto sul divano.

'Si vede lontano un miglio che ti vuole un bene dell'anima; vi conoscete da molto?'.

'Ci siamo uniti all'inverosimile, credo per il lutto che ci ha colpito, la perdita delle nostre famiglie. I genitori di West sono scomparsi in un incidente aereo, nemmeno hanno mai ritrovato i loro corpi, non ha nemmeno una tomba su cui piangere o portare un fiore. I miei, invece, sono morti di malattia; mio padre per il male del secolo...mia mamma qualche mese dopo, di infarto, non ha retto al dolore...ci siamo ritrovati l'uno nell'altra, non abbiamo bisogno di parole per capirci. L'affetto che ha per me è un sentimento corrisposto, pure se la nostra è un'amicizia relativamente recente.

Sai, a volte non è questione di tempo ma di intensità di ciò che si prova' la Reynolds, riassumendo con poche parole quanto stava accadendo fra loro, fissò gli occhi azzurri del Soldato, che le accarezzò la guancia, con la mano metallica e la baciò sulle labbra unte, bisbigliando 'Adoro la pizza!' stringendola in un abbraccio consolatorio, con una battuta che voleva stemperare l'atmosfera malinconica che si era creata sulla scia dei ricordi.

Fra coccole e baci, la serata volò, fino all'arrivo del momento di coricarsi.

'Robin, non voglio forzarti in nulla...Ray non mi ha lasciato neanche un pigiama' Bucky era piuttosto teso e guardava gli abiti ripiegati che West aveva poggiato ai piedi del letto; pantaloni, due magliette e biancheria intima.

'Certo, perché non lo indossa e neanche io, è così caldo. Vai in bagno prima tu!' lo spronò la moretta, che viveva la stessa agitazione, consapevole, nel momento in cui lo aveva invitato a stare da lei, che non avrebbero solo dormito, soprattutto visto il loro primo bacio, le decine seguite, e l'emozione profonda e l'eccitazione intensa che aveva provato.

Spense la luce della stanza, lasciando le tende aperte; il chiarore della luna piena e delle insegne luminose dei palazzi attigui era sufficiente per muoversi senza mostrare troppo di sé, l'ideale per Barnes e il suo problema.

'Grazie...' quest'ultimo, affacciato sulla porta della toilette, indosso i boxer di West, capì l'intenzione gentile di lei - che entrò in bagno per rinfrescarsi a sua volta - confessandole, timidamente, non appena si richiuse l'uscio alle spalle 'Mi sentivo vuoto, un albero secco, senza linfa vitale...ero morto dentro...da quando mi sei vicina, sei stata la mia medicina, la luce che mi sta tirando fuori dal baratro in cui ero finito, in cui mi avevano gettato'.

Passati cinque minuti, Robin - che aveva rimuginato sulle parole udite, riflettendo che mai si era sentita tanto attratta e presa da un uomo, fisicamente ma soprattutto sentimentalmente - lo trovò in piedi, di fronte al vetro, che rimirava la strada, assorto.

Gli si avvicinò, in silenzio, scalza, certa che avesse percepito la propria presenza, e gli cinse la vita con le braccia, da dietro, poggiando il viso sulla sua schiena massacrata dalle cicatrici inferte dai suoi carcerieri, all'altezza della spalla, nelle narici la fragranza muschiata del dopobarba omaggiatogli del collega, Armani. Non ne avrebbe mai scordato l'essenza e come interagiva con l'odore della epidermide dell'uomo splendido davanti a lei, come esaltasse l'identità olfattiva di chi lo indossava.

Bucky avvertì il lieve solletico dei suoi capelli, la morbidezza dei suoi seni attraverso la stoffa leggera della canottiera che indossava per dormire, e, a contrasto, la durezza dei capezzolini che gli premevano sulla pelle; sospirò, prendendole la mano e portandola alla bocca per baciarla.

La Reynolds sussultò, a quel tocco, e lo sbaciucchiò sul collo e sulle scapole.

Nel momento in cui stava per arrivare al metallo, il Soldato si voltò, per stringerla in un abbraccio travolgente, la sua destra alla base della nuca con le dita che attraversavano il manto di capelli scuri, che sapevano di shampoo alla vaniglia, la sua bocca affamata su quella della dolcissima ragazza di fronte a sé.

All'ennesimo bacio appassionato, Robin si liberò della canottiera dalla testa e si strusciò sul torace maschile, come una tenera micetta, le mani a carezzare entrambe le braccia di lui, dalle spalle ai polsi, scrutandolo, con le pupille dilatate da un desiderio sincero e palpabile.

'Sei meravigliosa' Barnes fu percorso da un ondata di brividi allo sfiorarsi fortemente voluto dalla sua partner, la dimostrazione di un'accettazione totale e completa di ciò che era ed era diventato, dell'assenza di qualsiasi timore o ribrezzo nei confronti del suo corpo martoriato e modificato in maniera radicale.

Lei ripeté il gesto più volte, seguendo coi polpastrelli una linea immaginaria, soffermandosi sulle scaglie dell'arto bionico, serena.

'Robin...' sussurrò il Soldato, avvinto dalla sua sensualità e dalla sua estrema sensibilità.

'Bucky...' contraccambiò la Reynolds, percependo la durezza dell'erezione che le premeva sulle mutandine candide e, al contempo, allentando l'elastico dei boxer del compagno che scesero ai loro piedi.

'Tocca a te!' bisbigliando, James si azzardò a liberarla degli slip, nello stesso momento in cui la mangiava di baci sui seni teneri, contento di essersi rasato per non arrossarne, con la barba di qualche giorno, la pelle delicata.

Riprese il gioco, diventandone protagonista, percorrendo lui coi polpastrelli la circonferenza dei capezzolini, raccogliendo nelle due mani i seni soffici a forma di coppa di champagne, la perfezione assoluta, nella sua mente, udendo Robin gemere.

Proseguì sul ventre, intorno all'ombelico, passando il monte della sua Venere, fino a valicare il suo giardino segreto bagnato di piacere.

Affondò le dita, nel suo antro incantevole, muovendole fra le gocce del suo miele, come fosse un pianista alle prese con una melodia da comporre, nota dopo nota, senza fretta, per smettere nel momento in cui la Reynolds arcuò il corpo verso di lui, scossa dal supplizio cui la stava sottoponendo.

Bucky ricominciò, con più veemenza, prolungando le aspettative.

Le labbra unite, di nuovo le stuzzicò il seno, stavolta prendendo fra le labbra i rosei chiodini, racchiudendoli nella bocca avida, mangiucchiandoli fra i denti, riprendendo al contempo la stimolazione della sua orchidea preziosa.

Si insinuava, compiaciuto, fra le valve ora grondanti, con un ritmo più cadenzato, fin quando, al limite, la femmina, rimasta immobile in sua completa balia, gli occhi incisi nei propri, fremente di brividi, gli buttò le braccia al collo, e lo fissò, in un'erotica questua, strofinando l'inguine impregnato sul suo membro eretto, accompagnando la smania alle parole 'Amami…'.

Barnes non si fece pregare, era arrivato alla soglia del delirio che la sua mente e il suo fisico potevano tollerare, prima della follia pura.

Scese a sagomarle il culetto sodo, sollevandola per le natiche con entrambe le mani, come fosse una piuma, alla luce della propria forza potenziata; lei piegò le gambe, cingendolo ai fianchi, spingendosi col bacino fino a farsi colmare, nella profondità del proprio anfratto più intimo, con un lungo sospiro, nell'attimo in cui lo accolse e ne fu riempita completamente.

Il sesso di Bucky fu imprigionato in quello morbido, umido ed avvolgente di Robin, stretto, sconosciuto e familiare al tempo stesso.

'Sei mia, non ti lascerò più andare, ti tratterrò con me, per l'eternità!' allacciandola, con le sue braccia ancora incrociate dietro il collo, e la bocca incollata alla propria, la portò sul letto, rimanendo sempre dentro di lei, senza staccarsene mai.

La depositò sul materasso, in un continuo di baci ardenti e di carezze, con le cosce femminili che avevano aumentato la presa sul suo inguine. In pochi attimi, avvertì, nella moretta, un leggero tremore diventare un vortice di contrazioni, il respiro farsi più carico e pesante, i gemiti prendere un ritmo cadenzato, intanto che poggiava la mano destra sul suo torace muscoloso, per percepire i suoi battiti, chiamandolo per nome, a rinforzare il proprio gesto 'Bucky!'

Fece la stessa cosa, mosse la mano sul suo seno sinistro, per ascoltare il suo cuore battere all'unisono col proprio, sentendosi morire di un piacere immenso insieme a lei 'Robinnnn!' replicò, un filo di voce ansante.

Fu diverse ore e diversi amplessi dopo, abbracciato alla Reynolds, sudato, esausto e profondamente felice, che Barnes le fece una preziosa confidenza, giocando con una sua ciocca di capelli scuri 'Non sono l'unico Soldato d'Inverno... esistono altri cinque potenziati come me e molto più forti. Li ho addestrati io stesso. L'ho ricordato adesso, stranamente, ed anche dove sono imprigionati!'.

Robin lo strinse a sé, intanto che l'uomo rabbrividiva e continuava la terribile e disgraziata confessione.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8 Ritrovarsi, Harrington, Nevada, settembre 2019**

Gli Avengers, dall'alto del Quinjet, videro aprirsi l'entrata di un hangar che era completamente mimetizzato nella zona desertica che lo circondava.

Rogers e Barnes fecero atterrare il velivolo con facilità, nel momento in cui la squadriglia che li aveva scortati si allontanò.

Steve sganciò la cintura di sicurezza e, preso lo scudo, si accinse a scendere la scaletta, seguendo i colleghi che lo avevano preceduto, con Bucky al suo fianco, rigido e preoccupato.

'Ben arrivati' l'agente Ray West, pallido ed in fibrillazione, si stagliava ai piedi dell'aereo, accompagnato da un esiguo gruppo di guardie armate, e li accolse, stringendo le loro mani, un sorriso tirato nel volto, ed un'espressione cupa nell'attimo in cui incrociò, sfuggente, lo sguardo della Romanoff. Soprassedette a pensieri negativi, avevano ben altro di cui preoccuparsi, e una persona gli interessava, più degli altri...James!

Al momento in cui se lo trovò davanti, non si trattenne: lo abbracciò, con gli occhi lucidi, contraccambiato dall'altro, che non fece ragionamenti ma seguì solo ciò che sentiva.

'Sei invecchiato!' Bucky rimirò il federale - più serio di come lo ricordasse, in uno stazzonato abito scuro, intanto che gli camminava innanzi a passo svelto verso l'ascensore in cui li fece entrare - notando una sua lieve zoppia e una profonda cicatrice sul lato destro del suo viso, che si stagliava dalla tempia a metà guancia. 'Venitemi dietro. Scendiamo, la centrale operativa è sotto terra' West premette il pulsante corrispondente con la mano sinistra, dove spiccava la fede nuziale in oro giallo.

'Gesù, Ray...hai trovato una poveretta che ti ha sposato?' Barnes si espresse in una battutaccia, teso, all'idea di rivedere Robin, visto il tempo trascorso, e stupito dalla stretta calorosa ricevuta da un amico che considerava perduto per sempre.

'Io sì... tu no, ovviamente. Come dice la donna più saggia che conosco...per qualcuno, nella vita, esiste un solo amore, un unico battito!' bisbigliò l'agente e Buck emise un gemito sommesso. Il riferimento fu puramente voluto e, nello spazio ristretto, calò il gelo.

_**New York, Quartier Generale degli Avengers, autunno 2016**_

_Bucky non aveva voluto crederci. O non aveva potuto. Persa conoscenza per i problemi al braccio all'aeroporto di Lipsia Halle, si era risvegliato in una stanza dell'ospedale del Quartier Generale degli Avengers a New York. Non aveva più il braccio metallico, al suo posto una fasciatura alla spalla. Si sentiva disorientato, con la bocca impastata._

_Seduto sulla poltrona accanto al suo letto, dormiva Rogers, coperto da un plaid._

_'Steve!' lo chiamò._

_Il Capitano si destò 'Buck, bentornato'._

_'Dov'è Robin?' lo interpellò, nemmeno un saluto._

_Era la domanda che Cap si aspettava e si era preparato, sapendo che non lo sarebbe stato mai abbastanza 'Mi spiace tanto...ha barattato le informazioni che le avevi fornito in cambio della propria libertà e della propria carriera...'._

_Barnes aveva emesso un gemito: era impossibile, non era la Robin che conosceva lui. Il muscolo cardiaco si spezzo, nel suo petto, frantumandosi in migliaia di pezzi._

_Rogers aggiunse 'Ha firmato un accordo che la obbliga a non vederti più. Sarà dura, amico, devi lasciarla perdere, è evidente che non ti voglia e che probabilmente era d'accordo con Fury e Ross fin dall'inizio, in fondo l'avevano mandata da te per fare il doppio gioco. Meglio smettere di pensarci...concentrati per recuperare le forze, ti hanno operato ed hanno tolto il braccio in vibranio...'._

_Si sentì dilaniare a parlargli in quel modo, e tentò di sviare la conversazione. Si consolò, giustificandosi con se stesso con la speranza di fare del bene al suo migliore amico, che, cadaverico lo pregò 'Esci, Stevie, ho bisogno di stare da solo...del resto parleremo più tardi'. Si domandò quale resto, senza il suo Pettirosso._

_Rogers, che lo conosceva, acconsentendo al suo bisogno di privacy, si accomiatò 'Certo, torno fra un po''. Chiudendo la porta, fece in tempo ad udire i singhiozzi disperati di James che riempivano la stanza, riflettendo che mai, prima di allora, lo avesse sentito piangere, nemmeno quando erano ragazzini._

'La Reynolds ha fatto carriera...addirittura Vicedirettore alla sua età' commentò Maria Hill, per stemperare la tensione, nella cabina cubica in cui stavano scendendo, stretti come sardine, avviluppati da pensieri e preoccupazioni…le più diverse!

'Robin detesta scartoffie e politica. Il Vicedirettore uscente, che era pure il nostro capo diretto, ha avuto un problema familiare importante; purtroppo suo figlio si è ammalato ed ha dovuto tirare i remi in barca. Il Direttore dell'FBI, John A. Nelson, ha pregato la mia collega di accettare l'incarico, finché non avesse trovato un valido sostituto...fino a questo pandemonio...comunque Robin è il più giovane Vicedirettore nella storia del Bureau, oltre che donna, e l'ultimo per grado dei sei dislocati nei distretti nazionali' Ray chiarì, a grandi linee, l'accaduto.

Bucky annuì, il cuore in fermento, uscendo dall'ascensore e percorrendo un lungo corridoio che conduceva a una porta blindata, presidiata da una decina di Seals che la aprirono, per farli accomodare all'interno.

Era una piccola sala comando, con tecnici che battevano le dita sui tasti dei loro terminali all'impazzata, controllavano satelliti, qualche colletto bianco ed un gruppo di militari limitrofo ad una scrivania dove, in piedi, Robin Reynolds - pantaloni scuri, camicia azzurra con le maniche arrotolate, un orologio di foggia maschile degli anni Quaranta che spiccava sul polso sottile, armata fino ai denti con una pistola alla vita e due agganciate al portafondina a spalla, le gote arrossate - parlava in vivavoce con un interlocutore, che le stava fornendo una sorta di bollettino di guerra.

Si bloccò, fissando gli Avengers entrare, Steve in testa. Gli fece cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi, gli occhi luminosi fissi su Bucky, che aveva sgranato i propri e la scrutava, quasi minaccioso, indosso la consueta tuta da combattimento sagomata trasversalmente sia nella casacca blu e nera sia nei pantaloni marroni infilati in robusti anfibi di cuoio scuro, il braccio bionico a vista e il mitragliatore in spalla.

_Dio, Robin era bella da far male_! Pensò l'uomo, con un senso di pesantezza che era sceso nel suo petto ad opprimergli il respiro.

Lo stesso che perse la mora...tentò di ritrovare tutto il sangue freddo che possedeva, per rimanere concentrata sul lavoro.

'Ragguagliaci, Pettirosso...cioè Reynolds' Fury la esortò, bypassando ogni forma di saluto.

Lei lo ringraziò, mentalmente; le aveva risparmiato un momento di imbarazzo davanti a molti spettatori 'Signore, confermo che purtroppo le ricerche dei superstiti dell'Air Force Two hanno dato esito negativo' sospirò e continuò 'l'idea che mi sono fatta vi sarà più comprensibile guardando la lavagna magnetica alle mie spalle'.

Era una classica lavagna bianca lavabile su cui, con un pennarello nero, era riportato un elenco di nominativi, alcuni cancellati. Il primo dall'alto quello del defunto Presidente, barrato, insieme a molti altri, per ultimo quello della Reynolds.

'È l'ordine di sostituzione del Presidente, in caso di sua scomparsa, giusto?' intervenne la Carter.

'Sì, Sharon, è esattamente la linea di successione prevista dal nostro ordinamento costituzionale...nel corso delle ultime ore, droni identici a quelli che hanno abbattuto i due aerei presidenziali hanno ucciso molte delle persone che ricoprivano le cariche indicate! Partendo dal basso, dai meno quotati'.

'Maledizione, la lavagna sembra un cimitero...' commentò la Romanoff, esterrefatta.

'È assurdo...e il Segretario di Stato?' Tony interpellò il Vicedirettore, che scosse il capo 'Ross è morto mezz'ora fa!'.

Gesù, ponderò Barnes, il bastardo ha tirato le cuoia. Non seppe se esserne sollevato o spaventato, dato il tenore della spiegazione di Robin e la caccia spietata che aveva subito, di cui era stato mandante l'uomo passato a miglior vita e che, nei suoi confronti, aveva sempre avuto un atteggiamento sgradevole.

'Stanno tentando di destabilizzare il paese dalle fondamenta!' Steve riassunse ad alta voce ciò che era evidente.

'Chi?' la Hill lo domandò, in preda allo sconforto, certa che la Reynolds avesse un'opinione in merito.

'Non lo so ancora con esattezza, ma ho una mezza idea. Guardate con attenzione il filmato che sto per mostrarvi, nel frattempo, è l'agguato dei droni a Chicago contro John A. Nelson, il Direttore dell'FBI, me lo ha spedito un collega qualche minuto fa...Nelson è ancora vivo, sotto i ferri per un delicato intervento, aspetto notizie a breve, poiché è il più alto in grado ancora in vita...in teoria, il nostro prossimo Presidente...comunque...ecco! Gli aeromobili a pilotaggio remoto sono di tipo ibrido, ovvero volano e hanno quattro ruote motrici, per muoversi sul terreno' fece partire un video realizzato con un cellulare.

Il Responsabile del Bureau, un cinquantenne biondo, abbronzato in un abito gessato molto elegante, partecipava ad una cerimonia, su un palco; piccoli puntini scuri che da lontano potevano sembrare uccellini, si rivelarono droni bianchi e neri.

Bucky notò che il superiore della moretta fosse lo stesso con cui l'aveva vista, l'unica volta che aveva tentato di rintracciarla.

_**Esterno dell'edificio del Bureau, Washington D.C., autunno 2017**_

_Non si era persuaso che Robin lo avesse preso in giro sul serio, che lo avesse venduto, di averla compresa pochissimo. _

_Steve lo aveva scongiurato di non cercarla, sostenendo fosse inutile. Razionalmente aveva ragione, ma Bucky non era riuscito a resistere. Era passato un anno dagli accadimenti di Berlino, si era rimesso alla perfezione, aveva riacquistato un controllo completo sulla propria esistenza ed il braccio metallico era stato sostituito da una tecnologica protesi bionica. _

_Il tarlo di Pettirosso era sempre lì, nel suo cervello, un pensiero continuo e martellante, un dolore sordo nel petto._

_Si era deciso, ed approfittando di qualche giorno di ferie in un momento di scarso lavoro degli Avengers, di cui faceva parte, si era recato a Washington D.C., dove la Reynolds aveva ripreso il proprio posto presso l'FBI. L'unica informazione reperita su di lei._

_L'aveva seguita, all'ora di pranzo di una giornata autunnale, dopo averla attesa alle porte della sede del Bureau, da cui era uscita sottobraccio ad un distinto uomo biondo di mezz'età, con cui si era recata in un ristorante alla moda della zona._

_Sempre splendida, i capelli ancora lunghi, vestita con un completo professionale, gli occhi più tristi di come li ricordasse, smagrita. O forse era solo l'impressione che voleva avere, la speranza che soffrisse per lui, che patisse il suo medesimo strazio._

_L'aveva vista intrattenersi con il tizio attempato, in un locale limitrofo il suo ufficio; parevano in grande confidenza, il biondo le versava l'acqua, le carezzava il braccio e le parlava, fissandola, con interesse, e Robin gli rispondeva, con estrema garbatezza._

_Avrebbe voluto dirle mille cose, gridarle in faccia ciò che pensava di lei, ingiuriarla. Si era preparato, mentalmente; nella sua testa aveva ripassato un lungo monologo, piuttosto aggressivo, che avrebbe desiderato recitarle, magari nel mezzo del ristorante, per metterla in imbarazzo, per farla vergognare di come si era comportata nei suoi confronti._

_Davanti alla vetrina, da cui poteva scorgere il tavolino ove lei desinava con il suo commensale, era rimasto bloccato, invece, a fissarla, nelle narici l'odore della sua pelle, nel cuore il suo battito sincronizzato col proprio. Non era riuscito ad entrare, né ad avvicinarsi, anzi, quando la ragazza si era voltata nella sua direzione, scrutando in controluce, aveva avuto la percezione che lo avesse individuato._

_Roso da una gelosia folle, addolorato e dilaniato nelle viscere, non sopportando ulteriormente quella scena e persino disgustato dalla propria reazione di debolezza emotiva, era corso via._

_Era stato colpito nell'anima dalla sensazione di lontananza che percepiva, della distanza che si era venuta a creare fra loro, dalla certezza che la donna della sua vita se ne fosse creata un'altra…e non con lui! E soprattutto che, nonostante l'anno trascorso, il suo battito lo avesse sempre accompagnato, ad ogni respiro e ad ogni passo; non aveva potuto respingerlo, scacciarlo da dentro di sé. Era lì..._

_Così era scappato, dal suo dolore infinito, per salire, a testa bassa, sul primo treno per New York, mettendo una pietra sul suo Pettirosso, ripromettendosi da ora in avanti, di impegnarsi per dimenticarla; fu l'unico momento in cui avrebbe gradito un elettroshock dell'HYDRA, per liberarsi della zavorra pesante che si portava dietro…un amore non corrisposto._

_Se avesse guardato con più attenzione e senza pregiudizi, senza il filtro della propria inquietudine, si sarebbe accorto che Robin indossava al polso sinistro l'orologio che le aveva regalato, che non aveva più tolto, e anche compreso che il suo accompagnatore altri non fosse che il suo capo._

Stark emise un gemito accorato e tirò giù una bestemmia. Sullo schermo scorrevano le immagini dei dispositivi volanti che massacravano ogni essere umano che gli capitava di fronte, per andare a bersaglio...il Direttore Nelson, ovvio, circondato e protetto dalla sua scorta, che era riuscita almeno a salvargli la pelle, pur se a caro prezzo.

'Tredici civili e dieci agenti caduti, una ventina di feriti gravi' mormorò Robin e si voltò verso Tony 'Credo tu abbia riconosciuto i droni delle Industrie Stark. Sono stati hackerati dal nostro nemico, tramite il satellite abbiamo rilevato che non ne hai più il controllo!'.

'Ho perso il contatto con l'intelligenza artificiale di mia invenzione nello stesso istante in cui sono iniziati gli attacchi!' quello ribatté, stizzito.

'Signora' un giovane agente, che era al telefono, si fece avanti, stranito 'il Vicedirettore Ewing è morto!'. Un altro nome fu barrato dalla lavagna.

La Reynolds sbuffò...erano rimasti solo in due...lei ed il suo capo; si augurò che John riprendesse presto conoscenza e in mano la situazione, era la persona più adatta per il ruolo e la gestione del punto di stallo in cui si erano ritrovati.

'Tu dov'eri? Grazie a Dio non sono arrivati a te!' Steve era curioso.

'In realtà lo hanno fatto...poiché il suo vecchio partner ed attuale braccio destro, che stava offrendole il brunch, è piuttosto in gamba, abbiamo avuto la meglio persino sui droni...' Ray rispose al suo posto 'scherzo...mica tanto. Avevo con me un piccolo apparecchio di mia invenzione che ostacola la trasmissione di impulsi a bassa frequenza, ed è stato semplice disturbarne il volo, almeno per il tempo di scappare a gambe levate!' ammise, compiaciuto.

Grazie, West, sei rimasto un genio, rifletté Bucky, tirando mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo, intanto che gli scorrevano davanti agli occhi i fotogrammi dei momenti più belli della sua vita...quelli trascorsi con l'affascinante donna dai lunghi capelli scuri che, come una leonessa, gestiva un simile momento di difficoltà.

L'aveva detestata per averlo lasciato, per avergli spezzato cuore e si era chiesto cosa avrebbe provato nell'incontrarla viso a viso, se l'avrebbe odiata. Ora l'aveva davanti e l'odio non faceva parte della gamma di sensazioni che gli attraversava l'anima.

E, soprattutto, quasi ipnotizzato, non poteva staccare gli occhi dal suo polso, dove spiccava l'orologio che lui stesso le aveva regalato, certo che lo indossasse non per conoscere l'ora né perché sapesse in anticipo di incontrarlo, data la casualità degli eventi che li avevano condotti insieme nel bunker.

'Il Policlinico di Chicago sulla uno!' strillò una segretaria e Robin, impaziente, prese la chiamata, in viva voce 'Mi dia buone notizie!' pregò il medico che avrebbe dovuto comunicarle la prognosi dell'operazione del Direttore dell'FBI.

Una voce flebile annunciò l'esatto opposto 'Sono spiacente, John A. Nelson è spirato alle 16.58'.

Un impiegato, mestamente, eliminò il nominativo del recente deceduto dal famigerato elenco; dal pennarello passato con forza sul materiale bianco scaturì un suono stridente.

La Reynolds si girò, osservando la lavagna, su cui era indicato un unico nome non barrato...il proprio...iniziò a tremare, e con una mano si coprì gli occhi...nella linea di successione costituzionale, lei era il Presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9 Rivelazioni, Bucarest, settembre 2016; intercity per Vienna, ottobre 2016**

'Mi offri da bere, agente West? O preferisci Rondine?' Barnes si era seduto accanto a Ray, sullo sgabello alto del bancone del bar dell'albergo, dove erano soliti consumare un piacevole aperitivo preserale 'Ti si addice, Rondine. Mai come Pettirosso a Robin!' lo disse, con un sorriso a fior di labbra.

L'altro non si scompose affatto 'Certo! Un'altra birra per il mio amico!' ordinò al cameriere 'Perché tu sei mio amico, Bucky. Ed è un bel casino! Te ne eri accorto da qualche settimana, vero? Hai guardato in camera mia, fra le mie carte e smanettato al portatile...'.

'Sei un genietto del computer...per il resto, ti fai notare un po' troppo, soprattutto nei pedinamenti...grazie, so che non c'era nulla di speciale nei rapporti che mi riguardavano inviati a Ross e Fury e che, diversamente, le informazioni che mi avete passato sono vere...'.

La relazione fra Robin e Bucky, nata per mero caso e sotto la stella di una sincerità sfumata, era proseguita per i diretti interessati in una sorta di luna di miele, per circa tre mesi.

Avevano visitato Bucarest come due turisti, coccolandosi, letto e commentato insieme il romanzo che la Reynolds doveva recensire per la presunta casa editrice per cui lavorava e trascorso spesso le serate in compagnia di Ray, che, nel tempo libero, aveva, sempre presuntivamente, reperito notizie sul Soldato d'Inverno, il Capitano Rogers e la sua squadra, che aiutavano Barnes a comporre la tela della sua esistenza precedente, unitamente a ciò che gli tornava alla mente fra un mal di testa e l'altro.

Si era svolto tutto da copione fin quando James, poche ore prima, aveva confessato alla donna di cui si era innamorato di essere a conoscenza della sua vera identità. Sua e di Rondine!

West si dilungò in un chiarimento ulteriore 'Sì, fino all'ultima parte che più o meno conoscevi già; la volontà dell'HYDRA di utilizzare gli Helicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per eliminare i propri futuri nemici, identificati dall'algoritmo creato da Zola.

I membri si erano infiltrati nell'organizzazione di Fury, spargendo il caos in tutto il mondo, con la certezza che l'umanità avrebbe barattato la propria libertà, in cambio della sicurezza e della tranquillità, annientando eventuali minacce.

Alexander Pierce, il Segretario Generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D., in realtà leader dell'HYDRA, ti stava manipolando e torturando pesantemente, perché iniziavi a ricordare; ti aveva comandato di ammazzare il Direttore Fury, in prima battuta, e poi di annientare Steve Rogers, che, in realtà, alla fine, hai salvato.

Il nero si è finto morto, ed ha pianificato di sostituire i chip di controllo dei tre Helicarrier, cosa che è accaduta per i primi due; il Capitano, nella lotta con te sul terzo, è riuscito a sabotare anche quello. I velivoli si sono autodistrutti fra loro, con voi sopra; prima dello schianto a terra, Rogers è scivolato nel Potomac, tu sei saltato subito dopo di lui, e lo hai ripescato dal fondo del fiume, lasciandolo sulla riva...hanno trovato le tue orme sulla sponda, successivamente ti sei incamminato nel bosco e hai fatto perdere le tue tracce.

In quell'occasione, Nick Fury ha ucciso Alexander Pierce, ma si è fatto credere morto, di nuovo; invece è vivo e vegeto e soprattutto libero di poter agire indisturbato. Lui e Ross hanno ingaggiato me e la mia collega per trovarti, a distanza di circa un mese dalla vicenda.

Parallelamente, anche il Capitano e il suo scudiero, Sam Wilson, si sono messi sulle tue tracce; Wilson - lo hai affrontato a Washington e sai di chi sto parlando - è un ex paracadutista dell'Aeronautica statunitense e pilota della tuta alare di Falcon.

E' legatissimo a Rogers e lo ha aiutato nella tua ricerca. Non hanno avuto il nostro stesso successo ed hanno deciso di soprassedere, momentaneamente, per dedicarsi alle attività ordinarie dei Vendicatori...' dovette interrompersi, vedendo Robin precipitarsi verso di loro e chiedere al cameriere di cambiare canale alla tv appesa sopra il bancone, sintonizzata su una partita di calcio inglese 'Guardate!'.

Sullo schermo passavano le immagini in diretta da Lagos, in Nigeria...di distruzione e morte. La Reynolds riassunse, pallida 'Si tratta di una missione degli Avengers, per impedire il furto di un'arma biologica...partecipavano Rogers, Wilson, Romanoff e Wanda Maximoff.

Per limitare l'esplosione del giubbotto del ladro, che si è suicidato nello stile di un kamikaze, la Maximoff ha usato i suoi poteri ma non è riuscita a controllarli ed ha ucciso diversi volontari del Wakanda, accidentalmente...'.

'Come sarebbe a dire? Spiegami!' domandò James, interdetto dallo scempio del video.

'Wanda è una potenziata, come te, ma ha della abilità particolari, non fisiche; ha la capacità di generare dei 'colpi d'incanto', così li chiamano, sono delle sfere di energia. Può creare incendi e esplosioni, oltre che campi di forza...tuttavia' la mora rabbrividì e continuò 'ha un tallone d'Achille; le sue armi magiche sono instabili e i suoi eccessi emotivi la condizionano, negativamente'.

'Che disastro...' mormorò Bucky, balzato in piedi a fissare il filmato in cui si intravedeva il Capitano Rogers, che camminava, affranto, fra i cadaveri stesi a terra 'Steve sta bene, per fortuna...' emise un sospiro di sollievo.

'Ci sarà una reazione forte, secondo me' West dette la propria opinione 'da tempo gli Avengers sono nell'occhio del ciclone, per i metodi non convenzionali e per i poteri difficili da gestire. Si tratta di una questione politica a livello internazionale!'.

'Monitoriamo il tutto, è importante seguire la vicenda' la Reynolds ammonì il collega.

'Sarà fatto, contateci! Un altro giro ci sta tutto, diamoci sotto, Barnes' chiese da bere di nuovo al cameriere, scrutando Robin e Bucky, mano nella mano. Rifletté che fossero ben più che compromessi.

**Bucarest, un mese dopo**

'Sei sicuro?' uscendo dalla doccia, la Reynolds interloquì il Soldato, che, nudo, lavatosi prima di lei, si guardava allo specchio, toccando, con una smorfia in volto, l'attaccatura fra il braccio bionico e la spalla, molto arrossata.

Barnes annuì 'Devo incontrare Steve o per lo meno provare. La ratifica degli accordi di Sokovia, che si terrà a Vienna, è l'ideale; la città è vicina e ho la certezza che sarà lì'.

'Già...i patti di Sokovia fra le Nazioni Unite hanno stabilito che un ente governativo internazionale monitorerà i superumani dato che il loro numero cresce; sarà l'ente medesimo a decidere se e quando chiedere l'intervento degli Avengers. Rogers sarà presente, in Austria...pure se è contrario a qualsiasi tipo di controllo sui Vendicatori, a differenza del gruppo che fa capo a Tony Stark e che gli si contrappone. Noto una somiglianza del Capitano con una certa persona!' Robin ridacchiò, agganciando un asciugamano sotto il seno, intanto che James le tamponava i capelli con un altro telo.

'Adoro i tuoi capelli...adoro tutto di te, Pettirosso!' le girò il volto verso di sé, per baciarla.

'Io di più...come va il braccio? Hai dolore?' preoccupata, lo osservò. Il gonfiore sulla scapola sinistra era aumentato, era un peggioramento importante 'Devi farti vedere da un medico che capisca di bionica e ingegneria. Temo che l'infezione si stia estendendo! Potremmo chiederlo a Steve!'.

'Sei certa di volermi seguire? Sarebbe un tradimento definitivo, il volta faccia concreto nei confronti di Fury e Ross' la interpellò, sciolto di sentimento per quegli occhi color cioccolato fissi nei propri, spezzato al pensiero di una sua risposta negativa.

'Ray ha comprato già i biglietti dell'intercity per Vienna, saremo lì nel tardo pomeriggio, tutti e tre. Ovviamente è entrato nel server degli Avengers e sa dove Rogers passerà la notte' la moretta sorrise, stringendosi al suo uomo, languidamente. Dubbi non ne aveva, lei e West erano passati...dall'altra parte.

'Ti amo, Robin' le bisbigliò nell'orecchio, gustando l'odore del bagnoschiuma dell'hotel, liberandola dalla spugna bianca.

La sua lingua si avvolse con quella di lei, roteando in una danza amorosa.

Le mani della ragazza scivolarono, con lentezza, dalla schiena ai suoi fianchi, fino a carezzargli i glutei.

Prendendola per la vita, Bucky la mise seduta sopra il piano di marmo verde del lavandino, tuffando il viso sui meravigliosi boccioli rosati che si era ritrovato davanti agli occhi, succhiandoli con cupidigia, gustandoli, uno alla volta, come fossero un cibo prelibato.

Si inturgidirono, diventando punte di freccia, al contatto con la bocca sapiente, che ci banchettava, estasiata, intanto che la mora inarcava la schiena, la testa all'indietro, fra un tremolio e l'altro.

Strizzò, impercettibilmente, le mammelline delicate, godendo della tenerezza della polpa fruttata che gli era toccata in sorte, percorrendo con la lingua le areole più scure in un erotico movimento circolare, che provocò nella donna un susseguirsi di altri brividi intensi, una scossa che l'aveva centrata nel pieno delle viscere e si irradiava nel suo ventre arroventato, che si stava liquefacendo sulla roccia calcarea che la ospitava.

James continuò la scia di baci, abbassandosi per lambire, con la bocca, i petali bagnati di rugiada del prezioso fiore femminile, la brina che le sue carezze le avevano provocato; nelle narici percepiva il suo afrore sublime e delicato, sulle papille gustava le leziosità femminee, dolciastre ed insieme salate, fra le proprie gambe avvertiva un irrigidimento primitivo da placare, intanto che la Reynolds si reggeva con le mani al bordo del marmo, per resistere al piacere immenso che stava ricevendo.

Robin avrebbe voluto contraccambiare le coccole, il desiderio incommensurabile che nutriva per il partner glielo impedì. Lo voleva, e subito.

Gli strinse i capelli castani con i polpastrelli della mano destra dietro la nuca, per tirarlo a sé e baciarlo, profondamente, sulla bocca, percependo il sapore zuccherino dei propri umori e la piacevolezza del suo respiro affannato 'Ti amo, Bucky' sussurrò a sua volta, schiudendo le gambe per farsi possedere.

Lui l'accontentò, felice, dominandola, con impeto inconsueto, per dare un ritmo particolarmente passionale all'amplesso sfrenato in cui l'aveva condotta; osservò l'immagine dei loro fisici avvinghiati, che si rifletteva dallo specchio, nel momento esatto in cui si unirono in un oceano di spasmi oramai sincroni…non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata…

Facevano sesso, facevano l'amore, si appropriavano dell'anima oltre che del corpo dell'altro, assaporando ogni più intima essenza del loro essere, a vicenda, le mani ad ascoltare reciprocamente il battito dei loro cuori, sempre.

Questo vide James Buchanan Barnes, nello specchio innanzi a sé, la sera prima della loro partenza programmata per la capitale austriaca.

Bucky aprì la zip superiore dello zaino nero, scrigno di un pezzettino della sua vita passata, per riporvi i pochi vestiti che Ray gli aveva regalato; sul proprio lato del letto matrimoniale, la mora aveva poggiato la sua valigia, un trolley rigido blu con le ruote, e stava finendo di prepararla giacché avrebbero lasciato Bucarest, in via definitiva 'Un po' mi spiace andare via...' lei si lamentò e non era nel suo stile. Aveva aspettato di predisporre il bagaglio, fino all'ultimo momento.

Barnes la baciò sulla fronte 'Sapessi a me...Robin...in Germania, qualche mese prima di cadere dal treno e morire, almeno in apparenza, ricevetti un orologio, dall'Esercito degli Stati Uniti; era una sorta di medaglia, un premio. È questo qui!' aprendo la tasca frontale dello zaino, recuperò un orologio di foggia maschile, il quadrante con forma e i colori dello scudo di Capitan America e con una lancetta spezzata. Glielo passò, teso.

'Certo, un po' kitsch!' lei rise, rimirandolo per poi restituirlo 'ed è pure rotto...come hai fatto a conservarlo per tutto questo tempo?'.

'È una delle cose che non ho scordato tra un lavaggio del cervello e l'altro. Lo avevo in mente, senza sapere con esattezza il perché. L'ho cercato e l'ho scovato, era insieme ai miei effetti personali. Lo tenevo nascosto nella tuta e i miei carcerieri non se ne sono accorti. Quando sono stato al Museo ed ho visto i filmati dove comparivo, lo avevo al polso. Pian piano, ho rammentato cosa rappresentasse ed anche che lo avesse rotto Steve, facendolo cadere a terra...è l'unica cosa che mi porto dietro dalla mia prima vita...'.

'È un bellissimo ricordo! Però…ciò che sei stato e che ancora sei...nessuno potrà cambiarlo. Non sei il Soldato d'Inverno, sei Bucky!' gli fece una carezza. Era stato molto tenero, in una confidenza estremamente personale.

'Robin, vorrei regalartelo, che lo avessi tu. Non dirmi di no, per favore. Hai fatto tanto per me...e vale come pegno d'amore!' la pregò, l'orologio ancora fra le mani che tremavano per l'emozione. Non avrebbe potuto comprarle nulla, meno che mai un anello 'posto che possiedi già il mio cuore' aggiunse, a bassa voce.

La Reynolds, commossa, gli porse il polso sinistro 'Certo...non ho l'abitudine di indossare l'orologio, ma questo avrà un valore maggiore e certo non sarà utile per sapere che ora sia' fece una battutina.

'Dissi a Rogers che avrebbe segnato l'ora che io desideravo; da quando ti ho conosciuta, ho compreso cosa significhi...l'ora di stare con te, l'unica ora che voglio per me, per noi...' lo affermò, romantico, agganciandole il cinturino.

'È il più bel regalo che potessi farmi, il più prezioso' Robin sugellò il momento con un lungo ed appassionato bacio, sentendo la voce di West, dal corridoio, che li invitava a muoversi.

A piedi si erano recati alla stazione ed avevano preso il treno veloce che li avrebbe portati a Vienna.

Erano vestiti in maniera sportiva, con valigie e zaini colorati. Sembravano tre studenti che facevano l'interrail, in giro per l'Europa e non davano nell'occhio.

Bucky e Robin erano seduti vicini, da un lato dello scompartimento, di fronte a West che lavorava al pc, posto sul tavolino nel mezzo, partecipando ugualmente alla conversazione.

'Agitato all'idea di rivedere il tuo amico storico? Io lo sarei...' il federale tormentava Barnes.

'Sì. Steve è il mio amico più caro da sempre. Quando eravamo ragazzi era alto come un soldo di cacio, smunto e magrolino...tuttavia, la persona più coraggiosa, altruista e generosa che esistesse...presenti esclusi' li squadrò, uno per volta 'E' rimasto identico pure dopo la trasformazione, non si è montato la testa' chiarì.

'Vi somigliate...' commentò Ray.

'Forse...sei troppo buono! Ho recuperato molti tasselli di memoria, dall'ultima volta che ho incontrato il Capitano sull'Helicarrier, per cui mi sento pronto' sussurrò.

'Andrà tutto bene' Robin, artefice del cambiamento positivo dell'ex Soldato, gli carezzò la mano guantata, solidale, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e socchiudendo gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi e godere della tranquillità del momento.

Trascorsa qualche ora di viaggio, il telefono che la Reynolds teneva in borsa squillò, destandola dal dormiveglia.

Era il cellulare satellitare che le aveva dato Fury e che avevano usato pochissimo per comunicare... riconobbe il numero del nero e si affrettò a rispondere, facendo capire agli altri chi fosse il suo interlocutore.

In quel momento, Ray, pallido, voltò il pc verso i due dirimpettai, mostrando le immagini del notiziario.

Il Soldato d'Inverno, maglia rossa, giubbotto scuro e berretto, era stato ripreso dalle telecamere di sicurezza site all'interno del Palazzo delle Nazioni Unite di Vienna, poco dopo aver posizionato un ordigno, la cui esplosione aveva ucciso decine di partecipanti alla riunione organizzata per la ratifica degli accordi di Sokovia, compreso il sovrano del Wakanda, il re T'Chaka.

Le immagini di Bucky avevano fatto il giro del mondo, in pochi istanti.

Alla moretta morì il sorriso sul volto, intanto che sentiva la voce di Fury ammonirla 'Pettirosso, tornate nel nido!'. Strinse la mano metallica di Barnes, di nuovo ricoperta del guanto di pelle nera, affranta, ripetendo l'ordine appena ricevuto ai due compagni di viaggio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10 Riunioni, Berlino, ottobre 2016**

Nella sede dei Servizi di Berlino, le voci urlanti degli occupanti del ligneo tavolo ovale rimbombavano persino in corridoio.

Rogers difendeva, a spada tratta, l'amico d'infanzia, Stark ne chiedeva la testa insieme al Principe T'Challa, un uomo di colore dai tratti somatici gradevolissimi, di grande intelligenza e incredibili doti fisiche, che vestiva i panni di Black Panther ed era disperato per la recente scomparsa del padre, re dello Stato africano del Wakanda; Natasha Romanoff e Sharon Carter tentavano, vanamente, di calmare gli animi; il Segretario di Stato, abbandonata la giacca su una seggiola, meno formale del solito, strillava al telefono.

Entrando in quella bolgia infernale, Robin e Ray notarono, in contrapposizione, la pacatezza di Nick Fury, che li attendeva, scrutando il panorama col suo fare apparentemente imperturbabile.

'Alla buon'ora, Pettirosso' interloquì la donna, indicandole la seggiola accanto a quella dove prese posto.

I presenti che strepitavano, all'arrivo inaspettato dei due giovani agenti, si zittirono, incuriositi.

La Reynolds, tailleur pantalone blu e camicia bianca di seta, si diresse verso Steve, che recuperò il suo volto in un cassetto della memoria: era la ragazza dell'ascensore che aveva incrociato il giorno in cui si era dichiarato a Sharon! Senza ombra di dubbio!

Si alzò nel momento in cui lei gli tese la destra 'È un vero onore, Capitano Rogers' si presentò la moretta, scandendo il proprio nome, e poggiò la sinistra sulle loro due mani unite, con l'orologio che, largo sul polso, fece capolino da sotto il polsino della giacca.

Steve ebbe un tuffo al cuore che dissimulò, mettendosi a sedere in silenzio. Il ricordo di quell'oggetto lo aveva tormentato per anni. Era stato l'ultima cosa che Rogers aveva visto, quando aveva perso la presa sulla mano di Bucky Barnes, su un maledetto treno in corsa su territorio europeo.

_**Germania, campo base militare americano fuori Stoccarda, febbraio 1944**_

_'Dimmi se ti piace. Tanta fatica per diventare Sergente e combattere la nostra malaugurata guerra e questo è il misero ringraziamento?! Il mio destino è segnato' Bucky bevve un sorso di caffè solubile da una tazza di metallo, seduto sulla sua branda, sotto la tenda che riparava lui e Steve dalla pioggia battente che aveva investito il campo base vicino Stoccarda, che occupavano da un paio di mesi, e passò a quest'ultimo un astuccio rettangolare di pelle rossa a stelle e strisce, con un'espressione ammiccante._

_L'amico storico lo aprì, rimirando all'interno un orologio con il cinturino di cuoio marrone, e il quadrante di acciaio di forma rotonda, all'interno l'effige dello scudo di Capitan America._

_Ridacchiò, rigirandolo tra le mani con una battuta 'Mi spiace, Buck, in effetti è proprio bruttino...sono tutti fissati con la storia del mio scudo...sarà un modo per avermi sempre nel tuo cuore'._

_'Certo, già siamo appiccicati come una coppietta di fidanzati, ci mancava solo la testimonianza del nostro d'amore' lo schernì e Rogers iniziò a ridere a crepapelle, così forte che l'orologio gli cadde dalle mani e rimbalzò a terra, con un rumore sinistro. Lo raccolse, subito, e si sincerò del danno: il vetro era leggermente scheggiato...invece la lancetta che segnava i minuti era spezzata e vagava all'interno del quadrante 'L'ho rotto...scusa!' mormorò, dispiaciuto._

_Barnes gli dette una pacca sulla spalla e, riprendendolo, indossò l'orologio al posto del proprio 'Sempre maldestro come ai tempi di Brooklyn...poco male, Stevie...Sarà l'unico orologio al mondo che segnerà l'ora che desidera il suo proprietario!' lo prese in giro, con una sonora risata a cui lui si unì._

'Signori, gli agenti federali Robin Reynolds e Ray West, nomi in codice Pettirosso e Rondine, sono stati reclutati da me e dal Segretario Ross il mese successivo alla vicenda degli Helicarrier. Hanno studiato Barnes, per circa un anno e...beh, lo hanno stanato!' Fury sembrò vantarsi delle proprie scelte.

Rogers contrasse le gambe, spostandosi sul bordo della seggiola, incerto se fossero buone notizie.

'E poi lo hanno perso, è evidente! Perché diavolo non lo avete fermato, prima che quasi ci uccidesse, a Vienna? Che razza di operativi siete?!' Tony si inalberò, toccandosi il pizzetto, nervoso.

'Il programma di avvicinamento al Soldato d'Inverno non è un protocollo ordinario e non hanno mai avuto il compito di confrontarsi fisicamente con il loro bersaglio, bensì di conoscerlo per creare un rapporto di amicizia!' ribatté Ross, piccato. Era un piano molto più sottile e l'obiettivo non era Barnes, ma ciò che solo lui sapeva. I suoi due assi nella manica lo avevano intercettato e erano diventati più che amici…purtroppo, informazioni diverse da quelle che già conosceva, finora, non erano pervenute...il maledetto segreto che Pierce si era portato finanche nella tomba!

'Non è stato Bucky a mettere l'ordigno a Vienna' Robin lo affermò, lapidaria, scrutando i compagni di tavolata, nessuna espressione particolare nel viso; fece deflagrare una bomba più difficile da gestire che l'esplosione vera e propria.

'Prego? E' impossibile! Le sue immagini parlano chiaro, non vi sono dubbi...' Vedova Nera la contraddì.

'Era con me, al momento dello scoppio dell'ordigno' la Reynolds spiegò, laconica.

'Davvero?' ironico, Tony la squadrò, scuotendo la testa 'E presumo avrà le prove di quanto afferma, Pettirosso!'.

'Certo, ovviamente...' Robin si voltò verso Ray, polo di Fred Perry gialla e jeans indosso, che fece volare, letteralmente, un tablet in direzione di Stark.

Tony poté vedere gli scatti della moretta e di James, seduti a terra su un prato verde, probabilmente in un parco pubblico, con le schiene poggiate sul tronco di un albero, che leggevano uno stesso plico di fogli, forse un romanzo, sorridenti. Sotto, era riportata l'indicazione del giorno e dell'ora della ripresa. La stessa dell'attentato!

Iron Man, borbottando, passò l'apparecchio a Nat, che, guardatolo, lo dette a Rogers...era Bucky, stava bene e in confidenza con la donna accomodatasi accanto a Fury. Aveva l'espressione imbambolata di quando si invaghiva seriamente della ragazza di turno, peggio stavolta!

Mentre Steve ci rifletteva, West continuò 'Non sono foto contraffatte, potete effettuare qualsiasi test o controllo'. A tutela di James, ogni volta che era uscito dall'albergo di Bucarest, Ray gli si era messo alle calcagna, nel caso vi fosse stato un risveglio del Soldato e per sua tutela, per evitare strumentalizzazioni delle varie agenzie. Ed era servito! Anche se ciò che aveva mostrato agli Avengers non era esattamente reale ma frutto delle sue immense capacità professionali.

'Quindi è confermato quanto ho sostenuto dall'inizio! Bucky non è l'attentatore, lo sapevo! Dobbiamo battere un'altra pista!' il Capitano fece sentire la sua voce.

'Lo faremo. Dov'è Barnes, adesso?' sibilò Ross all'indirizzo dei due agenti: era l'informazione che gli premeva di più sapere...più o meno!

'Si è sentito scoperto e vulnerabile, visto il suo viso su ogni teleschermo acceso del pianeta e si è volatilizzato...ne abbiamo perso le tracce a Bucarest, a seguito del diffondersi della notizia della bomba' Robin spiegò, tranquilla.

'Lo avete lasciato andare, come nulla fosse? Fatemi capire?' il nero, scettico, chiese spiegazioni.

'Signore, parliamo di un potenziato con un braccio in vibranio che è piuttosto abile a dileguarsi: tempo cinque secondi e non c'era più...' aggiunse West.

Non faceva una piega come ragionamento, e nessuno controbatte'; gli Avengers lo avevano combattuto a Washington, senza sconfiggerlo, Rogers in testa. Sapevano perfettamente che tipo di avversario fosse: imbattibile!

'Idee di dove possa essere?' Stark provò.

'In effetti, no. Mi spiace...abbiamo impiegato più di un anno per trovarlo la prima volta, adesso sarà un'impresa improba riacciuffarlo e noi siamo compromessi' la Reynolds rispose, chiudendo la conversazione.

Inquieto, Fury fece un cenno col capo, in direzione dell'uscita 'Il ragguaglio lo avete fornito. Ottimo lavoro, nel complesso, comunque…sarò onesto, speravo in indicazioni più utili. Potete andare'.

'Buonasera...' la mora salutò, porgendo di nuovo la destra a Steve 'è stato un piacere, Capitano'.

Lui contraccambiò, con una smorfietta, sentendo, nel palmo della mano, una scheda di plastica rettangolare che Robin gli aveva passato, in quell'attimo.

Steve non faceva che rigirarsi fra le mani la chiave magnetica della porta di una stanza d'albergo. La camera 252 dell'Holiday Inn sito nella zona più centrale di Berlino, vicino Alexander Platz. La scheda che gli aveva dato Pettirosso.

'È assurdo...pensi debba andarci? Sarà una trappola?' lo aveva domandato a Sharon per la centesima volta, agitatissimo, camminando su e giù, nell'appartamento del residence riservatogli da Fury nella capitale tedesca.

'Amore' la fidanzata lo bloccò, per un braccio 'Robin Reynolds ha detto che non è stato Bucky a mettere la bomba, sono state le sue parole testuali...non ha usato l'espressione Soldato d'Inverno o Barnes...denota...intimità! Ed aveva al polso il suo orologio!' suggerì che esistesse ben più che un semplice rapporto professionale fra l'agente federale ed il suo amico.

Rogers sospirò 'Hai sempre ragione. Prendo un taxi, dalla via parallela all'uscita del residence; meglio fare attenzione a non essere seguiti, Tony ed i suoi fedelissimi sono sul piede di guerra!'.

'Prendiamo, vorrai dire!' la bionda afferrò la borsa a tracolla e agganciò la pistola alla cintura, precedendolo.

Trascorsi venti minuti, si erano ritrovati alla porta della camera 252 dell'Holiday Inn; Steve aveva inserito la tessera nella relativa fessura, udendone scattare il meccanismo. Aveva spinto sul legno e si era affacciato con la testa all'interno della stanza dove la Reynolds lo aspettava, in piedi, limitrofa allo scrittoio davanti al letto.

'Buonasera, Capitano Rogers' aveva mormorato la moretta.

'Solo Steve, per piacere...lei è Sharon, la mia fidanzata' indicò la Carter, alle proprie spalle, che richiuse l'uscio.

Robin commentò 'Sarebbe stato meglio se fossi venuto da solo...ora siete compromessi entrambi. È stato stupido, però lo capisco...'.

'Già...' Rogers la fissò, accorato 'sta bene? Dimmi dov'è!' era chiaro a chi si riferisse.

La Reynolds sorrise e si voltò verso il bagno, da cui fece capolino Bucky in persona, timidamente, con un'espressione incerta.

Steve emise un gemito, lasciando cadere a terra la chiave magnetica che gli era rimasta fra le mani, andandogli incontro, non esitando.

Non si incontravano da circa settant'anno, eccezion fatta per i pochi minuti di battaglia a Washington e non era trascorso un solo giorno in cui non fosse stato nei suoi pensieri: anche quando non aveva nessuno, beh, aveva Bucky!

Titubante ed intimidito, Barnes mosse qualche passo in direzione dell'amico. Era talmente emozionato da non riuscire a trattenere le lacrime che percorsero le sue guance 'Stevie...' sussurrò, nell'attimo in cui l'altro uomo, stringendolo in un sentito abbraccio maschile, mormorò, singhiozzando 'Buck!'.

Fu come se il tempo che li aveva separati non fosse mai trascorso; erano molto diversi ma paradossalmente ancora i due bambini e adolescenti newyorkesi che scorrazzavano per le strade di Brooklyn e i due coraggiosi soldati che avevano combattuto mille battaglie fianco a fianco, al fronte.

La loro commozione era stata così grande, nel ritrovarsi in quella piccola stanza d'albergo, che Robin si sentì in obbligo di spostarsi e si mise accanto a Sharon, nel punto della camera più lontano da loro, a voler preservare il momento che i due amici stavano vivendo, turbata e intenerita come la Carter.

Quando si staccarono, il Capitano, asciugandosi gli occhi con la mano, si girò verso Pettirosso, confessandole 'Grazie...non sono mai stato tanto in debito con qualcuno in vita mia!'.

'È Ray' al lieve bussare alla porta, la Reynolds, qualche ora dopo - trascorsa con Steve e Bucky presi da una fitta conversazione di ricordi d'infanzia - si era precipitata ad aprire.

'Ciao a tutti!' il collega, un saluto collettivo, si infilò al volo, veniva dalla camera accanto dove aveva navigato in rete per fare il punto della situazione 'Nonostante la riunione odierna, ancora nessuna smentita sul ruolo del Soldato d'Inverno nell'attentato a Vienna...certamente, non sapendo chi abbia messo l'ordigno non vogliono sbilanciarsi. E sei sempre il ricercato numero uno del pianeta!' ridacchiò, in direzione di Barnes.

'Che intendi fare?' Rogers lo aveva intuito...purtroppo.

'Steve...devo dileguarmi, prima possibile. Pensavamo di andare in Sudamerica e ricominciare una nuova vita, insieme' James strinse la mano di Robin, che aggiunse, a voce bassa 'Ray ci fornirà i documenti per passare i controlli della sicurezza negli aeroporti. Sappiamo come mimetizzarci e fra qualche anno ci avranno dimenticato'.

Il Capitano percepì più di un'incertezza nel tono della voce della moretta, un'inflessione preoccupata nei toni.

Intanto che West, svaligiato il frigo bar, intratteneva le ragazze, Rogers, in vena di confidenze personali, si spostò più vicino al vecchio amico che, subito, commentò, con un ghigno, fissando la Carter 'È carina. Finalmente ti sei dato una mossa!'.

'È stato merito di Pettirosso. Mi sono dichiarato a Sharon il giorno che incrociammo Robin in ascensore. È una coincidenza stranissima...mi piace, Robin, dico sul serio'.

'Anche a me...' Barnes arrossì, vistosamente.

'Buck...siete molto legati, si percepisce! Si è adombrata, prima...per qualcosa in particolare?'.

'A parte mollare la sua esistenza e la sua carriera per seguire un assassino con un braccio di metallo e la testa sgangherata, braccato da mezzo mondo? Perché mai?' rise, con amarezza 'Al di là dell'evidenza, teme non smetteranno di darmi la caccia, visti i segreti che mi porto dentro'.

Steve si chiese quali, senza interromperlo, dato che stava continuando 'soprattutto è angosciata per il braccio. Ultimamente, mi dà parecchio fastidio'.

'Notavo che lo tocchi spesso, sulla parte della spalla e quasi lo reggi con il destro'.

'Sta diventando pesante da gestire nella quotidianità; per di più, i medici dell'HYDRA lo sostituivano spesso con un impianto più moderno. Onestamente, non saprei a chi rivolgermi per risolvere il problema, forse dovrei farmelo togliere e basta!'.

'Se restassi, potrei trovare una soluzione. Tony ha le capacità per aiutarti, o tramite Nick Fury' Cap provò a convincerlo.

'Uhm...il tuo avversario principale, e l'ex Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che ho tentato di uccidere e che ha assoldato Robin e Ray per trovarmi? Mi attira poco l'idea!' lo dissuase.

'Ci siamo appena ritrovati...e già sparisci di nuovo. Rifletti sulla mia proposta, ti faciliterei per reintegrarti e riabilitare il tuo nome. Potremmo lavorare insieme, come una volta' Steve non mollava.

'Negli Avengers? Sappiamo che siete spaccati a metà, e che tu hai questionato con Tony Stark su molti argomenti diversi, non ultimi gli accordi di Sokovia e...me! Non è un buon presupposto per ciò che desideri per me. E vorrei lasciarmi alle spalle combattimenti, armi, e il resto, per rifarmi una vita con Robin' la fissò, con gli occhi pieni d'amore.

Il Capitano, si arrese all'evidenza 'Va bene, Buck! Un pettirosso ha preso il posto del gracile e rachitico amico di Brooklyn, nel tuo cuore! Ammetto che sia molto più attraente di me! Posso venire a salutarti un'ultima volta, prima che vi eclissiate? Ci terrei tanto ed è meglio se io e Sharon ora torniamo al residence, per evitare di insospettire gli altri!'.

James acconsentì, ovviamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11 Catturati, Berlino, ottobre 2016 **

'Si tratta di rinunciare al tuo lavoro, a cui ti sei dedicata anima e corpo, oltre che alla tua vita negli Stati Uniti, ai legami che hai costruito…devi esserne certa…ti prego, Robin, dimmelo ancora' insicuro, Bucky non faceva che chiederlo di continuo, nel tragitto in metropolitana. Aveva bisogno di una conferma, che lei sarebbe stata al suo fianco, nel prossimo futuro, e che lo avesse scelto liberamente.

'Ti rispondo con una frase del mio autore preferito, Francis Scott Fitzgerald…_Hai un posto nel mio cuore che nessun altro potrebbe avere_' furono poche parole, che riassunsero il suo pensiero, perfettamente.

'Sei davvero appassionata di letteratura; non sono mai stato preso dai libri… a parte il romanzo che mi hai dato da leggere, mi ha entusiasmato, compreso il finale…i protagonisti rimangono assieme, riescono a superare i propri problemi e difficoltà…' lui commentò 'però ora siamo seri…la verità, adesso' la strinse sulle braccia con le mani e l'accostò a sé, occhi negli occhi, sospirando 'perché il nostro tempo qui è scaduto'.

La moretta gli carezzò una guancia 'Ero seria, credimi; la frase di Fitzgerald racchiude ciò che provo per te. James, amore mio…Nonostante l'incarico che mi avevano affidato, quando ci siamo seduti al caffè di Bucarest, nel momento in cui il mio sguardo ha incrociato il tuo...ecco... il mio battito si è sovrapposto al tuo, ci si è sincronizzato per sempre…ho capito che non sarei più potuta tornare indietro, per nessun motivo.

Avevano preferito me, per trovarti, perché non ho rapporti di sorta; lo sai già, i miei genitori non ci sono più e Ray è…era la mia famiglia, l'unica che avesse un senso. Negli ultimi mesi, voi due siete stati il mio nucleo familiare. Non avere affetti è un punto di forza, non lascio nulla indietro; sei tu il mio futuro, il mio domani, il tempo che voglio…'.

'Grazie, avevo bisogno di sentirtelo dire...forse il libro che abbiamo letto insieme era il preludio alla nostra felicità, forse avremo lo stesso destino fortunato' James la baciò, sugli occhi umidi di traposto, ugualmente coinvolto, un attimo prima di scendere dal vagone, alla fermata di fronte all'IMAX di Potsdamer Strabe, un cinema multisala moderno dove avevano stabilito di incontrarsi con i loro tre amici

Il luogo era pieno di giovani e non avrebbero dato nell'occhio. West avrebbe portato i nuovi documenti d'identità e si sarebbero visti, probabilmente, per l'ultima volta nella loro vita.

Bucky e Robin si erano posizionati vicino alle casse, erano le prime ore del pomeriggio e c'erano pochi spettatori in fila.

'Ecco Steve e Sharon' Barnes si fece incontro ai due, piazzandosi accanto a Rogers, che, con una mano sulla spalla dell'amico iniziò a parlare, concitato 'Buck, le immagini in cui mettevi la bomba erano state modificate ad arte…da un ex militare dell'esercito sokovo, in cerca di vendetta, un certo Helmut Zemo, che si è rivelato essere l'attentatore. Pare che sia anche lui un tuo fan e che ti stia inseguendo, è ancora a piede libero. I miei superiori non si sono sbottonati sulle motivazioni reali per le quali ti insegue. Forse sarebbe meglio se rimanessi qui e parlassimo con Fury; Zemo è piuttosto pericoloso e gli altri Avengers sanno che sei innocente…'. Tutti cercavano il suo amico, per Steve era diventato un rompicapo da sbrogliare.

'Ne abbiamo già discusso, non è possibile' James, abbracciato alla federale, scosse il capo 'abbiamo organizzato per muoverci oggi, aspettiamo solo Ray'.

Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che il profilo metallico dell'armatura gialla e rossa di Iron Man si stagliò sopra la testa del Capitano e della fidanzata.

'Ci hanno seguito!' imprecò Rogers, intanto che il colonello Jim Rhodes, vestita la corazza argentea di War Machine, e Black Panther, in tuta nera, sbucarono alle spalle della Reynolds, unitamente a Natasha Romanoff, che la prese in consegna, sotto la minaccia di una pistola di piccolo calibro, intimando a Bucky 'Soldato, fai una sola mossa e lei è morta!'. Perquisì la federale, indugiando, con scrupolo, non trovandole addosso alcuna arma.

Vedendo James alzare le mani sopra la testa in segno di resa, Robin lo ammonì 'Non dire una parola!'.

'Capitano, sei un sentimentale, e questo ti frega!' Stark commentò, incazzato e soddisfatto nello stesso tempo. Il collega non si era accorto di nulla, lo avevano tenuto sotto controllo da Vienna in poi e non era la prima volta che gli stavano alle calcagna. Se c'era da scegliere, tra lui e Barnes, l'opzione di Cap era quest'ultimo! Pensò Tony.

'Salite!' T'Challa, chiusi i polsi di Buck in una doppia manetta speciale realizzata in un metallo più resistente del vibranio, lo aveva accompagnato di peso ad un furgone nero blindato, coi vetri oscurati, direzione sconosciuta, mentre la Reynolds era stata scortata da Vedova Nera su un veicolo analogo, per tenerli separati.

Robin vide con la coda dell'occhio che Steve e Sharon erano stati fatti salire su un'auto, scura anch'essa, che si era messa alle calcagna del camioncino che trasportava lei. Tentò di recuperare la calma, sotto lo sguardo truce della russa, per capire come uscire da una situazione che le pareva senza sbocchi, intanto che Barnes era in preda a amare elucubrazioni mentali, non ultimo aver pesantemente coinvolto la ragazza che amava nei suoi guai personali.

Percorsi una ventina di chilometri, si erano ritrovati insieme in una base americana, probabilmente in una zona periferica di Berlino, con Fury che li aspettava all'ingresso, accanto al Segretario Ross e gli altri Avengers presenti alla loro cattura, oltre a Clint Barton alias Occhio di Falco, l'arciere più talentuoso dei Nove Regni, ex mercenario e assassino, capelli castani, occhi grigio azzurri, corporatura media, camicia a quadretti, giubbotto di pelle e jeans; limitrofo Sam Wilson 'Falcon', un giovane di colore, alto e muscoloso, i capelli scuri corti e la barba appena delineata sul volto, in tuta sportiva blu. Entrambi erano legatissimi al Capitano.

'Benvenuto, Sergente...Pettirosso...lo avevo detto all'inizio, che eri tanto carina e professionale da poter riuscire nella tua missione. Mai avrei immaginato che avresti avuto un tale successo' commentò il nero, con un cenno ad un gruppo di guardie armate che separano i due prigionieri.

'Dove lo state portando?' Rogers, alle loro terga unitamente alla Carter, tentò di informarsi sul destino di Barnes. Era stato un vero idiota a farsi beccare, nonostante avesse tenuto la guardia alta. Quando c'era di mezzo la sua viscerale amicizia per Bucky da un lato e l'intelligenza arguta di Stark dall'altro, si faceva sempre fregare.

'Al piano inferiore c'è una sala dedicata al tuo compare!' gli comunicò, beffardo, Ross.

La stanza delle torture, pensò la Reynolds, rimasta insieme al gruppo, con Romanoff che la teneva per un braccio e l'accompagnava verso una grande sala riunioni, le cui pareti in cristallo si affacciavano su altre stanze più piccole, dove stavano lavorando agenti operativi statunitensi. Si chiese cosa volessero, con esattezza, da lei e perché non l'avessero ammanettata e letto i suoi diritti, in fondo li aveva traditi. La risposta le parve ovvia.

'Pettirosso...' Fury le si rivolse 'sei stata una grande delusione. Tuttavia la bravura tua e del tuo collega genio, che presto scoverò, è stata davvero utile. Hai trovato il Soldato d'Inverno e sono certo che tu abbia capito il motivo del nostro reale interesse per lui...'.

'Non so di cosa parli' ribatté, ferma e decisa, in apparenza, nel cuore terrorizzata per Barnes. Almeno Ray era in salvo, rifletté.

'Certo che lo sa, Reynolds, non siamo nati ieri!' Ross lo gridò, indicando uno schermo su cui si vedevano in diretta le immagini di Bucky, bloccato in una curiosa struttura cubica, che gli impediva di muovere il braccio metallico 'ed uno di voi due me lo dirà. Vi farò torturare, uno di fronte all'altra, fino a quando cederete. E mi creda, accadrà prima di quanto lei pensi!'.

La ragazza affascinante, che aveva ammaliato il Soldato innamorandosene a sua volta, mandando in malora il suo piano, lo stava spazientendo. Gliela giurò, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità concreta, gliela avrebbe fatta pagare. Non aveva fretta!

'Glielo ripeto, Signor Segretario, non so di cosa parliate!' insistette Robin.

'Che diavolo significa?' domandò il Capitano...gli sovvennero alla mente le parole del suo amico...i segreti che si portava dentro. Quali?

'Steve, non impicciarti! Non è più affare tuo' Tony - volato lì prima di tutti e cambiatosi con un completo grigio scuro, camicia rossa e cravatta nera - lo dissuase.

'Ho metodi diversi dal nostro caro Nick, amo le maniere forti, le avrei usate fin dall'inizio, e forse non saremmo in questo pasticcio! Agente Romanoff, a lei!' comandò Ross a Natasha, che agguantò la Reynolds, facendola sedere, a forza, su una poltrona nera con delle robuste cinghie laterali di pelle, posizionata nell'angolo più nascosto della sala.

Strinse le fasce e aprì una borsa scura, modello da medico, iniziando a tirare fuori un insieme di bisturi ed altre armi da taglio, che posò su un quadrato di stoffa in velluto, su un tavolino limitrofo. Erano gli strumenti con i quali era solita estorcere le confessioni anche ai nemici meno collaborativi, ai tempi in cui era un'assassina e una spia dei Servizi segreti sovietici.

'Siete impazziti? Nat?' Barton redarguì la fedele partner di molte missioni.

'È la mia professione, Clint. Sei diventato latte e miele?' ribatté la Vedova, non scomponendosi minimamente.

Robin deglutì. Non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi alle sevizie della russa, si augurò di non crollare. Le informazioni che conosceva erano il lasciapassare suo e di Bucky…soprattutto di Bucky.

Che, sottoterra, stava assistendo alla scena. Era inerme, bloccato, disperato...udì un lieve ronzio nelle orecchie e l'inizio del solito mal di testa, nella parte superiore del cranio. Gli sembrò la cefalea più intensa che avesse avuto, da quando ne soffriva a causa dell'amnesia. Si sentiva disorientato.

Capì di stare per perdere il controllo e che l'altro, latente in lui e che si era nascosto finanche negli anfratti dell'anima, stesse per prendere il sopravvento. Bastò un click mentale e tornò ad essere il Soldato d'Inverno. Con un movimento improvviso del braccio metallico, fece saltare la polsiera che lo imprigionava nel cubo, liberandosene e ritrovandosi davanti le sei guardie a suo presidio, che sbaragliò con pochi colpi ben assestati.

'Oh, no!' Robin fissava lo schermo con occhi sgranati, con Ross incredulo che aveva attivato l'allarme generale.

'Vado giù!' Rogers si precipitò, seguito dal fido Sam Wilson, sperando di contenere la situazione e proteggere il suo amico d'infanzia.

'Non fategli del male, non è in sé' esortò la Reynolds; fortunatamente, i suoi carcerieri avevano perso interesse per lei, nemmeno l'avevano ancora legata in maniera definitiva.

'Pettirosso, rimani vicino a me e non muoverti!' Clint, senza arco né frecce, si preoccupò, invece, dell'incolumità della ragazza, dopo aver visto scomparire alla velocità della luce Fury e Ross, scortati fuori dall'ufficio dagli agenti di sicurezza. Gli era piaciuto poco il modo in cui la faccenda era stata condotta da superiori e colleghi.

Gli Avengers erano in attesa di capire come affrontare un avversario tanto temibile, giacché sia Falcon sia Steve, nel corpo a corpo con Barnes, avevano avuto la peggio. Addirittura il Capitano era stato sbalzato all'interno della cabina di un ascensore, precipitandoci, e ne avevano perso la visuale dalle telecamere.

'Seguitemi!' la Carter, pantaloni e gilet grigio chiaro, con camicia azzurra, reclutò Stark e Romanoff, intanto che il Soldato saliva al loro piano, in cerca di una via d'uscita.

Gli si erano piazzati davanti, in successione. Sharon e la Vedova lo aggredirono insieme, ma fisicamente l'uomo era molto superiore, e le fece volare nella sala del bar, attraverso la quale lui era passato per sfuggire alla cattura.

Ugualmente Tony, nonostante avesse indossato un guanto metallico di sua invenzione - che emetteva impulsi elettromagnetici - nulla aveva potuto, contro il braccio in vibranio e i riflessi di Barnes; si era ritrovato dolorante sopra un tavolo spaccato in mille pezzi.

In ultimo, anche il principe T'Challa aveva provato a fermarlo; pur senza tuta da combattimento, era agile e scattante. Il Soldato l'aveva seminato, con facilità; era evidente che nessuno fra loro avesse un minimo di margine per bloccarlo.

Era in fuga, nel corridoio, con Rogers appena ripresosi e volato al loro livello per riacciuffarlo, quando fu Robin a provare. Gli si era avvicinata, con apparente calma, lasciatosi alle spalle Barton, che non l'aveva trattenuta; aveva scelto di lasciarla libera, avendo compreso il sentimento sincero che nutriva per il prigioniero.

'Bucky...sono io!' sussurrò, cercando un barlume di lui, del ragazzo meraviglioso di cui si era innamorata, nell'essere condizionato e freddo come una macchina che aveva innanzi e che non la riconobbe minimamente ed avanzò verso di lei, battagliero.

'Bucky' tentò ancora.

'Va via, Robin!' le urlò il Capitano, spaventato per la sua sorte 'Mettiti in salvo'.

Non gli dette ascolto e rimase immobile, attendendo l'affondo di Barnes, che non tardò ad arrivare.

Nel tentare di colpirla, fu travolto dal suo abbraccio, giunto inaspettato.

La Reynolds gli si strinse, cadendo a terra e rotolandosi sul pavimento con lui, che fu completamente spiazzato dalla mossa dell'avversaria.

Il Soldato d'Inverno percepiva il corpo caldo della donna, il suo profumo vagamente familiare, il solletico dei suoi lunghi capelli che li avvolgevano, il tocco delicato della sua mano che gli carezzava il torace e che prendeva la sua destra per portarla al proprio petto.

Non temendola, neanche le si oppose e la fece proseguire. Il suo addestramento non preveda la reazione a mosse di quel tipo...

Una voce dolcissima gli suggerì 'Ascolta i battiti del mio cuore ed andrà tutto bene, ne usciremo insieme...'.

Gli Avengers presenti, increduli, osservarono l'incredibile scena, che ricordò loro le tenere ninnenanne cantate da Vedova Nera a Banner, trasformato in Hulk, per aiutarlo a riprendere le fattezze di Bruce, a cui avevano assistito innumerevoli volte.

Nel gesto abituale che aveva caratterizzato la loro relazione fin dall'inizio, Bucky ritrovò se stesso e la propria coscienza, in quell'atto di amore e vicinanza profonda che gli sfiorò le corde dell'anima, facendolo riemergere dall'abisso del condizionamento mentale.

Fu come un vortice temporale che scorreva indietro a folle velocità, terminato in un ritorno alla realtà senza conseguenze spiacevoli.

'Robin...perdonami...' recuperò il controllo di sé, capendo in un attimo l'accaduto e fissando le iridi scure della moretta, che gli passò due piccole sfere, custodite all'interno della suola delle scarpe da ginnastica, svelta 'Mettile nelle orecchie e vienimi dietro! Ci proteggeranno!'. La vide fare altrettanto e premere un piccolo bottone sulla fibbia della cinta di cuoio marrone, che sbucava dei jeans 'Regalino di Ray!'.

Immediatamente, delle onde sonore intollerabili all'ascolto umano si diffusero nell'edificio, potenti ed intense.

Rialzandosi in piedi, mano nella mano, osservarono gli Avengers ed ogni altra persona presente in ginocchio o stesa a terra che si teneva le orecchie o la testa, fra lamenti e grida. Sarebbe stato spiacevole e doloroso, pur sempre senza conseguenze a lungo termine. Rogers era prono, accanto a Sharon, e fissava il suo amico più caro 'Scappa...' riuscì a mormorare.

'Addio, Stevie!' rispose Bucky, correndo fuori dalla base.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 12 Giuramento, Harrington, Nevada, settembre 2019**

'Signora...Presidente' un giovane collaboratore, capelli scuri ed occhi neri, minuto, vestito come un damerino, si era avvicinato a Robin, che continuava a tremare come una foglia, nel bunker di Harrington, divenuto più silenzioso che mai.

I presenti fissavano la Reynolds in attesa di una sua mossa o parola.

Colpito dagli accadimenti e intenerito dalla sua difficoltà, Bucky ponderò il da farsi. Era assalito da profondi dubbi sul suo effettivo tradimento, dopo aver ascoltato le frasi di Ray e Steve e vistole il proprio orologio indosso. Gli tornò alla mente il ricordo di una giornata particolare.

_**Bucarest, estate 2016**_

_La Reynolds passeggiava, il braccio di Bucky intorno alla sua vita, davanti la Biblioteca Universitaria di Bucarest, un edificio storico al centro della città._

_James si fermò, d'improvviso, bloccandosi ed emettendo un infausto suono gutturale._

_'Che hai? Mal di testa?' Robin si arrestò, a sua volta, e si spostò in una viuzza laterale, lontano dalla vista altrui, carezzandogli il viso sudato e pallido._

_'Sì...' balbettò, tenendosi il capo fra le mani ed inginocchiandosi a terra 'mi sta per scoppiare!'._

_La Reynolds gli si mise accanto, carponi, sull'asfalto, massaggiandogli la schiena ed il collo, con delicatezza, tentando di dargli sollievo. Sentiva la muscolatura tesa e fremente sotto le sue mani, i lamenti che aumentavano di intensità. _

_'Vedo immagini frammentate…me stesso sulla sedia nera di Pierce, con il paradenti in bocca e lui che dà l'ordine di farmi attraversare da una scarica elettrica...oddio, Robin ha ucciso la sua governante davanti ai miei occhi, solo perché lei aveva dimenticato il telefono in casa, e tornando indietro mi notò...un'altra persona morta che mi porto sulla coscienza' gli uscì da dentro, dall'anima, un piccolo pezzo di una lunga serie di sofferenze atroci a cui era stato sottoposto e di ricordi terrificanti. Ad ogni cefalea riacquistava, a caro prezzo, una parte di memorie perdute._

_'Amore mio...ci sono io...prova ad allontanare i brutti pensieri, ascolta il battito del mio cuore' Pettirosso prese la destra di Barnes e, dopo averla baciata, la pose sul suo petto. Quel giorno era quasi tachicardica, per l'angoscia scaturita dalla narrazione delle sevizie e del resto. Assorbiva i suoi dolori come una spugna, li faceva propri…era stato così dal primo istante._

_Bucky se ne accorse e concentrò la sua attenzione sul suono inusualmente accelerato. _

_'È colpa mia, se sei agitata...' mormorò, dispiaciuto._

_'Shh...Sergente, ascolta me...' lo rimproverò, con un sorriso disarmante, e lui obbedì, inspirando profondamente, concentrandosi sui suoi occhi color cioccolato. Pian piano, la respirazione si regolarizzò, insieme al cuore di Robin. _

_'Allarme rientrato, Barnes?' lo prese in giro, schioccandogli un bacino sul naso._

_'Completamente' la cefalea era scomparsa, si era calmato 'grazie a te!'._

_'Andiamo, ho fame...' cambiando volutamente argomento, la ragazza si rialzò in piedi, e Bucky fece altrettanto. Appena furono viso a viso, le mise una mano dietro il collo e le dette un unico lunghissimo bacio struggente 'io pure...di te! Ti amo…'. _

_Oramai il Sergente aveva una certezza...una soltanto...non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di Robin Reynolds!_

_**Poche ore dopo**_

_Bucky era voluto tornare in albergo, dove non aveva smesso un attimo di amarla, pregandola di posticipare qualsiasi velleità di cibo, e Robin aveva acconsentito, ovviamente. _

_Stesa sul letto, fattasi la doccia, sentì le mani di James che le spostavano i capelli dalla schiena, per iniziare a farle un massaggio. Era nuda, a pancia in sotto 'Vuoi giocare ancora?' domandò, sapendo perfettamente la risposta e cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. _

_Lui annuì, sagomando il suo corpo, lentamente, con i polpastrelli, fino ai due cerchi all'altezza dei reni sopra il sedere perfetto. Le mordicchiò il gluteo destro, una scia di baci ardenti e umidi fra le natiche che aprì, leggermente, per entrare più in profondità in lei con la punta della lingua, strappandole un sussulto e molti gemiti._

_Adorava quel punto preciso del suo corpo, sensibile e nascosto, le piegoline della rosellina che, grinzose, la contornava, come raggi di sole, l'estrema confidenza delle loro effusioni, il tepore della cavità deliziosa di cui gli permetteva di appropriarsi, di essere padrone._

_'Sei tutta bella ma qui mi fai impazzire' era una confessione ripetuta, la Reynolds non se ne meravigliò, le mani di lui che la rivoltavano supina. Con la testa appoggiata sul cuscino, lo scrutò. _

_Si era posizionato al centro dello spazio sul materasso, in mezzo alle sue gambe divaricate, per osservarla, col mento poggiato sopra le braccia ripiegate. Lei ridacchiò, non era riuscita a tenersi._

_Bucky non disse nulla, continuò ad ammirarla, sempre più umida sotto il suo sguardo eccitato. Era un'eccitazione reciproca, godere del piacere negli occhi del partner. Si avvicinò di qualche centimetro e la Reynolds piegò leggermente le cosce, sporche anch'esse di umori. _

_L'uomo poggiò un baciò all'interno del suo ginocchio destro, per risalire, placido, verso l'attaccatura del bacino, con lievi succhiotti, con cui si nutriva del rosolio della moretta, che si lamentò 'Mi stai torturando'. _

_Lui non se ne curò, proseguendo lo strazio amoroso e soffiò sulla sua orchidea, lungamente, prima di tuffarcisi ed immergercisi, la mano di lei sui capelli a dargli il ritmo della ricerca della beatitudine, sul palato il suo aroma sublime per cui delirava._

_Esplorò l'anfratto divino, con l'aspirazione di intensificare il suo benessere, di scoprire un maggiore diletto da donarle. Conosceva a menadito le sue zone erogene e insistette su quelle, amabilmente._

_La percepì contrarsi sotto la sua bocca e non poté frenarsi a dirglielo, una gioia immensa che gli saliva dentro, arcuando le labbra 'Mi rendi felice come mai niente e nessuna!'._

_Era la sua donna, l'unica che avesse desiderato davvero, era la sua anima gemella e pure la sua anima._

_'Bucky...amore...il tuo sorriso è il regalo più grande per me, ogni giorno' mormorò Robin, sinceramente commossa, mentre lui la prendeva ancora, bisbigliandole, in una chimica perfetta che li faceva vivere in un mondo personale ed unico a due 'Oggi è il più bel giorno della mia vita, come lo è stato ciascuno dei giorni che ho trascorso insieme a te'._

_Danzavano su una melodia speciale e meravigliosa che suonava solo per loro, pensò la moretta con la mano sul cuore dell'adorato compagno, pregando di udire quella musica per sempre. _

Sulla scia di quel dolcissimo frammento di memoria e spinto da un sentimento mai davvero sopito, Bucky si diresse verso la ragazza, sotto lo sguardo interessato dei suoi amici.

'Robin?' la chiamò, a voce bassa, appena arrivatole di fronte, a pochi centimetri dal volto perfetto; era ancora più bella di come la ricordasse…il respiro quasi lo abbandonò.

La Reynolds si destò dal suo torpore, stupita le si fosse avvicinato 'Non mi odi...mi parli ancora...'.

La prima riflessione del nuovo Presidente era stata per lui...lo stupì: un po' strano per una carrierista che lo aveva venduto e ingannato.

'No...devi calmarti...ti aiuterò io e lo faremo insieme, nel solito modo' la fissò, negli occhi del colore del cioccolato fondente, e le prese la mano destra, poggiandosela sul torace, sopra la tuta scura da combattimento 'ascolta il battito del mio cuore...' la pregò, abbozzando un sorriso sincero, che lei colse al volo. Avrebbe riconosciuto la schiettezza dei suoi modi, anche bendata.

Sussultando, ubbidì.

Era stata la maniera in cui avevano placato le rapide dei loro cuori...la costante della loro favola d'amore, purtroppo infranta.

Si guardarono l'un l'altra, come se gli altri occupanti la sala fossero trasparenti, come se al mondo esistessero esclusivamente loro due.

In capo a pochi attimi, la donna ritrovò la ragione e se stessa 'Grazie' sussurrò, per poi voltarsi verso il collaboratore, che aveva ripreso la parola 'Signora, deve prestare giuramento, e in diretta televisiva! Inoltre dovrà scegliere i componenti del suo staff, per primo il Vicepresidente. Le consiglierei...ecco, innanzitutto mi presento…mi chiamo Jack Lowell...sono...ero...il segretario personale di Ross e me ne intendo di politica e di immagine' spiegò 'la inviterei a optare come secondo per una persona conosciuta, integerrima, sposata, qualcuno di cui la gente si fidi ciecamente! Lei è un soggetto ignoto, non ha un marito e per ora non ci sarà un First Gentleman...' scrutò Barnes, rimasto accanto alla mora, con cui aveva evidentemente un legame profondo, scuotendo la testa. Con il suo noto passato e quel braccio, non lo vedeva benissimo alla parata del Quattro Luglio.

Robin non ebbe dubbi; fissò il riflesso metallico dello scudo stelle strisce innanzi a sé ed alzò lo sguardo verso Steve, che ne comprese le intenzioni. E non solo lui, giacché Sharon si affilò al consorte, piuttosto pallida.

'Se vuole farmi questo onore, Capitano Rogers...' la mora glielo chiese, con tono inflessibile.

Fury si girò di scatto, in attesa di una risposta che non tardò ad arrivare e che stupì gli astanti 'Certo!'. Cap aveva un debito pesantissimo e lo avrebbe pagato, fino in fondo.

Bucky sussultò, incredulo. Stevie detestava la politica più di Pettirosso!

'Perfetto...Dio, Capitan America come Vicepresidente! Ottima mossa!' Jack Lowell si complimentò. Mossa geniale! 'Signora, deve togliersi le pistole...mai visto un Presidente armato...e indossare la giacca, Capitano...lei rimanga con l'uniforme blu e tenga lo scudo innanzi a sé, bene in vista' suggerì l'uomo.

Come un automa, la Reynolds obbedì. Comparve una Bibbia e lei e Steve si ritrovarono vicini, con la mano destra alzata, a ripetere un giuramento che avevano ascoltato da altri, sotto la lente di una telecamera che stava trasmettendo le loro immagini in mondovisione.

Rogers con gli occhi su sua moglie che provava a tranquillizzarlo, Robin che scrutava Bucky, sempre più pensieroso.

Appena terminato, un giovane Tenente dell'Esercito, il più alto in grado militare nella struttura, mostrò al neo Presidente la valigetta di metallo scuro che portava agganciata al polso destro 'Le ricordo che qui dentro' toccò la borsa 'ci sono i codici di lancio di tutte le testate nucleari americane'.

La mora annuì, sperando di non dover mai dare l'ordine di usarli

'Ha in mente qualche nome per lo staff?' Lowell era curioso, vediamo chi tira fuori dal cappello a cilindro! Era forte, la Reynolds!

Quest'ultima non si fece pregare. 'Nicholas Joseph Fury...' indicò il nero, che si mise a braccia conserte 'Segretario di Stato...al posto di Ross...sono certa che lei farà meglio, Signore!'.

Mai Fury si sarebbe aspettato una simile proposta; aveva manipolato Pettirosso per i propri scopi, aveva indirizzato la sua vita, obbligandola al sacrificio più grande che si potesse chiedere ad un essere umano e ora sul serio lo voleva come braccio destro?

'Mi fido ciecamente delle sue capacità e della sua dedizione alla causa. La prego!' lei spiegò e Nick fece un cenno di assenso col capo, cedendo alla pressione. Non era il momento di tirarsi indietro per nessuno ed avrebbe fatto la sua parte.

Robin si diresse verso l'agente West e gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, quella lesa. L'amico perse i colori, sapeva cosa avesse in mente. Stava per opporsi ma non poté 'Raymond West... Ministro della Difesa. Sei a capo delle Forze Armate...tutte, Avengers compresi, visto il benestare delle Nazioni Unite che il Governo americano ha ricevuto per avvalersi della loro collaborazione!'. Fu chiarito anche il motivo della loro presenza presso il bunker, giacché gli interessati lo avessero immaginato.

L'uomo rabbrividì, con un'espressione di disappunto, subito sostituita da una smorfia idiota, quando si rese conto del potere che avrebbe potuto esercitare in quella veste 'Abile e arruolato...' si girò, lo sguardo sui Vendicatori presenti e ordinò 'Sergente Barnes...da ora in avanti e fino a mia nuova disposizione, sarai la scorta personale del Presidente Reynolds! Sii la sua ombra!'. Non sia mai che Ray West non pensasse ai propri amici, prima che al bene della Nazione!

Bucky gli fece un sorriso sghembo e l'altro proseguì 'Signorina Romanoff, stesso incarico per lei, a protezione del Vicepresidente e della consorte!'. Fu una soddisfazione immensa comandare la stronza che gli aveva disintegrato la rotula destra, e lasciato gli altri tatuaggi indelebili sul corpo. Gli parvero due ottimi motivi per accettare l'incarico proposto dalla sua collega... oddio...Pettirosso era il nuovo Presidente degli Stati Uniti e lui Ministro...gli tremarono le gambe!

'Lowell, è nel mio staff, si scelga il ruolo che vuole e mi proponga una lista di elementi validi per i posti da ricoprire...e, per favore, prima di iniziare a lavorare, rintracciatemi al telefono la moglie del Direttore Nelson. Desidero porgerle le mie condoglianze!' Robin continuò, indirizzando le richieste al collaboratore 'C'è una sala riunioni in cui possa parlarvi in via riservata?'.

Sollecitata da Jack, una segretaria dai capelli corvini si attivò e fece strada lungo il corridoio. Steve, sottobraccio a sua moglie e con Vedova Nera alle spalle, si affilò a Robin, tallonata da Bucky, e da West, con Fury, la Hill e Stark a chiudere il gruppo.

Barnes guardò in cagnesco l'amico d'infanzia, sibilando 'Che storia è? Vicepresidente? Non hai fatto una piega alla richiesta di Robin...che genere di favore le devi?'. Aveva capito ci fosse sotto qualcosa.

Il Capitano ribatté, tutto d'un fiato 'La tua vita. Sei tu il mio debito!'. Non se lo era tenuto più, nervoso per la situazione.

Lo lasciò senza parole, intanto che lui camminava, fissando la nuca della Reynolds, i bellissimi capelli scuri in cui aveva affondato le mani ed il viso nelle bollenti e tenere notti d'amore, oramai diventate un lontano ricordo.


	13. Chapter 22

**Capitolo 13 Paura, Lipsia Halle, antefatto, ottobre 2016**

'Come hai capito ciò di cui avevo bisogno per tornare in me?' le chiese Barnes, seduto nel bagno di una delle carrozze del treno che avevano preso per raggiungere l'aeroporto di Lipsia Halle, in Sassonia.

'Mi è venuto spontaneo, lo facciamo sempre...sempre, Bucky' la Reynolds arrossì leggermente, con sguardo preoccupato. Con le salviette di carta della toilette tamponava il sangue che fuoriusciva copioso dalla spalla del suo ragazzo, all'attaccatura del braccio metallico.

'L'emorragia non si ferma, devi aver preso un colpo forte. O dato' rise 'mai visto nulla di simile. Formidabile! Però, l'arto bionico si sta quasi separando dalla carne. Ho paura che non riuscirai a sostenerlo ancora per molto senza l'aiuto di qualcuno. Quanto ti fa male?' lo interpellò, aveva una pessima cera; il suo stato avrebbe complicato la loro fuga.

'Sopporto!' lui minimizzò, il dolore era lancinante ma dovevano andarsene prima possibile.

'Tieni duro. Ray ha lasciato i nostri documenti ed una piccola valigia nella zona dell'aeroporto destinata ai bagagli smarriti. E sta facendo scorrere delle immagini in cui ti si vede prendere un treno dalla stazione centrale di Berlino, in direzione Russia, al posto di quelle reali. Ci crederanno separati. Era il nostro accordo, ci eravamo già organizzati con un piano alternativo...impreparati...mai!' spiegò la moretta.

'Grazie...Robin...Pettirosso...ti amo!' James la cinse a sé con la mano destra, spostandola sul suo petto per sentire i battiti del suo cuore.

Lei fece altrettanto, gli occhi zeppi di quelli dell'azzurro del suo compagno 'Ed io amo te, Bucky Barnes...perché tu sei Bucky, ricordalo sempre!'.

'West non ci sarà, vero? 'le domandò, triste, scendendo dal vagone.

'Temo di no!'. L'idea era di non incontrarsi, per evitare situazioni di pericolo.

'Mi spiace, desideravo salutarlo e ringraziarlo di ciò che ha fatto per me, per noi!' a parte Steve e Robin stessa, il giovane amico era la persona che aveva sentito più vicina in un secolo di vita, che rischiava per lui senza alcuna contropartita, che non fosse il loro legame.

'Lo sa già, non angosciarti!' la Reynolds, sorreggendolo per i fianchi ad ogni passo, si diresse verso il magazzino segnalatole dal suo collega. Era all'erta, aveva visto pochi passeggeri ed addetti, e le era parso strano.

Arrivata nella struttura prefabbricata dalle pareti di alluminio, depositò James a terra, iniziando a cercare la valigia promessa da Ray 'Eccola!'.

La reperì facilmente, era la propria, il trolley blu con le rotelle. La aprì con la combinazione ed all'interno trovò una bustina portadocumenti trasparente, con i biglietti aerei, i passaporti falsi e traveller cheque in quantità.

'Il tuo collega è un genio del male. Non vorrei mai averlo come nemico!' Bucky fischiò, alla vista del contenuto.

'Il volo per Madrid parte fra cinque ore, ci nasconderemo nella stiva dell'aereo, per poi prendere lì quello per Buenos Aires, regolarmente, come due turisti; riposiamoci, è inutile muoversi con troppo anticipo!' gli consigliò, udendo, al contempo, chiamare il proprio nome dall'esterno con un megafono, da una voce che riconobbe: il Segretario Ross.

Pensò fosse tutto perduto…guardò James, più affranto di lei 'Sanno che tu non ci sei, per loro qui sono sola...' lo tranquillizzò, si affacciò alla porta del magazzino e vide una scena surreale, che le stonò nella testa. Gli Avengers erano schierati ma non contro di lei, né la stavano cercando. Grazie a Dio, l'aeroporto era enorme, Ray lo aveva scelto per l'estensione, stanarla sarebbe stato complesso.

La colpì proprio che i Vendicatori fossero opposti gli uni di fronte agli altri e che stessero per darsi battaglia, spaccati in due team, che facevano capo a Stark ed a Rogers, un passo in più degli altri.

Alle spalle di Iron Man c'era qualcuno; udì dei lamenti e rabbrividì...avrebbe giurato fosse...no, era impossibile!

La persona in questione era nascosta alla sua visuale e doveva accertarsi della sua identità, aveva avuto un pessimo presentimento.

Provò a non mostrarsi turbata e a non allarmare troppo James, che sudava copiosamente e si reggeva il braccio metallico, prostrato. Il sangue gocciava finanche a terra, attraverso la maglietta già inzuppata di rosso.

'Vado a dare un'occhiata, rimani nascosto. Torno subito!' Robin gli fece una carezza sulla guancia e lo baciò, sulle labbra.

'Stai attenta!' lui non tentò di dissuaderla, sapeva non ci sarebbe riuscito ed avevano necessità di verificare cosa stesse accadendo. Soprattutto non poteva quasi più a muoversi, il dolore era pulsante e lo stava facendo sragionare.

Lentamente, la ragazza uscì dalla rimessa dei bagagli e si spostò, per avere una prospettiva migliore. Maledizione, aveva visto giusto!

Si sentì morire. Dietro Tony, a terra, massacrato in viso e con una ferita profonda da arma da taglio che partiva dalla tempia fino ad arrivare a metà guancia destra, manette a mani e piedi, la bocca chiusa con dello scotch da pacchi marrone, l'agente West si contorceva, il piede di Vedova Nera sul petto a tenerlo fermo. Maledizione! Che poteva fare, di concreto, per liberare il suo collega e preservare il nascondiglio di Bucky?

'Reynolds, lo sai cosa voglio. Vieni fuori, dimmelo, consegnami Barnes e si risolverà tutto!' gridò Ross, accanto alla Romanoff.

'Robin, stanne fuori!' le suggerì il Capitano, che temeva per la sua incolumità, rivolgendosi esclusivamente a lei, giacché era convinto si fosse davvero separata da Buck, per fargli avere più possibilità di fuga.

Alla luce dei metodi utilizzati per far parlare Ray, catturato all'uscita dell'aeroporto, e di cui era stato incaricato il gruppo facente capo a Stark, la frattura apertasi da mesi fra gli Avengers era stata inevitabile.

Steve era schierato con Sharon, ovviamente, Barton, Sam e ...contrapposti Stark, Romanoff, il principe T'Challa, il colonnello Rhodes.

'Rogers, fatti da parte. Non condivido le decisioni del Segretario, ma dobbiamo prendere Barnes, è prioritario e molto più complesso di quanto tu creda' Fury, in piedi sulla terrazza dell'edificio limitrofo tentò di far ragionare Steve.

'No! Voi non mi avete dato ascolto su nulla! Avengers...uniti!' al chiaro ordine d'attacco dato ai suoi, quelli si precipitarono contro i colleghi, in uno scontro dalle tinte nefaste.

Una guerra in piena regola, senza vincitori né vinti, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Robin.

'Pettirosso, poni fine a questo scempio! Fai il tuo dovere! Sei un agente e potrai continuare a esserlo. Rivelami dove è fuggito il Soldato! E il resto!' Ross insistette, un gesto con la mano alla Vedova che, in quell'attimo, prese la pistola dalla fondina alla vita e sparò, due volte, con l'arma silenziata, all'agente West, cattiva e senza esitare; un proiettile lo colpì alla rotula destra, spappolandola, l'altro alla scapola opposta.

Ci fu un'esplosione di dolore, simultanea.

Nel corpo di Ray, che con piedi e mani legati, si muoveva a scossoni, un urlo dopo l'altro morti nella bocca tappata.

Nella mente della Reynolds, che emise un grido straziante, disperata.

Nel cuore di Bucky, che non riusciva a fare un passo per la pesantezza dell'arto e la perdita cospicua di sangue che lo aveva indebolito; gli si offuscò la vista, intanto che, accovacciato sul pavimento, diventava incosciente… nelle orecchie, il lamento sfumato di Pettirosso e, negli occhi, la figura di lei che, correndo, si allontanava, esponendosi, verso il centro della pista di atterraggio.

La scena del ferimento di West fu celata allo sguardo, e non ebbe alcuna consapevolezza di ciò che accadesse realmente fuori dal magazzino.

Due sensazioni, prima del buio, lo avvolsero; l'impotenza di non poter aiutare Robin in alcun modo e il terrore che lo stesse abbandonando, che stesse volando via da lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitolo 14 Presente e passato, Harrington, Nevada, settembre 2019**

Intanto che la Reynolds era al telefono, appartata, in comunicazione con la moglie del defunto Direttore Nelson per le condoglianze, nella stessa stanza messa a disposizione allo staff presidenziale, Ray si rivolse alla Romanoff, ironico 'Vedova, dovrei ringraziarti. Da quando le tue pallottole mi hanno quasi ucciso, sono diventato meteoropatico. Il mio ginocchio grida vendetta, prima dell'arrivo di un temporale! So sempre cosa indossare!' le passò una tazza di caffè, che aveva versato per lei oltre che per sé 'Non sono un tipo rancoroso!'.

'Grazie' Natasha, stupita dalla sua gentilezza, prese il mug e bevve un sorso di bevanda 'Era lavoro ed avevo ricevuto un ordine preciso. Dal nostro nuovo Segretario di Stato e dal vecchio. Nulla di personale' ribatté, tranquilla; Fury, alle sue parole, rimase immobile, come una statua.

Barnes sgranò gli occhi...ecco perché West zoppicava ed aveva quei segni sul volto 'In quale occasione ti ha sparato?' domandò, alternando lo sguardo sui due e su Steve, nuovamente impallidito.

Ray, prontamente, resosi conto di aver fatto una gaffe, tergiversò e non era un suo comportamento usuale, era diretto fino alla maleducazione.

'C'è qualcosa di vero che tu mi abbia raccontato, Capitano, in questi anni?' James quasi aggredì verbalmente Rogers.

'Ne parleremo a tempo debito...' Steve provò a rimandare l'inevitabile, chiedendosi se dovesse essere lui a svelare un segreto tanto a lungo custodito e che avrebbe destabilizzato il suo amico più caro, che si voltò verso Ray in cerca di una spiegazione.

Il federale scosse il capo, fissando il liquido scuro nella tazza che aveva in mano...lui, uomo appassionato di tecnologia e scienza, si domandò, a sua volta, se vi fosse del vero nella caffeomanzia, la tecnica di lettura divinatoria dei fondi del caffè per predire il futuro, che gli appariva incerto e gravoso. Non meno gravoso della zavorra del doloroso passato che lo aveva visto protagonista e spettatore.

_**Edificio del Bureau, Washington D.C., autunno 2017**_

_Robin era rientrata dal pranzo pallida, salutando Ray a mezza bocca. Aveva gettato, rabbiosa, la propria borsa sulla scrivania, dirigendosi a passo veloce verso il bagno, una mano sul viso. _

_West l'aveva seguita, immediato. Qualcosa non andava, peggio del solito. Da quando erano tornati da Berlino, superato il primo periodo di ambientamento per lei e di riabilitazione per lui, i mesi erano trascorsi fra molto lavoro e quasi null'altro. _

_Era grato, profondamente, al Vicedirettore Nelson della chance che gli aveva regalato, una seconda vita professionale inaspettata, date le condizioni del suo ginocchio, che lo rendevano un invalido in un servizio attivo come il loro. Il superiore era stato talmente colpito dalle sue doti che la menomazione fisica era passata in secondo piano. _

_Si era chiesto più volte, tuttavia, se per la sua amica fosse una buona medicina lo stakanovismo portato all'esasperazione. L'aveva vista spegnersi, e non era da lei, non era la Robin che conosceva e a cui voleva bene. _

_Entrò nella toilette delle donne, provocando un grido nell'unica occupante, un'impiegata bionda e grassottella di mezza età, che si stava ritoccando il trucco ed a cui indicò la porta 'Fuori'. Burbero, la ammonì e quella tolse il disturbo per evitare seccature, immaginando che il giovanotto e la bella ragazza appena passatale alle spalle avessero una relazione amorosa._

_West chiuse l'uscio, bloccandone l'accesso dall'esterno e controllò dove fosse la sua collega. Non gli fu difficile, riconobbe il rumore inconfondibile di chi rimetteva un pasto completo ed anche l'anima. _

_Spalancò il divisorio del bagno e, inginocchiatosi vicino alla Reynolds, le resse la fronte, spostandole i capelli dal viso, intanto che i conati di vomito terminavano. _

_'Meglio?' domandò, passandole un fazzolettino di carta, per pulirsi, in sottofondo lo sciacquone dell'acqua del sanitario._

_Lei sollevò il volto, gli occhi arrossati non solo per lo sforzo e balbettò 'L'ho visto...Bucky...mentre pranzavo...c'era un uomo identico a lui che mi squadrava con cattiveria dal vetro del ristorante dove ero seduta con John...oddio, Ray...'._

_'Sei sicura?' gli parve una follia, e ritenne fosse stata una sorta di allucinazione._

_'Non lo so...mi sono alzata e sono corsa fuori. Non c'era già più. Volatilizzato...era un sogno, secondo te, motivato dal desiderio di rivederlo? O dal senso di colpa per ciò che ho deciso per entrambi?' chiese, affranta._

'_Probabile, o semplicemente un sosia, ognuno di noi ne ha sette' bofonchiò, poco convinto della teoria, aiutandola a rialzarsi. _

_Appena in piedi, la mora ebbe un capogiro, complice l'agitazione e il mal di stomaco, e si appoggiò all'amico, che la avvolse in una stretta micidiale._

_Le fragilità di Pettirosso, i suoi sogni infranti travolsero West come un fiume in piena, unitamente al suo pianto inconsolabile, in cui si sciolse sul suo petto. Le carezzò i capelli, come un fratello 'Robin, lo sai, basterebbe una tua parola e vi potrei mettere in contatto, non lo saprebbe nessuno. Ne ho le capacità…mi manca tanto, vorrei rivederlo pure io…non ho provato, finora, in attesa di un tuo cenno' tentò, si era trattenuto dall'usare la tastiera del computer decine di volte, con le mani che gli prudevano._

'_Sei tanto caro' tentennò, ci aveva pensato lei stessa in innumerevoli occasioni 'in fondo James non ha fatto nulla per trovarmi…mettermi sulle sue tracce sarebbe complesso. Probabilmente conduce un'esistenza felice senza la sottoscritta, era lo scopo ultimo delle mie azioni…non il solo' lo carezzò sul viso sulla cicatrice, almeno lui le era rimasto vicino 'Meglio lasciare le cose come stanno, evitare ulteriori complicazioni'._

'_Se preferisci così, rispetterò la tua decisione. Però…se è una scelta definitiva, devi aprirti di nuovo al mondo esterno, ricominciare a guardarti intorno…Tracy ha tanti amici, esci con noi, qualche volta, te ne prego' la invitò, spronandola, come avrebbe fatto il fratello di sangue che lui non era, almeno biologicamente, o il padre scomparso._

'_Ray West, ti sei innamorato della tua fisioterapista! Che banalità' lo prese in giro, per evitare di dargli una risposta che avrebbe compreso essere una bugia, con un dolore sordo nel cuore che le cresceva dentro. Dove avrebbe dovuto guardare, se non negli occhi azzurri di Bucky? Avrebbe voluto gridarlo; non lo fece, le parve inutile e controproducente, davanti a Rondine, che aveva già i propri fantasmi ed era riuscito a farsi avvicinare da una ragazza dolce e gentile, con cui si frequentava assiduamente._

'_Ho un debole per le rosse di origine irlandese!' lui confermò che fosse ben altro che una storiella 'Ti offro una bibita alla macchinetta a gettone' aprì la porta del bagno che aveva sprangato, muovendosi insieme all'amica, che finiva di tamponarsi gli occhi col fazzolettino di carta._

'Robin...' Sharon, carinamente, si alzò dalla seggiola e abbracciò la mora, mossasi verso il gruppo, per prendere posto al tavolo della sala riunioni 'Come pensi di procedere? Hai un piano, vero?'.

'Forse non ci crederete ma non sono affatto interessata a ricoprire questo incarico, per quanto prestigioso possa sembrare. Voglio scoprire cosa accade, chi sta minando la stabilità del paese. Poi potrò lasciare il posto a qualcuno più preparato e meritevole...' commentò la Reynolds, sedendosi.

West dette un immediato contributo 'Tony, io e te dobbiamo studiare l'attacco dei droni, capire come è stato manomesso il tuo interfaccia. Credo che il nocciolo della questione sia lì'.

Stark confermò la sua disponibilità 'Contate su di me!'. Era indispettito del furto subito, un vero e proprio affronto per lui.

'Vorrei contattare gli Avengers e farli convergere qui. Più il gruppo è numeroso, e meglio è!' Ray si era fomentato.

'Posso aiutarti. Mi ci vorrà poco, so dove sono e come rintracciarli' si offrì Maria Hill.

'Ottimo...' Robin si voltò verso Barnes, alle sue spalle, e Romanoff, in piedi dietro Rogers e signora 'accomodatevi, per favore, evitiamo le gerarchie, in questo momento; desidererei che lavorassimo in armonia, con meno tensioni possibile' si toccò i capelli, sistemando una ciocca ribelle e parlò in maniera decisa 'Ora che siamo soli, posso essere schietta. Qualche settimana fa, sulla mia scrivania, e su quella dei colleghi di pari grado, è pervenuta una comunicazione riservata trasmessaci dal Direttore Nelson. Dieci righe, che mi hanno colpito molto. Secondo una fonte considerata attendibile, Alexander Pierce non è morto...'.

Fury saltò dalla seggiola 'Impossibile! Gli ho sparato io stesso!'.

'Signore, in effetti il certificato di morte firmato dal medico legale che ha eseguito l'autopsia parlava chiaro...solo che...' si interruppe, fissando Barnes al suo fianco...il Segretario Generale del compianto S.H.I.E.L.D. era stato crudele e spietato nei suoi confronti, una spina nel fianco.

'Continua' la spronò James, con dolcezza, dal posto accanto al suo.

'Nelson ha fatto riesumare il cadavere di Pierce...beh, nella bara non c'era alcun corpo, era completamente vuota' spiegò il neo Presidente, lasciandoli allibiti.

'Pensi ad una cellula dell'HYDRA rimasta in vita?' Steve la interpellò, turbato.

La donna annuì. Ne era praticamente certa. 'E c'è un'altra questione. Si tratta di una confidenza che mi ha fatto proprio John. Era il mio mentore, ed ha voluto raccontarmelo perché era un fardello troppo pesante da non condividere. Per la miseria, il passato ci tormenta...'si fermò, volgendo l'attenzione a Fury ed a Rogers.

'Signore, Steve...secondo il mio superiore, i cinque potenziati dell'HYDRA conservati in Siberia sono ancora in vita e sono operativi. Sosteneva di averne visto uno in azione, una donna...l'unica donna...in un filmato girato in Bolivia, durante una missione...filmato che gli mostrò il Segretario Ross, in via strettamente confidenziale...e che smentiva la fine ufficiale dei cinque soldati, le informazioni che erano in possesso dei Servizi e che li davano per deceduti' strinse i pugni, nervosa, vedendo entrare nella stanza Lowell, che si mise vicino a Ray, tutt'orecchi.

James trattenne il fiato; la moretta incalzò, inquieta, i propri interlocutori 'È l'informazione che avete ricevuto in cambio di ciò che ...' non riuscì a terminare la frase, batté i pugni sul tavolo e, determinata, li invitò a dirle la verità 'Ho il diritto di sapere che ne avete fatto!'.

'Erano tutti morti!' fu proprio Barnes a parlare, rigido 'Rogers ha aspettato che mi rimettessi in forze, alla luce dei problemi al braccio in Germania, affinché lo accompagnassi in Siberia. Quando siamo arrivati, le capsule per la crioconservazione erano state manomesse ed i soldati erano senza vita. Posso giurarlo'.

_**Siberia, Inverno 2017**_

_Rogers e Barnes erano ai comandi di pilotaggio del Quinjet, seguiti a vista dai colleghi su un altro velivolo, in coda. Sotto di loro, il mare ghiacciato del nord della Siberia._

_'Posto più ostico non potevano scovarne!' commentò Steve._

_'L'idea era proprio quella!' controbatte' James._

_'Come va la protesi che hanno costruito Stark e Banner per te?' Cap indicò l'arto bionico dell'amico._

_'È incredibile, mi sembra quasi di avere un braccio normale. È leggero ed ugualmente potente. Tony è un genio. Non so come tu abbia fatto a convincerlo ad aiutarmi...' lo sapeva, invece, lo aveva martellato, alla fine aveva ceduto, realizzando un arto che pareva un gioiellino._

_'È la persona più arguta ed intelligente che conosca. Dati i problemi che ci sono stati, stiamo tentando di ricucire lo strappo fra gli Avengers' ammise Rogers._

_'Mi dispiace, Stevie, è stata colpa mia...'._

_Il Capitano fissava l'orizzonte avanti a sé, in apparenza concentrato 'Buck, te l'ho spiegato più volte, è stata una contingenza di eventi, molti terminati positivamente…abbiamo persino catturato Zemo e marcirà in galera fino alla fine dei suoi giorni'._

_'Già...mi sembra assurdo che Robin e Ray mi abbiano raggirato. Ho sempre pensato di saper comprendere gli altri. Stavolta ho sbagliato sull'intera linea. Erano così sinceri, così accorati. Sembravano aver messo in gioco le loro carriere e le loro vite, per me. Non ho mai sentito un affetto tanto forte da parte di qualcuno, un'amicizia disinteressata, se non da te, e per Robin...non ho parole…ci sono cascato, sono un vero ingenuo...ero la sua missione, tutto qui…'._

'_E' meglio metterci una pietra sopra, non trovi? Piuttosto che torturarti in ragionamenti sterili ed inutili. Lo dico per te, per evitare che soffra più del necessario' ribatté Cap._

'_Mi sento vuoto, senza il mio Pettirosso…Robin è entrata nella mia vita, l'ha scombussolata completamente e poi è volata via…' James continuava con la solita solfa, imperterrito._

_Steve lo fece sfogare, come avveniva in quei frangenti di dialogo che si ripetevano quotidianamente ed a cui non riusciva a sottrarsi; tentava di tenere la guardia alta, fermo su ciò che aveva spiegato a Buck, con la complicità dei colleghi che si erano impegnati a non smentire i suoi racconti._

_'È il punto dove atterrare?' segnalò un quadrato di terreno ricoperto da una fitta coltre bianca. Grazie a Dio, avrebbero smesso di parlare di Pettirosso e Rondine._

_'Sì, scendi!' James confermò._

_Cap portò giù il jet e, velocemente, scesi con scudo e mitragliatore, attraversarono lo spazio che li separava da una piccola costruzione in muratura, l'entrata di una base sotterranea immensa e vuota, dove l'ex Soldato d'Inverno fece strada, fino ad una stanza circolare con cinque cilindri di vetro e metallo, in cui parevano riposare altrettanti corpi di una donna e quattro uomini. Erano arrivati con estrema facilità, non c'erano presidi armati né impedimenti._

_'Sono loro...' Barnes si avvicinò al cristallo, che conteneva il primo potenziato, un albino, ed esaminò il monitor posizionato sul davanti del cilindro stesso a registrare i segni vitali, con il volto corrucciato, correndo a leggere i dati degli altri, affannato. Mormorò 'E sono passati a miglior vita, chissà da quanto! Probabilmente è venuto qualcuno prima di noi, è stato interrotto il flusso d'aria nei polmoni…e non c'è nemmeno il libro nero scritto in cirillico che conteneva le parole d'ordine per la manipolazione mentale…'._

_'Tanto sforzo per nulla...forse è preferibile sia andata così, gestirli sarebbe stato complesso...' Rogers, provato, sospirò, chiamando dalla radio trasmittente Fury e Ross, per informarli._

_'Tornate alla base. I nostri agenti provvederanno al recupero dei corpi di quei poveretti e alla bonifica dell'edificio' il Segretario di Stato, stizzito, li invitò a lasciare la Siberia._

_Cosa che accade in pochi minuti, in un viaggio di ritorno pieno di silenzi. Steve non fece che chiedersi se la decisione di Pettirosso sarebbe stata diversa, nel caso in cui avesse saputo della morte dei cinque potenziati; scansò il pensiero dalla mente, convincendosi, per il bene di tutti e in primis di Bucky, che nulla sarebbe cambiato._

'Signora... Presidente...' Lowell si intromise, timidamente, alla fine della narrazione di James 'mi spiace contraddire il Sergente Barnes, ma ha ragione lei. Era un vanto del Segretario Ross, l'aver beffato persino, ehm, Fury' balbettò verso il nero con un solo occhio e dall'aria truce.

Proseguì 'Un giorno...eravamo soli, aveva bevuto un bicchierino in più...mi raccontò che prima che i due Avengers atterrassero in Siberia, conoscendo le coordinate della base che il Capitano Rogers gli aveva fornito per motivi di sicurezza, aveva mandato i suoi scagnozzi, per far somministrare ai soldati una sostanza che rallenta i ritmi del corpo, fino a simulare la morte. È l'escamotage che proprio Fury usò a suo tempo, attaccato dal Soldato d'Inverno!'.

'Cazzo!' si lasciò andare Nick, con Rogers e Romanoff che annuivano, avendo assistito coi propri occhi alla sua dipartita ed alla sua resurrezione 'il Capitano voleva fossero ricondizionati, Ross si oppose sulle prime, poi sembrò convincersi delle nostre decisioni; evidentemente, aveva ben altre intenzioni'.

La Reynolds sibilò a Lowell 'Che fine hanno fatto?'.

'So che Ross li usava a suo piacimento, coi suoi metodi, ovviamente. Non mi disse dove fossero e io non lo chiesi, l'argomento mi terrorizzava' il collaboratore fu chiaro.

'Pierce aveva una fissazione per me. Era un sadico. Credi li abbia lui, ora?' James si rivolse alla mora.

'Onestamente? È probabile...secondo il nostro informatore, Pierce rimase in coma molto tempo dopo le gravi ferite inflitte da Fury; al suo risveglio immagino che la priorità fosse recuperare i suoi soldatini. Era l'unico insieme a te che ne conoscesse l'ubicazione...solo che i potenziati non erano più in Siberia...' mormorò, sconfortata, poi ebbe un guizzo 'Jack, cerca fra le carte ed i file di Ross, fatti coadiuvare dalla Hill e vedete che ne esce, magari troverete un indizio utile'.

'Provvedo, Presidente' Lowell si alzò 'le sto per far avere i nomi che mi ha chiesto e carte da firmare. È molto tardi e siete stanchi, nelle camere da letto che vi ho fatto predisporre troverete anche la cena. Il bunker è sottodimensionato rispetto agli occupanti attuali, non vi aspettate un albergo di lusso, sono spiacente'.

'Grazie, ci adatteremo' la Reynolds si mosse a sua volta.

'A Bucarest abbiamo già dato, che volete che sia?' Ray fece una battuta.

'Un attimo...' Bucky si era messo in piedi, fra Robin e Steve 'mi dovete una spiegazione...chi dei due parla?'.

Il Capitano abbassò il viso; era arrivata la resa dei conti tanto temuta, da cui non avrebbe potuto esimersi.

'Io, tocca a me...ma non qui' la donna, una mano sul braccio di Rogers a confortarlo, confermando che se ne sarebbe occupata personalmente, indicò a James la porta, chiedendo quale fosse la stanza destinatale alla segretaria, che li accompagnò in una piccola camera da letto con bagno annesso, spartana.

'Che giornata assurda...' commentò, appena furono soli; sul tavolino erano poggiati asciugamani ed abiti puliti e due vassoi con la cena 'Vuoi farti una doccia o mangiare qualcosa?' cercò di prendere tempo, agitatissima.

'Ho bisogno solo della verità...per favore, sto impazzendo' Barnes si sedette sul letto a due piazze, per togliere gli anfibi e la parte superiore della tuta da combattimento, che indossava da quasi un giorno, poi, sulle spine, fissò la Reynolds che gli si mise accanto, il cuore che aveva perso più di un battito.

Robin iniziò a raccontare, lo sguardo dolcissimo fisso su di lui, tenera come era sempre stata nei suoi confronti 'È successo l'ultimo giorno che siamo stati insieme…eravamo riusciti a fuggire dalla base americana di Berlino dove ci avevano portato. Stavi molto male per via del braccio, e nel magazzino dei bagagli smarriti hai perso conoscenza…'


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitolo 15 Il sacrificio più grande, Lipsia-Halle, ottobre 2016**

Gli Avengers, agli spari della Romanoff ed all'urlo atroce della Reynolds, avevano interrotto il combattimento.

Rogers era accorso assieme a Barton, vicino al ferito; erano rimasti immobili ed esterrefatti, estremamente turbati dalla scena.

'Siete dei mostri, peggio dell'HYDRA! Lasciatelo andare, dobbiamo portarlo in ospedale' il Capitano pregò Ross, sperando cedesse, senza ottenere risposta alcuna.

'Nat...ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Che stai combinando?' Clint era senza parole e fissava l'amica con sguardo di biasimo; la russa si voltò, dandogli le spalle. Giudizi non ne accettava, nemmeno dal Falco.

'Parla, Pettirosso! E il tuo collega starà bene' Fury incalzò Robin, ponendola davanti la scelta più difficile che potesse capitarle in sorte, fra l'uomo di cui si era innamorata e l'amico fraterno, i due componenti dell'unica famiglia che le fosse rimasta, che la vita le aveva regalato…per un periodo breve.

Lei sospirò, cercando un sangue freddo che la stava abbandonando. Ci ragionò pochissimo, in fondo sapeva esistesse un unico modo per uscirne, l'omicidio figurato del suo grande amore.

'Avete vinto!' si rivolse al nero e Ross 'Parlerò…alle mie condizioni!'. Vide con la coda dell'occhio il collega, steso nel lago del proprio sangue, la rotula esposta, che scuoteva la testa, tentando di dissuaderla, sapendo il prezzo che avrebbe dovuto pagare.

'Non puoi dettarle!' il Segretario si mise di traverso, detestava capricci e ricatti.

'Invece sì. Fate soccorrere Ray, immediatamente; in cambio, rivelerò ciò che volete sapere e dov'è nascosto Barnes...non a voi, al Capitano Rogers. Lui deciderà il futuro di Bucky ed avrà l'ultima parola in qualsiasi decisione lo riguardi' fissò Steve, che sgranò gli occhi. Se i capi avessero accondisceso, avrebbe avuto un potere incredibile e avrebbe potuto indirizzare il futuro di Buck!

Fury scambiò un'occhiata complice con Ross, e acconsentì alla richiesta, con un cenno del capo.

Entrambi conoscevano Steve Rogers e sapevano che avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta in ogni circostanza, che sarebbe stato ragionevole.

'Agente Reynolds, hai la nostra parola. Si intende che firmerai un accordo di non divulgazione delle informazioni in tuo possesso e che ti impegnerai a non rivedere più il Sergente Barnes…mai più!' il Segretario ci mise un pizzico di cattiveria, la giovane era stata una spina nel fianco e voleva fagliela pagare, giacché se ne era presentata l'opportunità.

'Per nostro conto, tu e West resterete operativi nell'FBI' erano troppo bravi per stroncarne la carriera, sempre se qualcuno avesse voluto averli nel proprio team in un futuro prossimo. Fury, concludendo così, fece un segno ai paramedici a bordo pista, che si precipitarono verso West, mentre la mora prendeva Rogers per un braccio, camminando con lui, in direzione del deposito dei bagagli.

'Robin, che hai fatto?' le strinse la mano, fredda e tremante.

'Ascoltami bene. I tuoi superiori volevano che io e Ray trovassimo Bucky, per un motivo specifico, ovvero un'informazione che conosceva esclusivamente lui, oltre a Pierce, ma che gli è tornata alla memoria quando eravamo insieme a Bucarest. L'ho compreso successivamente, non mi era stato detto, quando ho accettato l'incarico. Esistono altri cinque potenziati. Sono stati modificati negli anni Novanta e lui stesso li ha addestrati. Pare siano addirittura più forti del Soldato d'Inverno. Sono in stato di crioconservazione, nella parte più ostica da raggiungere della Siberia, trenta miglia a ovest della città di Norilsk', sullo stesso meridiano'.

Il Capitano perse i colori 'Sono come armi di distruzione di massa. Se finissero nelle mani sbagliate, sarebbe un disastro'.

'Non accadrà, sarai tu ora a gestire questo segreto...James è qui, non era lontano e certo non su un treno per la Russia' erano arrivati alle porte del magazzino. La federale entrò e scorse Barnes a terra 'Oddio...'. Si abbassò, carezzandogli il volto, e sentendogli il polso, regolare 'Ha perso i sensi per via del braccio metallico. Si sta dislocando, devi aiutarlo. Sono certa che lo farai ed è uno dei motivi per cui ho acconsentito alla proposta di Fury e Ross. Non avrebbe potuto affrontare un volo intercontinentale con l'arto in quelle condizioni...'.

'Capisco. Conosco chi ha le capacità per trovare una soluzione' Steve si rese disponibile.

'Devi promettermi una cosa' alla Reynolds tremò la voce e le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime 'quando si sveglierà, non raccontargli delle ferite di Ray e che ho barattato la vita del mio collega con la sua. Digli che l'ho venduto per la mia carriera, che ero d'accordo con Fury, insomma inventati qualcosa...'. Le era venuto in mente, nell'attimo in cui aveva compreso che Barnes, svenuto, non avesse assistito al ferimento di Ray né al baratto di vite e sentimenti che le era stato chiesto ed a cui aveva necessariamente accondisceso. Forse il destino le aveva risparmiato le spiegazioni impossibili e strazianti che avrebbe dovuto fornirgli, se fosse stato in sé.

'Perché? Dovrei mentirgli e non l'ho mai fatto! E non sarebbe giusto!' si oppose il Capitano.

'Firmerò l'accordo che mi sottoporranno e non potremo più vederci' carezzando i capelli castani di James con tutto il sentimento che poté metterci, spiegò 'Sarebbe più semplice dimenticarmi, se mi odiasse; invece, se sapesse di West, mi giustificherebbe perché lui, al mio posto, avrebbe fatto lo stesso'.

'No, non credo sia così semplice scordarsi di te...' bisbigliò Rogers, commosso dalla sua sensibilità.

'Ho bisogno che tu me lo prometta, e che veglierai su di lui, che gli guarderai le spalle, dato che io non potrò più farlo...ti ho dato la massima ingerenza sulla vita del tuo amico più caro, sei in debito con me' lo scongiurò, singhiozzando.

Steve inspirò a pieni polmoni. Era vero, gli aveva fatto un dono prezioso e sarebbe toccato a lei il sacrificio più grande. Accondiscese, inquieto 'Te lo giuro, Pettirosso! Farò come mi hai chiesto! Da sempre io e Buck ci proteggiamo a vicenda, _till the end of the line_, adesso ancora di più'.

'Grazie...dammi un minuto da sola con lui, per piacere' intanto che il Capitano si spostava, Robin poggiò le labbra su quelle di Bucky e la mano destra sul suo cuore, sperando di trovare conforto in quel gesto, per calmarsi, alla percezione dei suoi battiti. Per la prima ed unica volta, non fu così. Si rialzò e scappò via, senza voltarsi indietro, lasciando il suo amore alle cure di Steve, straziata in ogni cellula del proprio essere.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitolo 16 Battiti d'amore, Harrington, Nevada, settembre 2019**

'Mi avete mentito! Tutti e due!' Bucky, sconvolto, lo sussurrò, non aveva neanche la forza di urlare, ascoltata la confessione di Robin 'Siete due manipolatori!'.

'Lo abbiamo fatto per il tuo bene' la Reynolds aveva gli occhi lucidi 'e Steve non c'entra. Glielo ho chiesto io, anzi glielo ho imposto! Non prendertela con lui!' lo pregò.

'Bell'amico! Eravate le persone di cui mi fidavo di più...adesso non potrò credere a nulla di ciò che mi direte, avrò sempre il dubbio che non sia vero' commentò Barnes e le sibilò, disperato 'Mi hai mai pensato in questi anni? Al dolore che mi avevi provocato con le tue menzogne? A come stavo io?'.

'Ogni minuto!' rispose, intanto che una lacrima le scendeva dall'occhio destro. Era la prima volta che James la vedeva piangere...Pettirosso...sempre forte, attenta, una guerriera, l'attuale Presidente degli Stati Uniti. Lo guardava, disperata, in attesa di una sua parola, del suo perdono. E lui, invece, era tanto arrabbiato, si sentiva defraudato di tre anni di vita, in cui avrebbe potuto fare scelte molto diverse, conoscendo la verità.

Il bussare alla porta interruppe il duro confronto; Lowell si stagliava, con una pila di documenti da firmare e una borsa da lavoro a tracolla 'Torno più tardi, Presidente?' non tirava una buona aria.

'No, vieni pure, Jack' la donna gli dette di nuovo del tu, amichevole, indicando il tavolo. Forse un break era l'ideale.

'Vado a farmi una doccia' Barnes, scattoso, recuperò un asciugamani e parte del cambio che gli avevano lasciato, andando in bagno.

'La volevo informare che ho scelto di essere il suo portavoce e consigliere personale...mi spiace...vi ho interrotto...' si scusò il collaboratore, osservando, in imbarazzo, le lacrime ora copiose scendere sul viso del suo nuovo capo. Le passò un fazzolettino, in silenzio.

'Dimmi che devo siglare!' asciugandosi gli occhi, lei minimizzò, per impiegare il tempo in un'attività pratica e smettere di rimuginare.

Cosa che non poté fare Bucky. Sotto l'acqua calda, la sua mente vagava e si poneva decine di domande ed una in particolare: cosa provasse Robin per lui, se lo avesse dimenticato. Ed anche se valesse la pena chiederglielo e se gli avrebbe detto la verità.

Provò a calmarsi; in fondo, si era rivelato esatto ciò che aveva creduto dall'inizio...Non lo aveva venduto, aveva dovuto salvare Ray...e aveva fatto in modo che fosse il Capitano ad avere l'ultima parola per la sua esistenza...certo, poi non lo aveva cercato mai, in nessuna circostanza!

Su un'ultima riflessione, si bloccò: la certezza che, senza la presenza di Robin, del suo amore, dei suoi battiti, non sarebbe sopravvissuto, a Bucarest e successivamente. Lo aveva salvato, letteralmente, aiutandolo nel recupero della memoria e da un'uscita soft dal condizionamento mentale.

Si tamponò con la spugna e indossò biancheria e pantaloni della tuta blu, tornando nella stanza, incerto sul da farsi.

La Reynolds aveva terminato di mettere firme e si stava preparando per avvicendarglisi in bagno. Lo scrutò, col viso arrossato dal pianto. Era più bello che mai; negli anni di lontananza, era diventato ancora più affascinante, i capelli curati e leggermente più corti di come li ricordasse, il volto sbarbato, il fisico tonico ed allenato.

Notò il torso nudo, con il nuovo arto bionico, il suo cruccio esistenziale, e si espresse in un commento sincero 'Mi piace la protesi, ti dona'. Senza riflettere sul suo gesto istintivo, lo carezzò, delicata, con l'abituale naturalezza, sull'avambraccio sinistro 'puoi toglierla, sarà più facile la sua gestione...finalmente!'.

Lui annuì, colpito dal suo tocco, vedendola muoversi verso la toilette; si infilò la maglietta bianca a maniche corte, intanto che Lowell si era girato, in difficoltà per la loro evidente intimità, evitando di fissare l'ex Soldato, le cui profonde cicatrici e il braccio metallico lo avevano scioccato. Non era un belvedere.

'Sergente...scusi' rimasti soli, lo interloquì 'oltre alla vostra... ehm...relazione di tre anni fa e al romanzo, c'è altro che deve dirmi su lei e Pettirosso? Sa, è il Presidente degli Stati Uniti e vorrei prevenire i problemi. Sono leggermente a disagio ad affrontare un certo tipo di argomenti con una donna che conosco così poco!'

'Che romanzo?' James aggrottò le sopracciglia, incerto.

'Oddio, non è a conoscenza?!...questo qui!' dalla borsa, estrasse un libro con la copertina azzurra e glielo passò.

Barnes trattenne il fiato.

L'autore era Robin Reynolds. Il titolo 'Battiti d'amore'. Al centro della copertina stessa, un'immagine disegnata, probabilmente da un artista: un soldato con l'uniforme dell'esercito statunitense, usata durante la Guerra in Vietnam e un mitragliatore in mano, abbracciato a una giovane dai capelli lunghi castani. Le fattezze dei loro volti ricordavano moltissimo i lineamenti suoi e di Robin!

Lo sfogliò, velocemente, e ne riconobbe qualche brano, avrebbe potuto recitarli a menadito.

Era il romanzo che la mora gli aveva dato da correggere e commentare a Bucarest! Lo aveva scritto lei! Non altri!

Rimase senza parole, soprattutto udendo quelle di Jack 'L'ho letto...è molto bello…purtroppo non ha avuto grande successo editoriale...ed è dedicato a lei, Barnes! È un uomo fortunato...io non sono mai stato il battito del cuore di nessuna donna' Lowell si accomiatò, in silenzio.

James si affrettò a cercare la dedica...la trovò, sulla pagina di destra, successiva a quella iniziale...era molto semplice...'Per Bucky, il mio unico battito'.

'Adesso sai anche del libro...' la Reynolds, ferma sullo stipite della porta, pantaloni della tuta e canotta, i capelli umidi, commentò, triste 'speravo che ti fosse capitato di scovarlo, casualmente, in una libreria...è stato il solo modo che ho avuto per mandarti una sorta di messaggio...che però non ti è arrivato...'.

Lo vide camminare verso di lei, veloce, affiancarla e metterle un dito sotto il mento, per farle alzare lo sguardo, la sinistra bionica che la stringeva a sé per la vita.

Robin poggiò istintivamente le sue mani sul torace maschile, emozionatissima, come nemmeno la prima volta che si erano sfiorati, percependone il ritmo convulso del muscolo cardiaco.

'Pettirosso, il mio cuore non ha mai battuto così forte prima d'ora' le sussurrò Bucky, un attimo prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Steso sul letto accanto a lei, tenendola fra le braccia, la bocca sulla sua tempia, James ascoltava, interessato, il racconto di ciò che era stato 'Appena io e West abbiamo lasciato l'aeroporto di Lipsia Halle, ci hanno portato in una struttura ospedaliera americana su suolo tedesco. Ray è stato operato alla spalla ed al ginocchio. Le ferite che gli aveva inferto la Romanoff non erano mortali, se curate per tempo. Cosa che è avvenuta'.

'Zoppica ancora ed ne porta i segni, per colpa mia' commentò Barnes.

'Non sei stato tu la causa...e lui ti adora, avrebbe affrontato un cerchio di fuoco per te. Ha sofferto moltissimo di non averti potuto contattare...comunque, Ross lo aveva fatto seguire e lo avevano bloccato praticamente da subito, da quando ci aveva lasciato valigia e documenti nel deposito bagagli, per questo il Segretario di Stato credette fossi in aeroporto...trascorso qualche giorno di convalescenza, post intervento, e firmato l'accordo di riservatezza, siamo tornati a Washington, dove il mio collega ha continuato la riabilitazione.

Fury ci aveva assicurato che non era sua intenzione rovinarci la carriera. Formalmente fu così, tuttavia ci parve impossibile che qualcuno si fidasse ancora di noi, tanto da farci lavorare sul serio' sospirò, carezzandogli una guancia, i bottoni di cioccolato che fissavano i suoi fanali azzurri.

'Però qualcosa è accaduto...' l'uomo rise 'Sei Presidente, Pettirosso!'.

'Non prendermi in giro! Sì, ho incontrato una persona eccezionale, John A. Nelson. Allora era Vicedirettore dell'FBI e mi chiese di far parte del suo staff, mi aveva preso in simpatia. Ero molto giù...' rabbrividì '…per averti lasciato andare. Avevo perduto la voglia di vivere e di ricominciare...'.

'Anche io' mormorò lui, con un nodo alla gola.

'John mi volle mettere alla prova, mi spronò a fare del mio meglio, mi incentivò a scrivere...mi affidò un paio di operazioni di rilievo contro il parere di tutti e mi ci buttai, anima e corpo. Furono un successo.

Da lì in avanti, con West di nuovo accanto, proseguì, sotto la sua supervisione. Nelson era in gamba, univa le doti di un valido operativo alla diplomazia. Divenne Direttore dell'FBI e io e Ray fummo promossi. Quando il figlio del mio diretto superiore si è ammalato, John volle che lo sostituissi, mi promise sarebbe stato per un breve periodo...è accaduto tre mesi fa...il resto lo sai!'.

'Ti ho vista con Nelson, a pranzo, in un locale della capitale, un anno circa dalle vicende di Berlino. Steve insisteva che non dovessi cercarti, non gli detti retta e venni lì...' confessò.

Lei rimase sbigottita 'Eri davvero tu! Ti ho notato, dal vetro del locale e sono corsa fuori, ma non c'eri già più...perché non ti sei svelato?'.

'Eravate in confidenza, ho creduto stessi insieme a lui...e ho percepito la distanza tra le nostre vite...sono stato un'idiota...' ammise 'e non avevo fatto caso che portassi ancora l'orologio'.

Baciandolo all'angolo delle labbra, Robin gli fece una confessione che nasceva dall'anima 'L'ho indossato sempre...speravo che, prima o poi, avrebbe segnato l'ora che desideravo...forse lo sta facendo adesso'.

Lui le sistemò la solita ciocca di capelli ribelle dietro l'orecchio, notando fosse particolarmente coinvolta 'Senza forse...'. La baciò, di nuovo, dolcemente...il contatto scatenò un incendio che avrebbero potuto spegnere in un unico modo.

Trascorsi pochi attimi si ritrovarono nudi, l'uno nell'altra.

Le mani sagomavano i loro fisici per ritrovare le fisionomie note, rimaste dentro l'anima, ad accertarsi che non fosse un sogno la loro rinnovata vicinanza; le bocche non potevano separarsi e si sfioravano, palpitanti.

I polpastrelli umani e metallici di James iniziarono a stuzzicare i capezzoli di lei che gemeva sotto il suo tocco, di fianco.

La ragazza si spostò, per un attimo, spaventata dall'intensità di ciò che provava e dal languore, dandogli le spalle, in affanno.

Bucky si appoggiò, delicato, sul suo culetto, prendendola per la vita, sentendola sussultare, piano, voluttuosa 'Non aver paura...siamo io e te...Pettirosso!'. La voleva da impazzire, pensò, augurandosi che per lei fosse lo stesso.

Robin portò la schiena sul suo petto, aderendo alla sua pelle... avvicinò il viso al suo, per sentirne il respiro affannato e gli eterni battiti d'amore, per voltarsi, infine, in cerca di un lungo bacio appassionato...un bacio profondo, atteso per tre anni...si liberò delle sue insicurezze e si mise in ginocchio, alzando le natiche ed aprendo le gambe snelle, i lunghi capelli scuri spalmati ad incorniciarle il corpo, offrendosi, sensuale, completamente, allo sguardo maschile.

Ricordava bene quanto amasse quella parte del suo corpo e gli sorrise, maliziosa.

L'uomo rabbrividì, davanti agli occhi il sedere perfetto a forma di cuore, un buchino meraviglioso e la porta del proprio delirio più in basso. La baciò, sull'esterno del fianco, con la bocca aperta e umida, impaurito lui nel frangente di poter rovinare il loro momento di unione tanto atteso; avrebbe voluto proseguire, ma si bloccò, fin quando fu Robin a spronarlo, con le uniche parole che voleva sentire 'Bucky...amami...' gli sussurrò, con voce roca e impaziente.

Barnes si fece coraggio e continuò a sbaciucchiarla, leccando la sua epidermide setosa, fino alla schiena e da lì alle cosce, insinuandosi, lieve, con le dita, tra i pelati carnosi del suo fiore, trovandola colma di rugiada, di desiderio di essere amata, di brama di lui.

La sollazzò, con il polpastrello del pollice della mano destra, sul bottoncino gonfio, percependo una sottile vibrazione ed un gemito inconsulto.

La moretta strinse le gambe, ad interrompere la stimolazione che l'avrebbe condotta in breve ad un piacere solitario, sentendo l'ammonimento del compagno che la tranquillizzava, baciandola sulle scapole e sul collo 'Voglio toccarti, sentirti...ti prego...mi sei mancata così tanto'.

La Reynolds acconsentì alla questua amorosa, permettendogli di carezzarla ancora al centro nevralgico della propria beautitudine, strappandole un ulteriore sussulto, più carico del precedente.

Bucky, compiaciuto del fiume di candidi umori profumati che sgorgavano, come una cascata, dall'interno del suo Pettirosso, intuì che non fosse più il tempo delle attese. Si portò col bacino dietro di lei, per varcare l'ingresso del suo paradiso, fino a colmarla, sostituendo le dita con se stesso; rimase immobile, dentro la sua femmina, per un tempo infinito, gli occhi nei suoi, le labbra sulle sue, la mano destra sul seno sinistro...Robin Reynolds era il suo unico battito! Lo era sempre stata!

Iniziò a muoversi, preso da un ritmo martellante, alternando la cadenza del movimento, le mani di lei sulle sue cosce muscolose ad aggrapparsi, a tenersi, a formare un essere umano speciale, un incastro perfetto.

Tremarono insieme, gemettero insieme, sospirarono insieme.

I corpi si irrigidirono e rilassarono all'unisono, sulle note delle loro confessioni dell'anima.

'Ti amo, Pettirosso' mormorò lui.

'Ti amo, Bucky' sussurrò lei.

Avevano trascorso svegli l'intera notte, amandosi e raccontandosi ciò che era accaduto durante la loro separazione, fino al mattino.

'Steve era al mio fianco, quando mi sono ripreso, a seguito delle vicende di Lipsia Halle. È stato un amico presente, lo sarebbe stato ugualmente, al di là della promessa che ti fece. È riuscito a trovare un equilibrio con Stark e la frattura fra gli Avengers si è pian piano saldata. Tony e Bruce Banner hanno progettato e realizzato la mia protesi e mi ci sono abituato presto. Come hai detto tu prima, è molto più facile da indossare del braccio metallico che mi avevano impiantato' era il turno di Barnes, che parlava imburrando una fetta biscottata, alle prime luci dell'alba.

'Dove vivi adesso?' chiese la moretta, bevendo il caffellatte che le avevano portato per colazione, su un vassoio che aveva posizionato sul letto.

'A New York, lì c'è il Quartier Generale degli Avengers. Rogers ha convinto gli altri e persino Fury a farmi entrare nella squadra. Hanno accettato la mia presenza, di buon grado, e mi sono fatto valere, per cui ho continuato volentieri. Ho affittato un appartamento nel palazzo accanto a quello del Capitano e Sharon, Steve è stato molto insistente...'.

'Bucky...sei più di un fratello per lui, e viceversa! E sappi che era contrario a mentirti...'.

'Immagino! Deve essere stato difficile per lui indossare la maschera del bugiardo, anche se era per una buona causa'.

Robin spalmò un velo di marmellata di lamponi sulla fetta che aveva recuperato dalle sue mani e gliela passò, direttamente sulle labbra.

James la mangiò in silenzio, guardandola imbambolato.

'Che c'è?' lo esortò ad aprirsi.

'Sono cambiato di colpo, da quando ti ho conosciuto. Volevo essere diverso da come ero stato, volevo te...e volevo noi, diventare un compagno per te e forse un padre di famiglia. Un impulso del genere si prova una volta e se stata tu a farmi sentire così; quando eravamo insieme le mie imperfezioni, le azioni orribili che avevo compiuto si cancellavano nella mia testa...' le fece una dichiarazione d'amore in piena regola 'nelle nostre vite c'è stato un buco assurdo di tre anni...ed ora che ci siamo ritrovati, io...'. Si era chiesto se avrebbero potuto ricominciare dal punto in cui si erano separati.

La Reynolds si avvicinò e gli leccò le labbra che sapevano di lamponi, dandogli un tenero bacio, accarezzando i suoi capelli 'Ogni cosa a suo tempo...dobbiamo uscire da questa situazione che mette in pericolo il paese...ed il Presidente ha bisogno di te, io ho bisogno di te' sussurrò, seria e languida al contempo, udendolo annuire, intanto che la stringeva al suo petto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitolo 17 Punto della situazione, Harrington, Nevada, settembre 2019**

'Non vorrà più avere a che fare con me...mi odierà!' Rogers, in completo blu scuro elegante, accanto a sua moglie Sharon borbottava, in attesa del briefing mattutino, immaginando le reazioni di James ai comportamenti omertosi che aveva tenuto nei suoi confronti negli ultimi anni.

La bionda - gonna scura a sigaretta e camicia di seta color salmone, ancora tra le mani una copia del romanzo di Robin, di cui Lowell l'aveva gentilmente omaggiata, insieme agli abiti eleganti recuperati per i suoi nuovi datori di lavoro - rise 'Non credo proprio; se avessi letto il libro, anziché lamentarti di continuo, sapresti di cosa sto parlando...conviene sincerartene, per tranquillizzarti!'. Si incamminò verso la sala dedicata, incrociando proprio la Reynolds e Barnes 'Buongiorno!'.

'Buongiorno a te!' la federale, tailleur carta da zucchero con la gonna e top crema, contraccambiò, la mano di Bucky, che l'accompagnava, sulla parte bassa della schiena.

'Buck, ciao...' il Capitano balbettò, teso 'dobbiamo chiarirci, ti devo spiegare...'.

'È tutto a posto, Stevie...ehm, Vicepresidente' James, scherzando, minimizzò. Lo aveva già perdonato ed era talmente contento della notte appena trascorsa da non voler riprendere l'argomento; conosceva bene il suo amico e sapeva quanto gli fosse umanamente costata la propria condotta ambigua.

Lo vide riprendere i colori, con un respiro di sollievo e ribattere, spiritoso 'Sono sempre Stevie, il ragazzino biafrano di Brooklyn!'.

La guardia armata all'entrata della sala gremita aprì la porta, facendoli accomodare.

Robin non poté mettere un piede dentro che udì il grido di West 'E vai!'. Si era alzato in piedi, con le braccia levate al cielo con le dita a v, in segno di vittoria, all'indirizzo della neo Presidente e dell'uomo di scorta speciale che le aveva affibbiato 'Lo scriveranno nei libri di storia...il primo ordine del Ministro della Difesa, un successone...' era certo che lei e James si fossero riappacificati, e per suo merito, glielo aveva letto negli occhi luminosi e felici!

'Smettila, Ray!' Barnes sbottò a ridere e gli mostrò, in contrapposizione, il braccio metallico che sbucava dalla maglia a manica corta, a mo' di minaccia.

'Eh no...' l'agente si sedette 'contro quella roba lì mi arrendo!' recuperò la concentrazione, segnalando la presenza degli astanti, gli Avengers che aveva rintracciato con la collaborazione della Hill e che erano arrivati a Harrington da pochi minuti. Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner.

'Cap, davvero sei Vicepresidente?' Sam fissava Steve, cercando di non sghignazzare 'non ti ci vedo proprio!'.

'È una lunga storia...sta diventando un tormentone, smettetela di chiedermelo' rosso come un pomodoro, Rogers sviò l'argomento.

Lowell prese subito la parola, con la solita prosopopea 'Scherza, vero? Il Capitano Rogers è adattissimo! In un momento in cui la nazione si sente allo sbaraglio, in cui i nostri connazionali hanno paura e non sanno cosa stia accadendo con esattezza, è una figura di riferimento morale!'.

'Grazie, Jack, per l'incoraggiamento! E grazie a tutti voi per essere venuti!' la Reynolds guardò i Vendicatori.

'Un Pettirosso come Presidente, è la rivincita di noi pennuti...' il Falco fece l'occhiolino a Robin.

'Agente Barton, il posto di Vice è stato aggiudicato, tieniti pronto per la prossima volta' fu simpatica 'Novità? Che avete scoperto?' domandò poi la donna.

Stark, accanto a Ray, entrambi in t-shirt, spiegò 'È come pensavamo, io e West ci abbiamo lavorato alacremente...un sistema di hackeraggio sofisticato è entrato nel satellite delle mie Industrie, manomettendolo. Mi ha buttato fuori ed ha preso il controllo di ogni drone di mia proprietà; erano apparati dormienti, custoditi in magazzini sparsi su territorio americano. Li ha suddivisi in stormi, dandogli come bersagli i nomi che abbiamo letto ieri sulla tua lavagna, la successione nella sostituzione del Presidente. Hanno ucciso le persone dell'elenco, partendo dal basso fino al Capo di Stato ed al Vice. Tranne te, Reynolds...non si aspettavano che sopravvivessi né che avresti saputo gestire la situazione di emergenza!'.

'Secondo me, credevano che gli Stati Uniti sarebbero rimasti acefali e che ne avrebbero assunto la guida, con estrema facilità. Grazie a Dio, la loro previsione si è rivelata errata' aggiunse Fury.

'E dietro c'è Pierce? Sul serio?' Bruce li interpellò; era l'altro fratello scienziato del gruppo, un gemello diverso separato alla nascita da Tony, una mente eccelsa ed un carattere pacifico, stretto in una personalità complessa, i cui effetti, combinati alle radiazioni gamma assunte erano racchiusi in un mostro verde, dai tratti pericolosi ed aggressivi. L'esatto opposto dell'uomo di mezza età, rotondetto ed occhialuto, col viso dolce e rubicondo seduto al loro tavolo.

'Lui e ciò che resta dell'HYDRA. Era un'organizzazione molto vasta e radicata, potrebbe trattarsi di un contingente numeroso...' Rogers sospirò.

'Ray, abbiamo la certezza che Pierce sia in vita? Una foto?' Bucky conosceva le capacità ed il tempismo di West.

'Uhm...sapevo me lo avresti chiesto...questo è il mio unico riscontro. Voi lo conoscevate, lo avete visto di persona...che ne pensate? E' una foto scattata nella Provincia della Columbia Britannica' sullo schermo alle proprie spalle, proiettò l'immagine di un uomo biondo, in tuta scura con cappuccio sulla testa e occhiali da sole, poco nitida.

Bucky sbuffò, la mano sul ginocchio destro di Pettirosso 'Sembrerebbe Pierce...'.

Nick, Natasha e Steve confermarono i sospetti, annuendo.

'E siamo a uno...gli altri simpatici cinque? I potenziati?' Barton, gli occhi che guizzavano nel volto monolitico, si informò.

'Ho cercato, non avevo foto da confrontare poiché non ne furono scattate, a suo tempo. Ross lo impedì, nessuno se ne chiese il motivo...erano stati considerati morti!' Ray chiarì.

Lowell tossì, a richiamare l'attenzione; era incuriosito e stranito dalla presenza degli Avengers quasi al completo, soprattutto dalla Maximoff che squadrava in continuazione.

Era una ragazza molto attraente, i capelli chiari lunghi e lisci, gli occhi da gatta di un azzurro delicato, uno spolverino di pelle rosso bordeaux, pantaloni stretch neri, stivaletti col tacco ed un paio di canottiere col pizzo, sovrapposte l'una all'altra, che mettevano in risalto il seno prosperoso. Era dotata di un potere immenso, che in Africa non era riuscita a gestire, ed era finita su tutti i giornali.

Ora che l'aveva accanto, il portavoce era incantato da lei e pure intimorito. Si fece coraggio 'Una nota caratteriale di Ross dovete tenere a mente: era un megalomane, pieno di sé. Dalla parte giusta, certo non dell'HYDRA, ma credeva di essere più in gamba del resto del mondo. Non poteva cancellare la sua opera, doveva lasciarne una piccola traccia.

Fra i suoi file che ho spulciato in notturna, mentre i miei capi erano in altre faccende affaccendati' buttò lì una battutina sciocca, degna di West 'ce n'era uno criptato, che i tecnici sono riusciti ad aprire, ho fatto le copie del suo contenuto!' le fece passare, una per ciascuno. Era un fascicolo cospicuo su sei potenziati; il primo era Bucky, ma c'erano fotografie e note dettagliate degli altri.

'Jack...è grandioso!' James lo mormorò, leggermente preoccupato da ciò che lesse… nero su bianco era peggio di quanto ricordasse.

La squadra era stata composta in maniera perfetta. I componenti si distinguevano fra di loro per aspetto esteriore ed abilità fisiche.

Oltre alla donna, apparentemente di circa trent'anni come gli altri, i lunghi capelli scuri trattenuti da una coda di cavallo, i tratti ed il corpo diventati piuttosto mascolini, il team poteva contare su quattro uomini, differenti quanto meno per colore della chioma. Uno castano, probabilmente di origine slava, uno moro con la pelle olivastra, mediorientale. Gli ultimi due, i più pericolosi, a quanto indicava il fascicolo, spiccavano, poiché uno era albino e l'altro calvo e notevolmente fisicato.

'Purtroppo non è specificato dove siano ubicati, o conservati...Sergente Barnes, ci aiuti lei...che accadeva fra una missione e l'altra? Forse potremmo trarne degli spunti' il collaboratore, piuttosto sveglio, aveva avuto una buona intuizione. Rigido e formale alla morte, dava ancora del lei ai propri interlocutori.

Robin, sapendo quanto gli sarebbe costata quella confessione, bisbigliò all'orecchio di James, stringendogli la mano, sopra il tavolo 'Se te la senti...'.

Lui accondiscese, rasserenato dalla sua presenza a fianco 'C'è poco da dire. Inizialmente eravamo in Siberia, alla base bonificata da Ross. A seguito delle modifiche col siero sottratto ad Howard Stark, ho allenato i potenziati; erano più forti di me, aggressivi e fuori controllo ed ho dovuto interrompere, in caso contrario, mi avrebbero massacrato.

In via generale, di solito, venivo risvegliato qualche giorno prima della missione da compiere, tolto dalla capsula di crioconservazione.

Si trattava di verificare il mio stato e ripetere il lavaggio del cervello e della memoria; i miei carcerieri dovevano essere certi che fossi concentrato sull'operazione e non distratto da altro. Terminato il lavoro, tornavo alla base per essere congelato fino a nuovo ordine, che mi veniva impartito utilizzando i termini russi scritti in cirillico sul libretto dalla copertina scura, di cui vi dissi. E così gli altri, a ciò che so. Però, diversi mesi prima della vicenda degli Helicarrier, sono stato portato a Washington, Pierce mi voleva vicino.

Subivo le torture che lui chiedeva ai suoi subordinati di infliggermi o che si divertiva a provocarmi direttamente con le sue mani...sono stato con Steve, nella struttura di prigionia dove mi tenevano, due anni e mezzo fa. Erano rimaste solo macerie...'.

Il Capitano fece un cenno di assenso con la testa.

Robin, pallida al suo racconto, che già aveva ascoltato innumerevoli volte, si voltò verso Lowell 'Organizza per tornare a Washington D.C., è la location lavorativa del Governo e voglio mostrare al mondo che non abbiamo paura. Per di più, è l'ultimo posto dove Pierce ha operato, ripartiamo da lì! Anche perché la Columbia Britannica confina proprio con lo Stato di Washington. Sempre se qualcuno fra voi non abbia idee migliori!'.

Nessuno si oppose, altre proposte non ce ne furono.

'Provvedo, Pettirosso...ehm...Presidente Reynolds!' Jack si esaltò, soprattutto all'ordine seguente di Ray 'Andremo tutti col Quinjet, Avengers compresi, ovviamente...e che ci sia la stampa al gran completo quando atterriamo. Facciamo incazzare Pierce, proviamo a provocarlo! È uno stronzo che se la lega al dito!'.

'Mi attivo subito, ehm, Rondine' il collaboratore scattò in piedi, cellulare alla mano. I due uccellini erano pieni di risorse e gli piacevano...un sacco!

'West...per piacere...linguaggio...sei Ministro della Difesa...' Rogers bofonchiò contro Ray, sentendo Bucky ridere a crepapelle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitolo 18 Casa Bianca d'amore, Washington D.C., settembre 2019**

'Non potete andare più piano e senza i maledetti giri della morte? Per favore! Mi fa male lo stomaco!' Jack Lowell lo aveva ripetuto di continuo, seduto sul Quinjet accanto a Robin, terrorizzato e colpito dalla velocità dell'aereo.

Aveva persino sdoganato il lei formale che dava a tutti, soprattutto quando Steve e Clint si erano esibiti in un paio di acrobazie che avevano fatto cadere a terra i suoi appunti, sparpagliandoli, e gli avevano provocato una leggera nausea 'E che cavolo, lo fate di proposito!'. Mica poteva dare ordini al Vicepresidente degli Stati Uniti che pilotava.

'Bucky...non prendermi in giro!' rimproverò Barnes, che, tra Rondine e Pettirosso, lo fissava, tentando di non ridere 'Sono un povero portaborse! Ammetto che questo aereo è favoloso. Ed io sono salito sull'Air Force One, su tanti di quei voli privati...però…è troppo per me…Mi arrendo!'. Urtato da Wanda che sghignazzava alle sue spalle, si poggiò allo schienale del seggiolino, scoraggiato e si ammutolì.

'Jack...' la Reynolds, carezzandogli una mano, provò a distrarlo 'riassumici quanto hai organizzato!'.

Era così dolce quella donna, rifletté il collaboratore...si concentrò 'Atterreremo di fronte la Casa Bianca, dove alloggerete e lavorerete...lavoreremo. Ci saranno emittenti televisive di tutto il pianeta. Ci riprenderanno mentre entreremo. E non avete l'aria di persone che abbiano timore di qualcosa...farete un figurone' voltò, esaminando gli Avengers, che, su indicazione di West, indossavano le tute da combattimento, Rogers compreso...blu scuro e con la stella sul petto 'Falcon e Iron Man voleranno sulle nostre teste e planeranno vicino a noi...idea grandiosa, Robin...non mi sono mai divertito tanto come con voi...con Ross ed i suoi predecessori era una noia, scartoffie e grane politiche, zero azione!'.

'Sai sparare, Lowell?' Fury si informò, ironico.

L'altro scosse la testa; il nero con la benda e la giacca di pelle lo spaventava ancora più di Pierce! Gli faceva venire la tremarella!

'Uhm...dovrò insegnartelo!' Nick lo disse, serio, vedendo la sagoma della Casa Bianca sbucare nel verde di Washington D.C..

'Emozionata, Presidente?' James si rivolse alla moretta, al momento dell'atterraggio.

'È una situazione strana...un pochino sì' ammise, senza smettere di fissare i suoi occhi azzurri. _Mai emozionata come di averti ritrovato e di poterti stare ancora vicina_, rifletté la donna.

Come le avesse letto nel pensiero, le sistemò la solita ciocca di capelli ribelle dietro l'orecchio 'Siamo in due...' le sussurrò, sganciando la cintura e seguendola sulla scaletta del jet.

La Reynolds scese per prima, poi il Capitano con Sharon e scudo al seguito e gli altri. Tony e Sam sbucarono dal cielo e si piazzarono ai lati del gruppo, sorridenti, per farsi immortalare coi colleghi dai flash dei fotografi, sul prato curato e rigoglioso della Casa Bianca.

Ai giornalisti che tentavano di porre domande si oppose Lowell con un secco 'No comment!', in maniera tanto autoritaria da zittirli in un sol colpo.

Robin, intimidita dal clamore e dall'attenzione ricevuta, oscillò leggermente sui tacchi, subito sorretta da Bucky, che la prese per la vita. Inconsciamente, le loro mani si cercarono e camminarono uniti fino all'interno del palazzo.

'Per di qua, Presidente!' Jack la sospinse verso la Stanza Ovale, lo studio ufficiale del Capo di Stato. Era identico alle immagini che ne avevano visto in tv; comprendeva una scrivania in massello, davanti due divani gemelli giallo ocra, nel mezzo un tavolino basso, il camino e i tappeti compresi.

'Sono davvero Presidente' lì dentro la Reynolds si rese conto sul serio del suo ruolo.

'Sì, Pettirosso e sei pure brava! Avevo visto giusto quando ti ho reclutato' Fury le dette una lieve pacca sulla spalla, indicando la poltrona dietro lo scrittoio, il posto che le spettava di diritto, per incoraggiarla.

Lei si sedette, poiché la stanza era piena, con Barnes in piedi al suo fianco, alle sue spalle la bandiera degli Stati Uniti e quella con l'aquila.

'Su che ci concentriamo?' domandò Wanda, intimorita dall'ambiente formale.

Tony, liberatosi dal guscio metallico, entrò nella stanza, veloce 'Caspita...niente male...quasi meglio della mia torre' osservò quadri e colleghi 'dunque, io e Ray siamo sulle tracce dei droni. Sono scomparsi dai radar, volatilizzati, pensiamo siano dormienti, da qualche parte, pronti per sferrare un nuovo attacco, massiccio'.

West annuì.

'Intanto chiederei a Barton e Romanoff di fare un sopralluogo sui posti frequentati a suo tempo da Pierce. Casa, ufficio, il rifugio dove teneva Bucky...voi due avete un fiuto speciale, potreste recuperare informazioni utili o vedere dettagli sfuggiti in precedenza' suggerì Robin, nominando i due Vendicatori.

Il Falco scosse la testa, oppositivo al massimo 'Sarebbe meglio se potessi andare con qualcun altro...'. A seguito delle sevizie a Rondine, aveva provato un disgusto tale per la sua amica e fedele collega da non averne più voluto sapere. Avevano lavorato fianco a fianco, quando era capitato, senza mai chiarirsi, con un'ostilità di fondo assai spiacevole.

'È un ordine, agente Barton...muoversi' Ray indicò la porta, duro come la pietra, osservandoli alzarsi dal divano 'Ah, Clint...se l'ho perdonata io, puoi farlo anche tu...aveva ricevuto una disposizione da un superiore come la mia di adesso, a cui tu stai ubbidendo, pur controvoglia...il rancore è un sentimento sterile, inutile!'.

Mentre i due Avengers si richiudevano l'uscio alle spalle, silenziosi, con la Vedova che mandò a West uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine, quest'ultimo commentò, toccandosi il mento 'Mi piace comandare, ci sono portato, altro che informatica e spionaggio...'.

Lowell lo interruppe 'Chi si loda si sbroda...se siete pronti, farei accomodare il resto dello staff che ho scelto per voi, il nostro nuovo governo!'.

La Reynolds annuì. Passati pochi minuti dovette ammetterlo con se stessa: Jack era molto in gamba, arguto, aveva una marcia in più. Relegato per anni a fare il timido portaborse, a versare caffè o scrivere discorsi per Ross, aveva imparato l'arte e l'aveva messa da parte, per sfoggiarla, temperata dalla sua intelligenza ed educazione.

Aveva scovato, fra le sue conoscenze, i giovani che erano davanti a lei e stringevano le sue mani, quelle di Fury, di Ray, e degli altri Avengers. Uomini e donne suoi coetanei che avevano lavorato nell'ombra e che ora potevano esprimere le loro doti in maniera concreta.

Le fecero un'ottima impressione, tutti, e lei la fece a loro. Ed all'intero paese, durante la breve conferenza stampa organizzata dall'onnipresente Lowell, la presentazione formale del nuovo governo americano; dal palchetto col leggio ligneo, all'interno della stessa Casa Bianca, la Reynolds ed il Capitano Rogers - Sharon e Bucky limitrofi - avevano fatto gli onori di casa, riassunto i nuovi incarichi affidati e risposto a poche e selezionate domande.

'Sono il più anziano, un vero Matusalemme fra ragazzini del liceo!' Fury si era lamentato, terminato il momento di incontro.

'No, direi che sei il più saggio e che ci vuole un tipo come te nel gruppo...uno che terrorizza con un'occhiata, un solo occhio e te la fai sotto...' Jack lo rassicurò, a modo suo.

Erano a fine giornata e Robin li lasciò liberi, per la cena ed il riposo, per andare nella propria stanza, seguita da James.

'Qui c'è spazio in abbondanza...per voi ho fatto preparare una camera unica...vedrete dove...l'Executive Residence è favoloso!' ridacchiò Lowell, instancabile su ogni fronte, indirizzando un mezza battuta alla Reynolds e Barnes.

'Grazie...' bisbigliò la mora, accomiatandosi da lui 'ah, Jack, la prossima volta che capiterà un'emergenza simile, segnalerò te, per il ruolo di Presidente, saresti il più adatto e non lo dico per scherzare! Buona serata'.

Aveva ragione Lowell, ovviamente. L'edificio centrale del complesso della Casa Bianca, situato tra l'ala ovest e l'ala est, era composto da tre piani, ed ospitava il Presidente e la sua famiglia.

Lussuosissimo, comprendeva persino una pista da bowling! Camminando nei corridoi, al seguito di un impiegato, la Reynolds e Barnes giunsero al secondo piano dell'edificio, contenente gli appartamenti privati del Capo di Stato e la cucina. La parte destinata al riposo constava di quattro stanze da letto ed uno spogliatoio riservato solo alla moretta.

L'ex portavoce, conoscendo la semplicità dei suoi modi, aveva fatto allestire, per la notte, lo spazio più discreto. Spiccava un letto dalla forma classica, in ciliegio, su cui erano appoggiati quattro guanciali bianco sporco e altrettanti cuscini squadrati, un paio di poltroncine imbottite fra un tavolinetto basso, altre due ai lati del talamo, una per ciascuno, un tavolo più grande per consumare i pasti o lavorare, un armadio in cui erano visibili all'interno capi d'abbigliamento pronti per il mattino seguente e una toilette annessa.

'Potremmo abituarci a vivere qui...' la donna, colpita, ammirava il panorama, che dava sul prato verde della sua nuova residenza.

'L'importante è stare insieme...Mi sei mancata da morire, Presidente' Bucky l'aveva agguantata e bloccata contro la portafinestra di vetro, da cui si erano affacciati, per baciarla senza perdere nemmeno un secondo.

Robin aveva contraccambiato le sue labbra, teneramente 'Anche tu' aveva bisbigliato, con la voce arrochita dal desiderio.

L'attimo seguente si era ritrovata con lui che la prendeva in braccio, a mo' di sposa, e la depositava sul letto.

Si era spogliato della tuta da combattimento, in piedi, davanti alla donna che faceva altrettanto, rimanendo completamente nudo 'Ti spiace?' le aveva chiesto, indicando la protesi che aveva necessità di togliere.

La Reynolds, inaspettatamente, si era messa in ginocchio e lo aveva raggiunto, sfiorando l'attacco dell'arto bionico 'Insegnami a sganciarlo, voglio farlo io!' sussurrò, carezzandolo con i polpastrelli, affettuosa, partendo proprio dalla mano sinistra fino ad arrivare alla scapola, come la prima volta in cui si erano amati.

Barnes la fissò, nei pezzi di cioccolato fondente che aveva al posto degli occhi, commosso.

Era sempre più evidente perché se ne fosse innamorato al primo sguardo, al primo gesto, al primo battito. Perché era una creatura straordinaria, meravigliosa, nell'aspetto esteriore e nell'anima.

'Certo...metti la mano sotto la mia e segui ciò che faccio io...' le prese la destra sotto la propria e la premette, sulla parte superiore della spalla sinistra, più arcuata, facendole compiere un movimento circolare, lieve ma deciso.

Robin udì uno scatto e comprese che il braccio si fosse staccato dalla sua articolazione.

Baciò la carne lesa del moncherino, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e resse la protesi con entrambe le mani, scostandola e poggiandola sulla poltroncina posizionata accanto al letto 'Il tuo nuovo braccio è leggero e insieme massiccio' commentò, ammirata del lavoro di Stark e Banner.

Distratta dall'esame dell'arto, sentì un singolo singhiozzo, e si voltò verso James, i fanali azzurri colmi di lacrime.

Intenerita come mai, avvicinò il viso al suo e gli asciugò il liquido con le labbra, facendolo proprio 'Bucky, amore mio...sei così bello...lo sei sempre stato, per me. Non mi è mai importato nulla del braccio, delle cicatrici, del tuo passato. Ho visto sempre e solo te, come eri con me e come sei...'. Lo sbaciucchiò sul volto, finché la bocca si unì a quella del compagno che si era calmato, le lingua intrecciate vorticosamente.

'Pettirosso...non ti ho dimenticato, perché nonostante tutto, gran parte della mia anima è diventata di tua proprietà' ammise James 'niente potrà cambiarlo, sono tuo...'.

'Mi rendi immensamente felice, con le tue parole...sai che per me è lo stesso' contraccambiò la mora, comprendendo che l'altro avesse bisogno che la sentisse sua, più del solito.

Lo baciò, all'altezza del collo, sotto il mento, insistendo sulla parte carnosa del lobo dell'orecchio, ricca di terminazioni nervose, udendolo trattenere il respiro.

'Così mi fa perdere la ragione, Presidente Reynolds...' James quasi non riusciva a parlare, per il formicolio che lo aveva colto e che si era diffuso ovunque nel suo essere, dalla base del cranio alle parti più sensibili sotto la cintola.

'Lo scopo è questo' la mora lo ricoprì di baci, brucianti, sul torace muscoloso e guizzante, sollecitandolo sui capezzoli inturgiditi anch'essi, deliziandolo con succosi colpi di lingua intorno l'ombelico, per scendere, in ginocchio, con la testa fra le sue gambe.

Avvolgendo, con entrambe le mani, il palo del suo uomo divenuto d'acciaio, iniziò un lento movimento costante, che provocò a Barnes un leggero spasmo e la fuoriuscita di un piccolo fiotto di nettare che Robin provvide a recuperare con la punta della lingua, immediatamente aprendo la bocca e cingendolo fra le sue labbra sensuali, colmandolo per l'intera sua lunghezza.

Carezzò i glutei marmorei, per spingerlo ancora di più in sé, nella sua caverna umida, in cui lo stimolava con una esperta suzione, unita a volteggi ed arabeschi, utilizzando le dita per completare il piacere maschile, stimolando i testicoli gonfi e giocando con la sottile striscia di epidermide del perineo.

'Quanto sei bella, Robin, amore mio!' Bucky, tra la visione spettacolare di lei, china sul suo inguine ed impegnata in quell'atto dal sapore così erotico, e l'impellenza del godimento che sentiva arrivare dall'interno delle sue viscere come una tempesta che lo stava per colpire, non riuscì a trattenersi a lungo, la destra poggiata sul suo capo, nella danza lussuriosa che stava compiendo il suo Pettirosso per lui.

Stillò il suo nettare nella boccuccia con un grido strozzato, inebriato di un piacere immenso che gli aveva offuscato la vista e scombussolato ciascuno dei cinque sensi posseduti.

La donna, inghiottita la dolce ambrosia, gli si affiancò di nuovo, il viso accanto al suo, con un'espressione birichina e dispettosa, umettandosi le labbra 'Meglio, Sergente? Continuiamo?' propose, seriamente, cingendolo in un abbraccio viscerale.

Avevano bisogno di stringersi ancora, di amarsi ancora, di trovare conforto l'una nell'altro…ancora.

Robin si stese sul letto, con le gambe aperte per offrirsi a Barnes, che le si piazzò sopra, addentrandosi in lei dolcemente, soffocandone i gemiti con un bacio ardente, la mano umana dietro la nuca fra i capelli adorati.

Si muoveva lento, possedendola in profondità, fluendo e poi ritraendosi per ricominciare, con un bacio o uno sguardo a ogni staffilata.

I loro corpi si avvicinavano e si allontanavano, sulla musica muta della loro passione, fino a che, abbracciati, si rivoltarono e fu la ragazza a posizionarsi sopra il suo ritrovato partner, con un movimento sinuoso dei fianchi, delicato, a tentare di far durare quel momento il più a lungo possibile, a trattenerlo con sé.

Persa nel ceruleo dei suoi occhi, fuori dallo spazio e dal tempo, viveva solo per Bucky in quell'attimo, del suo odore, del tocco sapiente della sua mano sul centro della propria femminilità, del piacere che le donava. Percependone gli urti che dal basso diventavano più intensi e dei sospiri che aumentavano, scese a baciarlo, mettendogli la destra sul cuore, nel momento in cui quella di lui fu sul suo seno sinistro.

Cominciarono a tremare insieme, travolti dall'ondata calda del loro amore reciproco. Dal suono dei loro nomi sussurrati. Dai loro battiti intensi.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitolo 19 Il potere delle parole, Washington D.C., settembre 2019**

In tuta blu dell'FBI, Robin firmava delle carte nello Studio Ovale, gli altri intorno in attesa di Lowell, per fare insieme il punto della situazione.

'Presidente Reynolds, scusi se mi permetto' la segretaria dai capelli corvini che le avevano affibbiato dal bunker in poi, vergognosa, tirò fuori il libro dalla copertina azzurra che nascondeva dietro la schiena 'me lo autograferebbe? È la storia più romantica che abbia mai letto...'. Piazzò il romanzo davanti alla moretta, che appose la propria firma, con una breve dedica. Era la prima volta e ne rimase turbata, intanto che James guardava, alternativamente, la sua nuca e l'immagine impressa sul dorso del testo.

La segretaria scappò quasi dall'ufficio, con gli occhi sognanti.

'Gesù, mi toccherà leggerlo!' Stark sparò una battutina.

'E dovresti, ignorante! Autografa pure la mia, per cortesia!' Jack si catapultò nella stanza, gettando sulla scrivania la propria copia del libro ed una del New York Times, aperta sulla pagina della cultura.

'Bucky!' Robin gli indicò la recensione che era stata evidenziata in giallo e lui si precipitò, incuriosito. Il critico letterario del quotidiano ne era entusiasta, e ne aveva colto gli aspetti salienti.

'È fantastico!' commentò Barnes.

'Mi ha chiamato la casa editrice, il tuo romanzo è esaurito in tutte le librerie del paese e lo ristampano oggi! Ogni americano vuole leggere la storia d'amore scritta dal nuovo Presidente...ehm...la sua storia d'amore! E le foto di ieri hanno fatto il giro del mondo...ehm...le immagini in cui vi tenete per mano' la mora mostrò a James anche la copertina del Washington Post, passatagli da Jack anch'essa, un primo piano delle loro due mani unite, umana per lei, bionica per lui.

Il portavoce la incalzò, entusiasta 'I sondaggi di gradimento sono alle stelle, un successo incredibile!'.

'Jack' Robin non era esaltata per nulla 'ho tenuto il mio libro in un cassetto per anni. L'ho tirato fuori una prima volta, a Bucarest e l'ho corretto e sistemato, dopo averlo condiviso con Bucky. Se non ci fosse stato di mezzo lui, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di pubblicarlo. Era un mio messaggio personale, una dichiarazione' ammise, in una confidenza più che intima 'il segno tangibile che non lo avessi dimenticato...' fissò James, gli occhi luminosi 'ho la contezza di averlo scritto solo per lui, da prima che ci conoscessimo...'.

Barnes, colto da un impeto improvviso, in un inconsueto gesto d'amore in pubblico, limitrofo alla scrivania, si abbassò a baciarla sulle labbra, incurante del resto dell'universo…un unico universo contava per lui…Robin Reynolds!

Nel silenzio salito fra gli astanti, colpiti dalla palpabile forza del sentimento che li legava, Lowell tolse d'impaccio il suo capo 'Non credo sia così. Sei una scrittrice, e non ha senso comporre un'opera tanto bella e tenerla per sé. Le critiche positive che ha ricevuto sono sganciate dal tuo attuale ruolo, di solito i media tendono ad attaccare il neo Presidente, non ad osannarlo. È adatta al momento che stiamo passando...abbiamo bisogno di un po' di amore...o no?'.

'Ti vedo più nel ruolo di sciacallo che di romanticone!' West sdrammatizzò. Sapeva del romanzo della sua collega esclusivamente perché lo aveva intercettato alla sua uscita libreria, casualmente; non si era confidata nemmeno con lui, su tale aspetto e aveva soprasseduto ad ogni domanda, vista la persona a cui lo aveva dedicato. Non glielo aveva detto nemmeno tre anni prima, in Romania, anzi gli aveva fatto credere che fosse davvero un libro giuntole dall'editore con cui sporadicamente collaborava, data la sua passione per la lettura.

'Veniamo al sodo! Clint e Nat, ragguagliateci!' Ray li invitò a raccontare.

La Romanoff, una mano sull'avambraccio dell'amico ritrovato, riassunse 'Non abbiamo trovato tracce di Pierce e dei suoi a casa e negli uffici. Però il quartier generale, che usava a suo tempo, non è nelle condizioni disastrose descritte da Rogers e Barnes. È stato sistemato e, secondo noi, i potenziati sono passati di là. Certamente i droni di Tony'.

Barton tirò fuori l'emblema giallo e rosso delle Industrie Stark, un piccolo fregio metallico di un paio di centimetri di lato, mostrandolo e continuando 'Abbiamo trovato questo, deve essersi staccato da un apparecchio che ha urtato il soffitto'.

Iron Man lo prese fra le mani 'È dei droni di Tony...' fece il verso alla Vedova.

'Nessuno ti ritiene responsabile...' commentò Rogers.

'È incazzato perché lo hanno fregato, hanno manomesso un'intelligenza artificiale praticamente perfetta...comunque, abbiamo stabilito di tenerla in standby, per evitare future ingerenze esterne' Banner lo conosceva come le sue tasche e si permise un'interpretazione autentica dell'atteggiamento dell'amico, che sbuffò ed annuì.

'A proposito di gente incazzata' la Reynolds alzò il tono della voce, voltandosi verso il Capitano 'scusa, Steve...dunque, se, come riteniamo, Pierce è in zona, perché, invece di aspettare una sua mossa e rimanere sulla difensiva, non lo provochiamo?'.

Lowell sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e si fomentò 'Presidente, sono tutt'orecchi!'.

'Pierce detesta gli Avengers, hanno smantellato l'HYDRA e lo hanno sconfitto, odia Fury, aveva un'affezione viscerale per il Soldato d'Inverno che è passato dalla parte sbagliata, secondo lui' li scrutò in viso, uno ad uno 'la mia idea è organizzare un evento dove presenzieremo tutti. Che gli faccia venire voglia di un'esibizione plateale della forza dei suoi potenziati, che gli faccia pensare di poterci annientare in un sol colpo, Governo ed Avengers! Ci cascherebbe?' la sua domanda era rivolta a Nick Fury, in particolar modo.

'Come disse, con saggezza, il nostro Jack, il mio vecchio amico è sufficientemente megalomane, Pettirosso! Ha creduto di essere lui a poter decidere il bene supremo per l'umanità intera...senza comprendere di essere motivato dal solo livore personale, che stava buttando fango sul lavoro prezioso di altri...Ed ora si sta aggrappando al passato, sperando di cancellare la sconfitta sua e della mostruosa organizzazione che presiedeva' il nero confermò, interessato 'dacci i dettagli. Che hai in mente?'.

Robin prese la copia del suo libro e la rivoltò, in direzione dei presenti, sorridendo.

Ray si ingozzava del club sandwich preparato dalla cucina della Casa Bianca, su sua precisa indicazione. Era entrato in camera di Robin e Bucky con un vassoio, tre panini, patate fritte, due birre e una cola, tre dolci di tipi diversi e si era buttato sul divano 'È iniziato così, è di buon auspicio! Proprio buono, pure il sandwich!'.

'Mi ricordo più gustoso quello di Bucarest!' controbatté Barnes.

'Eri digiuno da giorni, non sei obiettivo!' West tenne a fare il precisino.

'Touché! Avrei mangiato te!' l'altro si arrese.

'Lowell ha sistemato la storia dei vestiti?' la Reynolds ridacchiò.

'Per te, Sharon, Maria e persino per Nat non ha avuto difficoltà. Invece è ancora in trattative con Wanda. La Maximoff sostiene che non ha mai indossato una gonna in vita sua e non comincerà perché glielo chiede Jack!' West spiegò.

'Lei si è irritata e lo ha minacciato di usare i suoi poteri, lui l'ha sfidata a farlo, gridavano in corridoio!' aggiunse James.

'Secondo Stark, c'è del tenero, si piacciono. Da Tony ho saputo che Wanda è single, si è lasciata con Visione da mesi e che pure Banner e Romanoff si frequentavano ma si sono separati tempo addietro' Ray era informatissimo.

'Siete due pettegoli...intelligenti, per carità, sempre pettegoli rimanete' la mora non smetteva più di ridere.

'Robin...' il collega si fece improvvisamente serio 'sei certa di voler procedere con il tuo piano? Saremo bersagli umani, delle esche'.

'Sei scettico tu, non io...' rispose lei, dolcemente 'se non te la senti, puoi soprassedere'.

'E perdermi il divertimento? No, grazie! Ho un regalino per voi, ve lo darò domani, ci sto lavorando!'.

Avevano terminato i dolci e West raccolse i piatti sporchi per portarli via 'Vi lascio ai vostri sogni...buonanotte. Ah...vi voglio bene, amici miei, volevo dirvelo, a volte si dà per scontato…le parole esistono per usarle; non sarò uno scrittore di talento come Pettirosso, ma ho provato, in fondo è un concetto semplice'.

'Lo sapevamo già...grazie, Rondine, per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me, per noi, in questa vita e in quella precedente' Bucky si alzò per abbracciarlo: era quasi morto per lui sotto i colpi della Vedova! Rogers non era l'unico ad avere debiti gravosi. Scioltosi dal contatto, con Ray appena uscito, gli occhi lucidi, si girò verso Robin 'Ogni giorno mi commuovo, sto diventando peggio di un ragazzino!'.

Lei aprì le braccia, chiamandolo a sé sul divano 'È il tuo cuore...non regge le emozioni e batte sempre più forte' pose la mano sul suo petto, carezzandolo lentamente, languida.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitolo 20 Doppia festa, Washington D.C., settembre 2019**

'Accidenti, sei uno schianto...il colore è azzeccato, splendido...' Tony rimirò la Reynolds in un tubino senza maniche rosso, lungo al ginocchio, con un volant sulla vita che le donava un'aria assai romantica, décolleté nere e borsetta abbinata; Bucky le era vicino, in un abito grigio scuro.

'Certo, l'ho scelto io, il mago dell'immagine; lei è Pettirosso, ed è il colore dell'amore' piccato, Jack si mise in mezzo 'i vostri, cari maschietti, li ho presi di una taglia in più, così sotto avete potuto indossare le tute da combattimento. Tranne Rogers, Stark e Banner' si girò in direzione di Bruce 'quando ti trasformerai, ti invito a non mostrare le parti intime verso le telecamere, che riprenderanno la prima parte dell'evento del pomeriggio, fino al cocktail!'.

L'altro, in imbarazzo, rise 'Ci proverò!'.

'Ricapitoliamo' West prese la parola, rivolgendosi al gruppo 'le vostre armi saranno in giardino, ben nascoste. Lo scudo di Steve abbiamo deciso di no, ci saranno invece arco e frecce di Clint, le ali di Falcon, le pistole di Natasha, il mitragliatore di Bucky. Tony richiamerà i componenti di Iron Man con facilità, pure senza intelligenza artificiale...'.

Robin aveva proposto di organizzare, nel prato antistante la Casa Bianca, un ricevimento per la presentazione ufficiale del suo libro, a cui avrebbero partecipato gli Avengers e i membri del suo governo.

'Ho disposto che il pubblico sia composto da agenti che si fingeranno ospiti e giornalisti. I ministri saranno i più vulnerabili, pertanto, in caso di attacco, li faremo allontanare prima possibile' Ray spiegò.

'Per i potenziati siamo d'accordo?' li interpellò la moretta, preoccupata. Era la cosa che le premeva maggiormente.

'È complicato...sarebbe meglio annientarli!' si oppose Fury, elegante in abito nero.

'Signore...sono persone. Come Bucky. Se per lui aveste deciso in maniera diversa, oggi non sarebbe qui con me' fissò James per un breve e intenso attimo 'Non desidero che gli sia fatto alcun male; devono essere catturati e aiutati ad uscire dal loro stato. Maximoff, te la senti?'.

'Sì, li imprigionerò nei miei campi di forza, per evitare che colpiscano e vengano colpiti!' in un tailleur pantalone color panna, scollato e sexy - l'unico punto di incontro che aveva trovato con Jack sul suo abbigliamento - Wanda si rese disponibile al piano di Robin.

'Signorina Maximoff, mi raccomando, sono cinque...non uno, evitiamo i casini di Lagos' Lowell la squadrò, lei gli fece l'occhiolino, con la conseguenza immediata di farlo arrossire come un peperone.

'C'è altro?' sbuffò Tony 'smancerie a parte...'.

'Voi non potrete portare armi' il portavoce guardò Ray, Robin, Sharon e Maria, in una tuta pantalone nera, 'se Pierce dovesse attaccare sul serio, vi consiglio di mettervi al riparo, insieme al Capitano Rogers, a Nick ed agli altri politici...Vi ricordo nuovamente, e non voglio sentite altre lamentele, che il Governo è alla base della saldezza del nostro paese e che dobbiamo preservare le vite di chi ne fa parte, come massima priorità'.

Steve, in completo blu e cravatta rossa e bianca, accanto alla Carter in un vestito con maniche a tre quarti interamente di pizzo celeste chiaro, rimase granitico.

West fece spallucce, stranamente 'Va bene, mi hai convinto!'.

'Un'ultima cosa...Sergente Barnes...Bucky...sarebbe preferibile indossassi un guanto a copertura della mano bionica, sai...per il pubblico' Jack si vergognò a chiederlo.

Controbatte' Fury, al posto di James, con un gesto emblematico, sentimentale e da lui inaspettato; prese la sinistra dell'ex Soldato d'Inverno e la sovrappose a quella di Pettirosso, muovendosi verso il giardino 'Lowell, occupati di politica e il resto lascialo a noi. Bando agli indugi. È ora...'. Per farsi perdonare dei comportamenti del passato, unì pragmaticamente i corpi e le anime di due giovani che aveva contribuito a separare.

Erano usciti nel prato antistante l'edificio presidenziale; i componenti del Governo e gli Avengers si erano seduto nelle prime fila delle seggiole predisposte di fronte al sobrio palchetto da cui Robin, in diretta, il proprio romanzo fra le mani, rispondeva alle domande che arrivavano dalla platea. Con calma, chiarì le motivazioni che l'avevano spinta a scrivere il libro ed a pubblicarlo.

Era facile e complesso al tempo stesso, si trattava di spiegare un battito del cuore...e chiunque fosse stato innamorato avrebbe concordato con lei, che i battiti non si spiegano. Si provano, si sentono, si condividono col partner. Lei era stata costretta a spartire il proprio con i suoi lettori e col mondo intero.

'Francis Scott Fitzgerald è uno fra i miei autori preferiti...una sua frase sento mia. _La amo e questo è l'inizio e la fine di tutto_...nel caso di 'Battiti d'amore' è stato così...è la persona che amo l'unico motivo per cui il libro esiste, perché per me è l'inizio e la fine di tutto' in quel frangente, gli occhi scuri di Pettirosso si fissarono nelle pozze azzurre di Bucky, che le sorrise, arrossendo, come se il tempo si fosse fermato al tavolino del bar di Bucarest, testimone del loro primo appuntamento.

Un lieve e sentito applauso si alzò verso la moretta, che ogni tanto levava lo sguardo in alto e ai lati del giardino, in attesa.

'Bel discorso' la Romanoff, indosso uno splendido e sensuale vestito in lame' dorato, le si avvicinò per complimentarsi, intanto che prendevano un aperitivo, appena terminata la presentazione del romanzo.

'Grazie' fece la Reynolds, muovendosi verso James, che nascose il viso fra i suoi capelli, sussurrando 'Sei solo tu il mio battito...lo sei sempre stata...'.

Robin avrebbe voluto baciarlo; si bloccò, osservando in lontananza dei puntini scuri volare nella loro direzione, talmente tanti che oscuravano il cielo. Sembravano uno stormo di rondini, che volteggiavano.

Capì, immediatamente, che fossero i droni di Tony e le venne in mente il regalo mattutino ricevuto proprio da Rondine.

'Mettetevi al riparo' gridò ai giovani componenti il Governo, tirando fuori dalla pochette nera una pistola argentea dalla forma avanguardistica, con Clint e Nat che aiutavano i politici a lasciare in fretta l'edificio, avendo compreso il pericolo imminente.

'Mirate alla parte sotto il logo delle Industrie Stark' Ray le si affiancò, un'analoga arma in mano insieme a Sharon Carter, Maria Hill e Nick Fury.

'Che diavolo fate? Vi avevo detto di mettervi in salvo!' Lowell aveva le mani nei capelli, vedendo il Capitano liberarsi del completo elegante per restare in tuta da combattimento, agganciando all'avambraccio lo scudo lanciatogli da Barnes, nascosto anch'esso sotto le seggiole dei partecipanti.

Steve nemmeno gli rispose, e si posizionò dietro all'amico, che si era egualmente preparato, con il mitragliatore nella destra.

'Tieni!' Fury passò una pistola a Jack, che la prese, tremante 'Non sono capace, te l'ho detto!' si oppose.

'Prova, Lowell, chiacchieri tanto, saprai far funzionare qualcosa che non sia la tua lingua biforcuta!' Wanda lo spronò ed il portavoce esaminò l'oggetto del contendere, incerto, per riporlo nella tasca della giacca.

'Se muovi la leva in alto a destra spara proiettili, a sinistra dovrebbe...' il nero puntò un drone, il primo che gli venne incontro, abbassandosi. Un raggio di luce bianca toccò il metallo dell'apparecchio e lo disintegrò, in un nuvola di fumo chiaro.

'E vai! Made by Ray West!' strillò quest'ultimo, mirando ad un paio di droni, che furono spazzati via in un attimo.

'Il solito genio!' si congratulò James, notando entrare in giardino, con la coda dell'occhio, cinque sagome in uniformi scure che riconobbe...quella che aveva indosso lui ai tempi dell'HYDRA, la stessa che indossava nei suoi incubi e nei ricordi mostruosi che si portava dietro e con cui si era reso un assassino crudele e spietato, per volontà altrui e senza possibilità di ingerenza alcuna sui propri comportamenti, macchiato nell'anima fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Gli altri lo avevano perdonato, persino Stark, e con lui il debito era enorme, l'assassinio dei suoi genitori; purtuttavia non era riuscito a perdonare se stesso, fino in fondo.

Vedendo i cinque individui che combattevano, senza esclusione di colpi, contro gli operativi piazzati lì da West - su cui ebbero la meglio facilmente - privi di personalità, freddi come il ghiaccio, semplici automi assassini, si chiese se non fosse preferibile spazzarli via dalla faccia della Terra piuttosto che fermarli e ricondizionarli. Il percorso sarebbe stato complicato e doloroso...e non avrebbero avuto la fortuna di un battito d'amore accanto...Robin!

La cercò, preoccupato, con lo sguardo e lei, come per magia, si materializzò alla sua destra, quasi telepatica 'Dobbiamo prenderli vivi...ce la faremo...' gli si mise schiena a schiena, continuando a sparare ai droni sopra la sua testa, vedendo Steve piegare le ginocchia e lanciare il clipeo contro il potenziato dai tratti mediorientali, facendolo arretrare di un paio di metri.

La Maximoff lo racchiuse in un campo di forza e lo bloccò, il tempo giusto perché la Romanoff gli sparasse un sonnifero nella dose per dieci cavalli, preparato da Banner.

Tony, ricomposta sul suo corpo l'armatura di Iron Man, si stagliava in alto, distruggendo i droni di propria progettazione, smadonnando; gli pareva di uccidere i propri figli, era il boia delle macchine di sua medesima creazione. Alternava i colpi a quelli che sparava verso il basso, contro le armi dei potenziati. La Reynolds aveva posto il veto ad un'azione di forza. Nemmeno aveva tutti i torti, elucubrò Stark, loro non erano mostri e non erano Pierce.

'Preso!' Clint aveva riempito il cielo azzurro, a sua volta, di frecce. I dardi, scoccati con incredibile precisione, nel punto debole degli oggetti volanti indicato da Ray e Tony, andavano a bersaglio. Nel suo caso, gli apparecchi metallici cadevano al suolo; aveva creato un vero e proprio cimitero sul prato della Casa Bianca.

'Troppi rifiuti, Barton! Devi provvedere alla raccolta differenziata' lo schernì Ray.

'Attenzione!' Vedova Nera strillò verso West, nel mirino del fucile della donna potenziata.

Lui non avrebbe fatto in tempo a spostarsi e Nat si posizionò, senza paura, fra l'uomo ed i colpi destinatigli, che modificarono all'ultimo la loro traiettoria, grazie al provvidenziale intervento di Banner, repentinamente trasformatosi.

Tutti, tranne un unico proiettile che si insinuò nella spalla sinistra della Romanoff; la russa indietreggiò, con un grido strozzato in gola, sbalzata dall'impatto e per il dolore, ritrovandosi fra le braccia di Ray, che la sorresse 'Mi sono fatta perdonare, Ministro?'.

'Sì...che razza di modo, Vedova!' la aiutò, accompagnandola sotto il porticato, facendola sedere a terra e chiamando i soccorsi. La sovietica era fuori gioco, la ferita si era rivelata profonda ed in punto ricco di terminazioni nervose.

Almeno prima di essere portata via in direzione dell'ospedale poté vedere Hulk, suo amore perduto, che tramortiva l'avversaria che l'aveva ridotta in quelle condizioni e le rivolgeva un sorriso, che lei intuì, con chiarezza, attraverso le fattezze verdognole che gli stravolgevano il viso.

Bruce si era rivelato prezioso, la sua avversaria era stata sedata ed allontanata.

Non poté dirsi lo stesso per il potenziato albino, che, inginocchiato, aveva sparato prima un colpo e poi un altro con un bazooka di ultima generazione, un sofisticato lancia razzi anticarro di fabbricazione israeliana.

Buck lo riconobbe con facilità, data la sua conoscenza delle armi. Invece che anticarro, furono anti Stark ed anti Falcon.

Tony schivò il proprio razzo, con scioltezza; il collega, meno fortunato, fu raggiunto sull'ala sinistra che si spezzò, e cominciò a precipitare verso il suolo, a peso morto.

Iron Man volò a recuperarlo, con i droni in scia che riuscirono a colpire l'armatura rossa e gialla nel punto più debole, in cui era custodita la parte informatica rimanente utile per librarsi, senza la cui collaborazione, la gestione e guida del guscio metallico, già difficoltosa, divenne impossibile.

In assenza del residuo del terminale, Stark navigava a vista, ovvero al buio. Riuscì a portare in salvo Wilson, atterrando con quest'ultimo a qualche chilometro dalla Casa Bianca, alla fine di Capitol Street.

'Siamo sempre meno!' la Hill non fece in tempo a dirlo che un drone le arrivò quasi all'altezza del viso, facendola arrancare e cadere malamente. Si lamentò, per la distorsione alla caviglia che le impediva di continuare a rendersi utile, giacché, di certo, non poteva sparare seduta sull'erba, senza divenire lei stessa un facile bersaglio. Gattonò, faticosamente, fino all'interno dell'edificio, mettendosi al riparo.

'Steve...a destra!' Barnes attenzionò l'amico, che si voltò nella direzione indicatagli, colpendo con lo scudo il volto del potenziato castano. James raggiunse Cap e, con il braccio bionico, lo aiutò a tenere l'avversario il più fermo possibile, affinché il Falco lo centrasse con un dardo che, al posto della classica punta di una freccia, aveva una siringa col sonnifero. 'Bingo!' si felicitò Barton, imbracciando l'arco nuovamente, per mirare al cielo, per terminare l'ultima decina di marchingegni.

'Non si stancano mai!' Robin era preoccupata, mancavano due potenziati, che erano i più aggressivi ed apparentemente caparbi e capaci.

Si augurò che i campi di forza di Wanda potessero essere risolutivi, poiché la manipolazione telepatica di cui era maestra si era rivelata inutile con le menti condizionate dei soldati che stavano affrontando, come preannunciato da James.

Lo osservò, improvvisamente, impallidire e girò il viso, per capire quale fosse l'oggetto del suo profondo turbamento: un uomo biondo e distinto in abito scuro, camicia bianca e cravatta argentea, con un sorriso splendente e spavaldo, camminava sul prato della Casa Bianca, una piccola rivoltella alla mano...lo aveva visto solo in foto...Alexander Pierce, il male assoluto in persona.

Bucky si fermò, nel combattimento, una miriade di ricordi spiacevolissimi che gli scorrevano nella testa.

'Maledetto!' Fury, il più distante, corse verso l'amico di un tempo, con intenzioni bellicose...omicide!

Pierce sogghignò, dando ordini secchi in russo ai due sottoposti, utilizzando le parole scritte in cirillico contenute nel libretto dalla copertina nera. L'albino attaccò la Maximoff, che, distrattasi dall'arrivo di Pierce stesso, fu presa alla sprovvista; l'avversario utilizzò l'impugnatura del fucile, dandole un colpo forte sulla nuca che le fece perdere conoscenza. Fu chiaro che il bastardo macchinatore la volesse viva, per sfruttare i suoi poteri e che loro avessero perso il pezzo da novanta per la realizzazione del piano.

La Reynolds volò verso Barnes, scuotendolo, per un braccio e verbalmente 'Resta con me, ho bisogno di te, Bucky...tu sei Bucky e lo sei sempre stato, il mio Bucky...'. Sapeva non avrebbe avuto crisi ma, altrettanto, che il suo passato fosse il suo tallone d'Achille.

Lui rinsavì, concentrandosi su un unico saldo pensiero: la persona che ti ama davvero ti sprona ogni giorno ad essere migliore. Ed era un uomo migliore, dacché aveva conosciuto Robin, che si era messa in gioco per proteggerlo e condurlo fuori dall'abisso. Gli fu sufficiente averla vicina, per recuperare il suo spirito battagliero 'Grazie, amore mio!' sussurrò, lieve, buttandosi contro il potenziato che aveva ferito Wanda, cercando di disarmarlo, in una colluttazione fisica in cui gli si affiancarono gli unici due che potevano reggere il confronto, Rogers e Banner- Hulk.

Tre contro uno, lo atterrarono e Steve lo siringò, mandandolo fra le braccia di Morfeo, con il mostro verde che lo sollevò per spostarlo insieme agli altri colleghi dormienti.

Barnes aveva lasciato, scientemente, Pierce a Nick, dato come era evoluto il loro rapporto; in fondo, il nero era più giovane, più prestante e molto motivato.

Tuttavia, l'ex Segretario Generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e leader dell'HYDRA aveva sette vite. Poteva usarne altre sei...ed era scaltro...durante l'attacco al penultimo soldato schiavo, osservando il suo ex amico Fury precipitarsi nella sua direzione, aveva scelto la vittima sacrificale ideale...la ragazza delicata, elegante e bellissima che reggeva le sorti del mondo occidentale, la compagna del Soldato d'Inverno. Lei era concentrata su Barnes e la vecchia volpe l'aveva agguantata, premendo la canna della Glock 33 sulla stoffa del vestito che le copriva la schiena.

La Reynolds aveva emesso un gemito di disappunto alla pressione del metallo sulla carne, ancorché attraverso il tessuto, percependo che l'infame stesse muovendo la rivoltella verso il suo capo.

'Giù le armi ed allontanatevi, sennò le faccio saltare il cervello!' aveva minacciato Pierce.

Nick si era fermato nella corsa, alzando le mani e tutti avevano indietreggiato, compreso Hulk.

Barton aveva fatto cadere sul prato arco e frecce, Ray la sua pistola.

Esclusivamente Bucky e Steve non lo avevano fatto; Rogers si era trovato a reagire contro il potenziato calvo e particolarmente robusto, che aveva schiaffeggiato a mano aperta Sharon sul viso, per farle abbassare la mano in cui teneva la propria arma, tanto forte che la Carter era svenuta per il dolore. L'avversario aveva rivoltato e gettato a terra il Capitano, che, perso il clipeo, aveva ritenuto di rimanere immobile, per l'incolumità della Reynolds.

Barnes, invece, d'istinto aveva imbracciato il fucile, a gambe aperte, come fosse in trincea o al poligono di tiro.

Pierce teneva la pistola puntata alla testa di Robin, all'altezza della nuca, più che piazzata, con la canna poggiata sui capelli.

Il potenziato rimasto, ultimo baluardo fra il tutto e il niente, faceva lo stesso con il proprio fucile, nel mirino il cranio del Capitano Rogers, finito a pancia in sotto sull'erba, con un piede dell'altro poggiato fra i reni ed i glutei, con tanta forza che riusciva a respirare con difficoltà.

'Soldato' l'ex capo dell'HYDRA si rivolse a Bucky, ridendo 'una volta eri il mio giocattolo...un soldatino perfetto...deponi il mitragliatore...oppure spara. Se sceglierai me, il tuo amico più caro morirà, se opterai per il coraggioso eroe, addio grande amore!' mosse l'arma sulla testa della Reynolds.

Barnes li aveva sotto tiro e spostava l'attenzione dall'uno all'altro dei suoi temibili avversari. Avrebbe potuto ucciderli con uno scatto del grilletto, esperto com'era. Entrambi…uno per volta, purtroppo. Scelta impossibile...Robin o Steve...una scelta del cuore, pura follia.

Comprese, nello stesso istante, cosa avesse provato Robin all'aeroporto di Lipsia Halle posta davanti ad un bivio terribile…lui o Ray. L'amò ancora di più, per il suo coraggio, per l'immensità del suo cuore.

Fu Pettirosso a tentare di toglierlo d'impaccio. Lo scrutò, coi suoi bottoni di cioccolato fondente, lucidi e luminosi come mai e mise la mano sul proprio cuore...'Scegli Steve' lo disse seria, la voce non le tremava, consapevole dell'amicizia che legava i due maschi e che Rogers fosse un Avenger, insostituibile, una mezza divinità.

Lei era solo la sua compagna perduta, tornata ad esserlo realmente da pochi giorni ma soprattutto era il Presidente degli Stati Uniti... e, per esperienza, sapeva esistesse un ordine di successione costituzionale per l'incarico che ricopriva e proprio Steve fosse destinato a prendere il suo posto.

Non ebbe alcun timore di proporsi per il sacrificio, solo il rammarico che non avrebbe più sentito il suo battito d'amore, se non in un'eventuale futura o parallela vita dell'anima.

'Non posso' con le mani strette sul metallo del proprio fucile, Bucky rimase concentrato, in cerca di un guizzo mentale, di una ispirazione geniale. Genio era West, non lui...e Ray era fuori gioco.

Indeciso e comprendendo che il tempo fosse scaduto, che fosse giunto il momento di diventare un giustiziere per una delle due persone che amava di più al mondo, quelle che lo avevano protetto a qualsiasi costo, posò lo sguardo sul Capitano.

Lo rivide adolescente, minuto e sgraziato, timido e cortese. L'immagine si sovrappose a quella del giovane uomo muscoloso che tendeva i polpastrelli della mano destra a sfiorare il braccio di sua moglie, svenuta e coricata a un metro da lui.

Con un groppo alla gola, si bloccò, notando un lieve sorriso e un… battito di ciglia...anzi …di ali del suo Pettirosso.

Le lesse negli occhi una speranza e udì, nello stesso attimo, il suono più bello e spettacolare del mondo alle proprie orecchie, battito del cuore a parte, ovvio...l'armarsi di un grilletto!

'Vaffanculo, potenziato!' Jack Lowell, il portavoce gentile, nel suo completo elegante, le gambe divaricate, entrambe le mani sulla pistola brevettata da West, che gli aveva regalato Fury, mirò al piede dell'individuo che teneva Stevie sotto scacco, il sostegno poggiato sul terreno della Casa Bianca. E lo centrò in pieno, in un punto non vitale, nel rispetto dell'ordine del suo capo di non ucciderlo, con una freddezza spaventosa, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio intanto che Rogers, subito rialzatosi e ripreso lo scudo, gli strappava il fucile e lo immobilizzava.

In quello stesso nanosecondo, il Sergente Barnes fece fuoco, senza remore, alla nuca ed al petto del mostro che lo aveva torturato, usato, manipolato e che minacciava il suo battito...addio, Alexander Pierce…

'Arrivederci all'inferno!' bisbigliò Bucky, stringendo Robin che gli era volata fra le braccia, il cadavere del suo incubo a terra, il proprio battito del cuore che si regolarizzava.

_Un'ora più tardi _

Nella stanza ovale, Robin serviva thè caldo e biscotti ai suoi ospiti, in un momento di rilassatezza e chiacchiere, per ritemprarsi delle fatiche e stemperare la tensione.

'Un onore...lo scriverò nel curriculum...il Presidente degli Stati Uniti mi ha versato il the…e messo pure il limone!' Rondine prendeva in giro Pettirosso 'comunque, grazie per aver elogiato le pistole che ho ideato per disintegrare i droni! Siete degli ingrati, ecco cosa siete'. Era logorroico.

'Sei un genio! E' palese, non ricordacelo in continuazione!' Bucky gli dette una pacca sulla spalla, col braccio bionico, mettendoci più forza del normale.

'Mi fai male!' bofonchiò West, indolenzito.

'Dobbiamo fare i complimenti al portavoce!' ridacchiò Fury, correggendo l'Earl Grey con un goccetto di whisky invecchiato, da una fiaschetta che portava sempre con sé 'quando ti ho dato l'arma ero convinto non l'avresti usata mai...e, invece, mi hai stupito. Sei stato fenomenale'.

'Ero motivato' in brodo di giuggiole, coccolato e festeggiato da tutti per il suo gesto, Jack faceva gli occhi dolci a Wanda...contraccambiato!

Era sì motivato; quando aveva visto gli scagnozzi di Pierce ferire la Maximoff - che si era perfettamente ripresa, ancorché tenesse una borsa del ghiaccio sul bernoccolo - aveva sclerato. Lui era disarmato in apparenza e agli avversari era sembrato un impiegato sfigato, certo non un agente o un Avenger.

Non lo temevano e non se ne erano curati, Pierce compreso; era un altro politico pieno di sé, un pallone gonfiato come tanti Lowell aveva incontrato. Con Wanda ferita, si era sentito prudere le mani e si era ricordato dell'omaggio di Nick. Gli era venuto naturale impugnare la pistola e aveva rammentato di dover spostare la leva in alto verso destra. Beh, fattolo, il resto era stata conseguenza doverosa.

'È la fortuna del principiante!' commentò Barton, interrotto da un messaggio al cellulare che lesse e riferì 'Era Bruce, dall'ospedale; Natasha sta bene, i medici hanno estratto il proiettile e ricucito la ferita. La dimetteranno domani. Banner resterà con lei...magari si rimetteranno insieme' auspicò.

'Meno male, non era nulla di serio' la moretta, sedutasi in braccio a Barnes, fece un sospiro di sollievo.

'Oggi, Cap, ti ho visto in difficoltà!' Wilson si rivolse, ironico, a Rogers, limitrofo a Sharon, in piedi al buffet, che si serviva di biscotti da un piattino.

'Sono stato meglio, Sam. Non mi piace fissare il pavimento, cemento o erba che sia, con il piede di un energumeno potenziato sul culo! Sono sempre le chiappe più belle d'America' sbottò.

'Diamine, Capitano, linguaggio! Sei pure Vicepresidente!' Tony si sbrodolò il pizzetto col the, facendo quasi cadere a terra la sua tazza, per il troppo ridere.

'Posso chiederti, Bucky, a chi avresti sparato, se non avessi avuto scelta? A Steve o a Robin?' timidamente, Maria Hill - la caviglia fasciata - curiosa, provò a sondare il terreno.

James pose lo sguardo sulla moretta, che alzò il viso nello stesso attimo e rispose al suo posto, una mano sul suo torace 'Avrebbe seguito il suo battito e non avrebbe sbagliato!'.

'Risposta giusta e l'unica che ci aspettassimo, chiaramente! Sergente...forse c'è speranza, per me!' Jack ricordò una loro conversazione passata, con la testa a indicare Wanda, infinitamente ed insolitamente sfacciato.

'Lowell...più facile che diventi il prossimo Presidente!' ribatté Barnes.

L'altro sbuffò 'Sempre il solito pessimista. Che ora abbiamo fatto? La conferenza stampa ti aspetta, capo' interloquì Robin, con un cenno al suo polso sinistro.

'L'ora che desidero' Robin 'Pettirosso' Reynolds lo bisbigliò, poggiando le labbra su quelle di James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, il suo unico battito del cuore, il suo eterno battito d'amore.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitolo 21 Post credit, Seychelles, settembre 2020**

_Il cuore di Pettirosso era l'unico posto dove James desiderasse trascorrere la sua vita. L'unica sua certezza...ehm...una delle due..._

Robin, in bikini nero stampato a fantasia di ciliegine rosse, alzò un pallonetto perfetto per Bucky che saltò, a ridosso della rete del campo da beach volley, e colpì il pallone col braccio sinistro, di potenza.

Sharon si scostò, nell'altra metà del terreno di gioco, a causa della velocità della sfera e non tentò neanche di respingerla.

'Punto per noi, abbiamo vinto! Partita compresa, oltre al set' esclamò Barnes, dispettoso.

'Cazzo, non vale così' Steve, inviperito, si rivoltò verso l'amico 'hai usato di proposito l'arto bionico e contro mia moglie...sei scorretto!'.

'Addirittura, Rogers, dici parolacce...sei più arrabbiato che da ragazzino...che maniere hai preso da Stark e West! Non sai perdere e ti rode ci fossero spettatori' James indicò un gruppetto di ragazzine, che li avevano riconosciuti e si erano piazzate sedute a terra a vedere il match.

'Mi spiace per voi ed il vostro testosterone, sono qui per Pettirosso!' la Carter li avvisò, poiché le giovani si mossero verso la Reynolds, con le copie del suo romanzo alla mano, per farselo autografare.

'È primo in tutte le classifiche da un anno...'segnalò Bucky, orgoglioso 'mia moglie ha devoluto l'intero profitto in beneficenza...'.

'Possiamo andare?' il Capitano, scocciato, si indirizzò alla veranda del solito bar del villaggio turistico, dove consumavano l'aperitivo pomeridiano, ed ordinò cocktail alla frutta per tutti, intanto che aspettavano la scrittrice. 'Sul mio conto, per favore' chiese al cameriere 'non ho vinto una sola partita a beach volley da quando siamo qui...' si lamentò.

'Scusate...mi hanno fatto tante di quelle domande' Robin si sedette sulle ginocchia di James, prendendo il proprio bicchiere, non prima di aver indossato al polso il proprio orologio che aveva tolto per giocare a pallavolo.

'Che volevano sapere?' Sharon, costume intero sgambato celeste indaco, si informò, curiosa.

'I dettagli piccanti della storia, ovvero quelli che non erano riportati...sono adolescenti molto moderne...e qualche pettegolezzo sul nuovo Presidente e signora, non ci crederete, hanno una cotta per Jack' sghignazzando, bevve un sorso della sua bibita.

'Non per Capitan America, amore...per Lowell! Perdi colpi!' la Carter mise il carico, con un buffetto sui notevoli addominali di Rogers.

'Ammetto che stanotte, seguendo il giuramento suo e di Nick, mi sono emozionata! Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere lì...' confessò la mora.

Trascorso qualche mese di lavoro del Governo di Robin e Steve, proseguito in maniera eccellente sotto le direttive di Jack Lowell, proprio quest'ultimo si era candidato alla Presidenza degli Stati Uniti, sollecitato dagli Avengers. Scelto come Vice un saggio della vecchia guarda, l'uomo che, con un occhio solo, spaventava il prossimo più del diavolo, aveva sbaragliato gli avversari ed ottenuto un plebiscito di voti.

Era il viso da bravo ragazzo di Lowell ad aver convinto gli elettori, oltre alle sue qualità morali e intellettuali; per non parlare del coraggio...sapeva persino difendere il paese con una pistola alla mano. Ed aveva un asso nella manica...una first lady bionda molto dotata...Wanda Maximoff, in grande spolvero, si era presentata al fianco del fidanzato, alla Casa Bianca - insieme al Vicepresidente Nicholas Joseph Fury in completo grigio tre pezzi e cravatta a pois - addirittura con la gonna indosso...un vestito di pelle verde pitonata, corto e scollato, che le era costato la solita litigata galattica con l'ex portavoce!

'Certo non potevamo posticipare il viaggio di nozze per rimanere a Washington...' James le carezzò i capelli scuri, dolcemente.

'Già è assurdo che tu abbia acconsentito alla richiesta di Steve di autoinvitarsi alla vostra luna di miele, ci mancava solo la ritardaste, per colpa di Jack...' Sharon sospirò 'Robin Reynolds, Santa subito...'.

Steve aveva voluto seguire i coniugi Barnes nella vacanza alle Seychelles, ad ogni costo, dopo la semplice ed elegante cerimonia newyorkese in cui si erano uniti in matrimonio. Lui e l'altro testimone, Ray West, avevano regalato un lungo soggiorno alla coppia...per quattro, però, prenotando due cottage attigui, ubicati di fronte una meravigliosa spiaggia di sabbia bianca.

'Non importa, mi fa piacere stare insieme. Ho scoperto che mio marito ha più di un battito...' la Reynolds sorrise, con la mano sul petto di Bucky e uno sguardo eloquente e molto affettuoso a Rogers, che poté ritenersi soddisfatto.

Diamine - pensò il Capitano - da quando il suo amico faceva la spola fra New York e Washington, dove lavorava la sua dolce metà, si vedevano meno; lui e Buck dovevano ancora recuperare gli anni di separazione e, per gli Avengers, la villeggiatura era un lusso!

Aveva fatto persino confezionare, per entrambi, gli shorts da mare identici blu con l'effige dello scudo stelle strisce che indossavano anche oggi, una sciccheria e un colpo da maestro. Rogers si autocelebrò, di nuovo, nella sua testa, contraccambiando il sorriso della mora.

'Evito di dire ad alta voce, amore, che il tuo è il mio unico battito, perché Steve è più permaloso del solito quando perde...a qualsiasi gioco...' James, tenero, lo mormorò al suo Pettirosso, che annuì, indicandogli il cielo sopra di loro, dove le nuvole avevano formato un inconsueto disegno… fra il bianco dei cirri, spiccava la sagoma di un cuore azzurro.

Nessuno dei due se ne meravigliò, il cuore nel petto di entrambi che batteva… di felicità.

FINE


End file.
